Getting To Know The Real Larry Sawyer
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: Larry is more than just a father. He has desires and a sex life of his own. Ask his daughter's BFF, Brooke Davis - she knows first hand. And soon enough, Brooke's not alone... To be fair, he's not Peyton's real Dad *smut,language,romance* WRITING IMPROVES
1. 1: Brooke's personal DILF Buddy

"Ohhh, YES, Mr

"Ohhh, YES, Mr. Sawyer. Fuck me….fuck meeeEEEEA!"

Brooke screamed as rode the long cock, dug deep inside her pussy. Each thrust was better the next.

She was fucking Larry Sawyer, her best friend's dad. The two of them had been in a fuck-fest for a good hour, grunting and rolling in their own sweat and cum.

"Ooooehh…you're so fucking good," Brooke panted. "So fuckin' good"

Larry was chuckling as he lay on the bed. He didn't have to move a muscle – all he had to do was keep his dick straight, and with Brooke Davis in there, it wasn't hard at all.

"That's a good girl. Fuck Mr. Sawyer, Brooke." Larry had every man's dream and it was riding him like crazy. "Fuck Peyton's daddy," he encouraged her.

"Ride that cock you little hottie. Fuck what Peyton can't."

Brooke came again, squealing as she felt herself pump out what seemed like a gallon of cum.

"Holy shit," Larry took another swipe of her juices. "Are all the cheerleaders as _sweet_ as you?"

Brooke recovered from her buckling pussy and got back into a rhythm.

"Are all daddies as nasty as you?" Brooke giggled back. "I wouldn't imagine many guys have fucked their daughter's best friend…._missionary_, _doggy_ and _cowgirl_ style."

This whole thing had erupted when Brooke wrote Larry's name under the list of men she could have – or in 'Brooke world,' the men she wanted to fuck silly.

"You're so big," Brooke let out as she closed her eyes, fucking him like a pogo stick. She had said the exact same thing at least twenty times now, but each time Larry would come closer to breaking point.

He had only come twice since they started – but Brooke didn't know Larry had erectile dysfunction. Not only could he not sustain a hard-on, but he hadn't ejaculated for nearly a decade; even before his late wife's passing. So for any reaction to come it was special.

"Well you're so beautiful. I never thought I'd have you inside me." For a moment, it wasn't lust…it was love.

"Just keep fucking me, Mr. Sawyer." Brooke tried not to think romantically, even though she liked to have passion in sex.

"Spank me like the naughty little cheerleader I am!" Brooke loved dirty talk. "Pound my pussy, you sick bastard. Pound it like your daughter's watching! Pound it like it's hers!!"

Larry scoped in on her words, imagining it as Peyton on top of him.

"Harder, dad. Harder so you can show me what real love is. Fuck daddy's little girl! Fuck her so she never leaves you!!"

"Yeeaaah…YyyeeESSSSS, Peyton!" Larry grunted as he felt himself coming.

He closed his eyes as he filled the young pussy. As he opened them, he saw Brooke lying on his chest.

"I think it's time to invite your lovely daughter," she said in her sexiest whisper voice and with those dimples.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

_- - - - - - - - -_

_Please leave reviews if you want me to keep going :_

_Not only does it give me encouragement, but also gives me a path for where the story should go and what is or isn't working._


	2. 2: Haley the Detailist

_Okay, so I've decided this story is happening in the early part (think episode 6 or 7) of the fourth season, where the Breyton relationship had a bit of angst and mixed tensions (mainly from Brooke's side)._

_-----------------------------_

"Hey," Haley said as Brooke rushed into gym, her cheerleading outfit askew and her hair in a mess.

"I missed you in English," Haley said, prodding for an answer as Brooke walked up with a somewhat nervous, "something's-on-my-mind"-type smile. "Where were ya?"

"I just…had something to do," Brooke told her very weakly.

"For the whole day, huh?" Haley intended for a smart-ass reply, and it hit as Brooke darted her eyes up at her.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not pregnant," Brooke gave a little smirk as she said it, controlling her words to sound playful and joking but deep down saying it negatively.

"Which everyone knows thanks to you," Haley laughed as she took Brooke's hand and they ran over to the rest of the cheerleading group.

Brooke had a quick glance over and saw Peyton standing with Rachel, Bevin and the rest of the squad, in deep gossip talk. But Peyton was looking upset, or depressed…simply, just sad, up at Brooke, about their current loss of any relationship.

But Brooke wasn't having any of that. Peyton had stolen Lucas…again. And she would have to prove herself for the two of them to rekindle their friendship; not that she wanted that at this stage.

So when Brooke was going at it on the blonde's bed half an hour ago, it was somewhat out of spite and somewhat sweet justice, as she saw it.

But at the same time, she couldn't let Larry know their "best friends" (let alone their "friends") relationship had gone, and it looked like Peyton hadn't said anything to him about it.

Haley freed herself from Brooke's hand, which took some time as Brooke had a strong grip on her. Haley laughed at it, but Brooke could only give a slight chuckle.

As Haley went to adjust her hair, her hand paused over her face. A strangely intrigued look came over Haley face as she brought the hand she was holding onto Brooke's with closer to her nose. She gave it a sniff.

"Is this _cum_?" Haley asked in a whisper which she intended to be quieter but the surprise of the situation came through. Luckily nobody else had heard them.

"What?" Brooke returned to the suggestion.

"Might wanna wash your hands next time."

Haley said with a bewildered smirk, frantically rubbing the hand on her outfit to get the smell off. She knew what a woman's 'down there' juices smelt like and it was definitely that.

"Haley, you're craz--"

Haley, being the quick thinker she is, puzzled together the possibility that Brooke was late to practice – and had missed the whole school day – because she was off having sex.

If it had been anything fun or completely normal, Brooke would have told her what was up earlier, but she didn't. And surely Brooke wouldn't have been home pleasuring herself all day. That's too much of a solo work-over; even Brooke would know that.

Haley ducked in for a quick smell of Brooke's outfit, and as Haley gasped, Brooke stood there, mouth open and in shock as Tutor Girl became Investigator Girl.

"You had sex!" Haley quipped loudly in a whisper.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did!"

"No. No, I _didn't_."

Haley paused with a big smile on her face, looking excited for Brooke.

"Yes you did," she said calmly.

Brooke stared her down for a few seconds, before giving in.

"Okay, I did," Brooke gave a weak smile. "But it was only a one-time thing," she said, knowing she was most probably lying to herself.

"So who is it? Who's the lucky guy?"

""Lucky?"" Brooke said. "It was just a one night stand."

"One _day_ stand," Haley corrected her, that big smile still spread across her face.

"Okay, so why does that make him lucky?"

"Because you're hot, Brooke."

There was an awkward silence between the two girls.

"Well, I mean, for-for a girl. You're hot for… another girl," Haley stammered.

But it seemed like she meant more than just that.

"So, uh…who was it?" Haley prodded again. "Come on, Brooke."

Brooke just shook her head lightly, telling herself not to say it. Then she remembered what Larry had said when she left the room all of 33 minutes ago; "Invite a friend over if you want."

But could she do that?! She couldn't even bring herself to tell anyone who she had been with – let alone one of her closest friends.

"Come on, Brooke. You know you want to."

"Okay!" Brooke blurted out, not wanting to hold it in any longer. "It was…" she held her self from saying it; still reluctant but knowing her tongue had to let it loose, and sooner would be better than later.

"It was Mr. Sawyer," Brooke cringed, not looking Haley in the eye.

"Mr. Sawyer? Really?"

"M-hmm," Brooke nodded, hating to admit it, purely because he was Peyton's dad. "Yes."

"Okay, Brooke, whatever. Don't tell me then," Haley spun around in frustration, about to walk off.

Brooke slapped Haley's arm lightly to get her back around.

"What? Haley, what do you mean? I just told you."

Haley folded her arms with a grumpy and disappointed face.

"No, you told me a lie."

"No, I didn't. What, you don't believe me now?"

Brooke stayed determined and focused, holding strong eye contact with Haley. And that look let Haley know Brooke wasn't bullshitting her...she was 90% sure of that.

"Are you serious?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Brooke told her.

"Oh… my God."

"I know," Brooke smiled.

Haley stood there speechless, so Brooke asked the questions for her.

"Do you wanna know what it was like?" Brooke said, her adrenaline and excitement levels pumping. And no response from Haley meant her excitement levels had over-flodded, so Brooke went on.

"It was incredible. You know, at first it was like, "I can't believe I'm doing this," but then he was really sweet, oh-and he has an _amazing_ tongue. I came, like, three times." Brooke let it out in such a hurry.

"Wow," Haley smiled again.

"I know, right," she flicked Haley's arm playfully. "And guess what?" Brooke didn't wait for Haley to respond as it was more of an exciting-induced rhetorical question. "We did it Peyton's bed."

"Brooke!" Haley said – letting her know it's the wrong thing to do it there, but that didn't mean she couldn't keep the chuckling from coming out. She was excited for Brooke, and doing it on Peyton's bed just made it a hundred times naughtier.

"What? Somebody had to do it on there," Brooke laughed.

The pair were getting a bit too vocal for such a private conversation, and would get the occasional glance from the other cheerleaders.

"Um. We're not feeling good, guys," Haley said aloud to the cheer squad. "So, uh…"

"Yeah, we've gotta go outside and get some fresh air," Brooke finished off for her. "We might even have to go home, you know. Don't want you girls to suffer because of us," she gave an acknowledging smile to the cheer squad.

"Okay, I guess I'm in charge," Brooke and Haley heard Rachel tell the team.

"But they were fine two minutes ago," another girl said. "They were just laughing."

Peyton watched Haley and Brooke walk out of the gym, suspicious and curious of what they were up to. But Rachel got the squad into formation for their routine and Peyton had to forget about the two of them. At least for now.

"Okay, so tell me everything," Haley said as the girls let the gym doors close.

"Why don't you come over to Peyton's with me and you can see for yourself," Brooke bit on her lip, stopping Haley and making flamboyant eye contact.

"I don't know," Haley said, umm-ing and err-ing. Now she was the one with the weak, hesitant voice.

"Come on, Haley. You know you want to," Brooke said, sounding awfully familiar.

"Using my own words on me, huh?" Haley laughed nervously.

"What do you say?" Brooke asked as Haley's eyes wondered off her. "Hey," she got Haley's eyes back onto hers, and Brooke grabbed both her hands with her own.

Brooke's face turned to a very seducing one. This was how most guys would get to see her exclusively in bed, and now Haley was on the receiving end.

"I think you're hot too," Brooke smiled sweetly, relating back to the remark that caused the awkward silence before. "Wanna get hot together?"

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

_I feel really happy about this chapter. The first one was just pure lust and dirty thoughts; this one still has subtle references to that but is more of a romantic feel. I'll try having the next chapter continue with some of comedy; and just the utter sensation of the storyline brings humor, does it not? And it will have a devilish blend of the two – naughty and sexy, with romance ;D_


	3. 3:Lucky Larry Lures da Luscious Lesbians

"You're still here, huh?" Brooke said playfully to Larry.

He was still in Peyton's room – right where Brooke had left him for over an hour.

And Brooke felt goosebumps and tingles from what he was doing. Larry was still completely naked on Peyton's bed, now lying on his back and masturbating like a madman with his right hand, while his left hand held a photograph close to his face.

"Just thinking of you," he stopped what he was doing, sat up, and showed the photo to Brooke. No surprise it was her.

"Will you _ever_ stop making me wet?" Brooke laughed, overwhelmed. Brooke been wet between her legs for hours now, and her panties were saturated. No wonder her friend could smell sex on her clothes.

"I hope not," Larry gave her a smile. And it wasn't just a lust smile, like you'd expect when a dad gets down and dirty with his daughter's best friend; no. This was a sweet, charming look into the brunette's hazel eyes.

"Now, come here. Let me smell you again," he gestured for Brooke to come closer.

"Wait. Not that, yet," Brooke said, nervously – although she had nothing to be nervous about. "Is it okay that I brought someone?"

Brooke knew it was alright. She knew Larry had told her it was alright. In fact, he highly vouchered for her to do just that.

She just wanted to see Larry's face light up from the news. And it didn't disappoint.

Brooke took a few steps out from the door's way, and when she came back in view, Larry could see another girl's hand holding Brooke's.

Larry was on the edge of his seat – well, bed rather – jaw basically dropping and not a blink of the eyes to see who his latest 'conquest' (as he called it) would be.

"I present," Brooke said in her very showman way; "Haley James."

Haley took a few steps into the door way, where she stood in front of Brooke, quite obviously nervous.

Larry's face grew an immediate smile.

"Scott, actually. Um…Haley James _Scott_," she said, correcting Brooke and making Larry aware there was more to it.

"Oh, right," Larry said as he got up and walked towards her. "You married that Scott boy, right? Nathan, is it?"

"Mm-hmm," Haley gave a very light not to the head as her whole body tensed up.

"I bet he's still an ass."

Larry circled Haley, brushing against and touching her body as he took her in from all angles.

"Actually," Brooke stepped in, verbally. "Nathan's a really good guy now."

Brooke knew Larry was referring to his memories of Nathan, when Peyton was dating him, and every week she'd come home crying over him.

"Really?" Larry asked, with a smirk and a strange sympathy of sorts for Haley.

Larry discarded the conversation, labeling it as 'boring' – at least in competition with a potential threesome.

Haley squealed and whimpered as Larry's touches intensified and became more random. He was still doing full 360s of her body, and would poke, pinch and grab at his will.

"Love that you put the outfit on, by the way," Larry looked up to Brooke, as if it was her doing.

"It was all Haley," Brooke stepped in again, her friend too nervous to talk, it would seem. "She was at practice."

"Oh, really?"

Everything that came from Larry's mouth _should_ have been creepy…but it wasn't.

"And how was practice?" Larry grabbed Haley's left ass cheek.

"We didn-"

Larry put up his hand to Brooke, cutting her off. He stared deeply into Haley's eyes, wanting her to give an answer.

"How was practice, _Haley_?"

Now this was a bit scary. Larry was so edgy and serious.

"We, umm… skipped-skipped it," Haley stuttered and stammered.

"Oh," Larry's face lightened again. "So you thought, 'Why should I practice with Peyton when I can go over and practice with her dad?'"

Brooke laughed at the words – at how naughty they were – but cut it off because she didn't think Haley would feel the same way about it.

But Haley had a hint of a smile.

"You like that, hey?" Larry asked Haley very intently once again.

It was now that Brooke decided rather than keeping in the dark, she'd have front view on Peyton's bed to see what Haley was like – namely her facial expressions.

Larry had made it the pair quite aware Haley was going to be the one to speak for herself. But Larry didn't wait any longer for a response.

"You liking this?" he asked, making use of his other hand to take a tight hold of Haley's other ass cheek. He then parted them as best he could with one hand and crept the other hand into Haley's crotch.

Albeit it was the feel of the skirt's material, but as he ravaged her labia and ass hole that waited underneath, his dick grew once again.

Haley whimpered as she felt his cock rub against her hip.

"Go on. Touch it," Larry told her. He knew the look in a woman's eyes for when they wanted to take dick. And this little brunette had it.

Haley slowly swiveled her body to face Larry and his six-inch hard-on head on. Her fingers worked the tip of his cock and ball sack, and Haley felt her nerves flying away slowly.

"Good size, isn't her?" Brooke's raspy voice said from the bed.

Still, Haley only nodded her head. Then, by her own choice, she got down on one knee, then the other, until her mouth met the tip of Larry's dick.

Larry laughed for a second, as the already perfect view elevated itself.

Haley gave him a few good licks; some short, some long, some in between. Then she gave a few good sucks all over; then swallowed him down whole.

This went on for five minutes, and the pair of them made moans and groans all the while.

"You're making your friend very jealous," Larry said to her.

Haley took a quick break, her mouth still wrapped around the cock, and looked over to her friend on the bed. Brooke was sitting at the edge of the bed, her cheer skirt down and legs spread. She was staring right into Haley's eyes as her fingers thrust in and out of her pussy.

Haley felt a surge of lust as Brooke finger-fucked herself away; the two girls maintaining a hot and heavy eye contact. Haley had never been with another girl before – she hadn't even kissed one – and now she was watching one of her closest friends masturbating to the sight of her.

Still, whenever Nathan would watch porn…or more accurately, whenever Haley would _let_ Nathan watch porn, Haley would secretly join in on the masturbation fun and often masturbate away to the sight of the girl. Although she never admitted that. Not even to herself.

Larry and Haley's eye kept on Brooke. She was the most beautiful girl in Tree Hill, Larry thought, and maybe even in the whole _fucking_ world!

She had to be close! If not close to the world's number one, there was one thing she was close to, and that was coming.

Brooke's head thrashed back as she climaxed, the moans and squeals sending shivers down the spines of the two onlookers.

They watched intently as Brooke recovered herself and regained that sexy show-all-dimples smile.

"Actually, Mr. Sawyer," Brooke said (the "Mr. Sawyer" making Larry _very_ happy). "You're making me jealous," she looked at him, then down to Haley again.

Haley's mouth was still spread to capacity around Larry's dick, and Brooke's latest remark had got her even more hot and bothered.

It was a good ten seconds before Haley decided what she'd do. If Brooke was going to talk like that – so inviting, sexy, teasingly and playful – Haley was gonna go for her.

She extracted her mouth from its very comfy home of Larry's and began crawling over to the bedside.

"Hey. Come back here! You didn't make me come," Larry said with some fire in his eyes.

But Haley ignored his orders as she made her way slowly over to her friend. Brooke readied herself – at least for what she _hoped_ Haley was wanting – while occasionally darting a look up at Larry as if to say "Haha! Your dick didn't do the trick."

Oh, how Brooke loved to play on words. But not as much as she'd like Haley to play some words on her.

"Hey," Haley said with that big smile of hers.

"Hey, beautiful," Brooke returned the welcome.

"You're looking _so_ good," Haley told her.

"Oh, God...so are you," Brooke moaned with pleasure; Haley's face was incredible at this stage, and to go with that, her words were so unexpected and the biggest turn-on Brooke could remember.

Brooke had never been with a girl, either. She had kissed Peyton once, but that was to mess with Felix and his whole 'Dare Night' set-up.

And she'd swum completely naked with, again, Peyton, once or twice, but how she was feeling now came as a complete shock.

Maybe it truly was "chicks over dicks" for Brooke Davis.

Brooke brushed her hands through Haley's hair, her body bubbling over the edge with excitement and anticipation.

"I'm thirsty," Haley said with all her sexiness combined. "Can you help me with that?" she breathed heavily, she too shaking with anticipation and desire.

Brooke smiled weakly – her horniness getting the better of the humorous and bubbly personality she was known for – and Haley gave a wicked smile, before giving one little, soft-as-can-be lick of Brooke's pussy.

"Mmmm!" Brooke groaned in with some vigor in frustration. "Eat me, Haley," she pleaded.

But Haley gave just a few little licks. No darting, no sucking – just little licks.

"This tastes so good," Haley told her. She knew she was teasing Brooke, and she knew Brooke hated it, but Haley wanted to savior her first lesbian experience. And if that meant making Brooke bitch and moan about it at the same time, well… that was even more of a turn-on.

A further minute passed until Brooke could have no more of this soft stuff.

"Okay, I love you and all, Haley. And I know you're just trying to tease me and all that, but I _need_ you to make me come. You here me?" Brooke rapid-fired out.

"But I'm thirsty," Haley said innocently. She acted the line well, wanting Brooke to get the hint she had to say the 'magic words.'

"Then…" Brooke caught onto her little game. "Let me get you something to drink."

Yep. Open-fuckin'-Sesame! That sounded about good enough for Haley, and now for the reward.

Brooke smiled satisfyingly, this time _knowing_ Haley would go for it as the girl readied herself with great focus.

Just as Haley was about to bury her face inside and through Brooke's clit and tender insides, she felt her own pussy being crammed.

Brooke darted the evil eye to Larry, who knelt down behind Haley, his dick already inside her. He had just interrupted Brooke's paradise!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Haley objected as her head looked back.

"Oh, so _now_ you can talk," Larry said. "Typical Tree Hill slut."

"Excuse me?!" Haley asked.

What a jerk. He's saying Nathan was an ass, and then he himself – a _father_, for fuck's sake – says something like that.

"Karen was the same," Larry explained. "But after a while, she got used to it."

"What? Fucking someone the minute you've met them?" Haley quipped.

"We've met before," Larry said.

"Oh, okay. So if you've seen someone for a minute before, it's okay?"

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

Haley stopped herself from talking any more, and she looked rather hurt.

"Hey. Hey. Sorry, okay?" Larry lightened. "I didn't mean it, okay? It's just…didn't you come here for this?"

Larry sounded genuine in what he was saying and feeling, so it was only fair to give him a response.

"It's just…" Haley paused. "I'm pregnant," she told him.

"I'm so sorry," Larry said, immediately taking his dick out from inside her. She didn't even have to request he did so, he just realized out of…common courtesy, kinda.

"It's okay," Haley told him, very happy he understood.

"So the ass then?" Larry spread her cheeks apart, inspecting her tight hole.

Haley was about to object again, but stopped herself. She didn't think she should be fucking at all, what with a baby inside of her; but it felt good to be wanted. And he wanted her so badly.

Besides, Nathan never done anal on her, so this would be one of her dreams coming true.

"Yeah. Sure." Haley said, turning her head back around to meet the yellow brick road between her friend's legs.

She noticed Brooke had edged closer to her, and Brooke's face was more intensely horny than before.

"Now where were we?" Haley asked rhetorically in a mischievous tone.

As Haley stuck the full force of her tongue inside, Brooke let out the raspiest, sexiest squeal slash moan ever.

Haley's motivation kicked in from Brooke's noises and now Larry's ass-pumping.

As she tongue-fucked Brooke away, Peyton's DILF ravaged her back door.

It was definitely the right choice to skip practice today…

**END OF CHAPTER TREE**

_Leave comments and suggestions about what you might wanna see, as my mind and ideas mightn't support the majority of y'all. Having said that, I think this is my best chapter yet, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Oh, boy. What a trio, huh? There are countless limits to this. I love it!_


	4. 4:No Going Back Now,May As Well Continue

_So things take a turn when Peyton returns home after practice._

_This chapter will be more controversial/risqué as Peyton wants to explore her relationship with the one guy she really shouldn't._

_-----------------------------_

"What are you doing?!"

A voice screeched from the doorway.

Brooke, Haley and Haley were all fucking each other away, and froze when the shout was cried.

"Get the fuck out you sluts!"

Peyton boiled over the edge, almost in tears, as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Larry was still in doggy position with Haley well-rounded ass, and Brooke was still in bliss on Peyton's bed, receiving the best pussy-fucking of her life from Tutor Wife.

"You whores! You sluts!" Peyton screeched and squealed, running up to the trio with intentions to hurt them, but Larry forcibly stopping her.

Both Haley and Brooke were visually scared… immediately. They had never seen Peyton like this, and with good reason – they were having sex with her dad!

"I knew you were up to something you whhhooooores!" Peyton had tears streaming down her face.

"We're gonna go downstairs," Haley said as she and Brooke rushed out of the room.

"No… Nooo-hoho-noooo," Peyton cried into Larry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Peyton," he ran his fingers through her hair, hoping to calm her down, feeling guilty as ever. "I'm sorry, Peyton," he repeated to her over and over.

"Why them?" she sobbed into his chest. "Why not me?"

"Peyton… you're my daughter."

"And they're your daughter's best friends," she quipped.

"It's not the same," Larry told her. But he knew it was still wrong – the temptations were just too great. "I can't see you the same way I see them, you have to understand."

"Really?" Peyton asked, to which Larry nodded consolingly. "Then why does your dick?"

Larry looked down, seeing his hard-on still raging as it pulsed against Peyton's stomach, in the gap between her short cheer top and skirt.

Peyton gently broke herself free of Larry's tight grasp.

"Peyton," Larry tried stopping her from going any further. It was that look of a woman longing for cock that he recognized.

"You know you want this, dad," she told him.

Peyton's hands crept down Larry's hairy chest and to the bush underneath, grabbing his dick before giving it a few tugs.

"No," Larry restrained her hands and body. "I don't."

Was he resisting her attempts and wishing he could let something happen, or did he genuinely realize this wasn't the right thing to do?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're fighting again," Brooke said to Haley.

The two were sitting in the downstairs lounge room, wanting to give the pair upstairs they're privacy, but also listening in as best they could. And at this point it seemed like grief counseling.

"Do you want me to give you head again?" Haley asked her friend, sounding rather desperate.

Brooke giggled with that raspy voice driving Haley wild. Pussy was like Haley's new drug; and she needed a fix.

"We should wait for a better mood," Brooke told her.

Haley's body language was as plain as day and obvious as anything, and with Brooke's words, she slouched.

The next minute Haley taking swipes of her own pussy and gulping as much down as she could.

Never mind that twenty minutes ago, Haley was too nervous to speak, let alone much down on herself in front of another girl like she was now.

"Ooa, Brooke," she'd moan occasionally. Perhaps it was to just tease her friend (hopefully into Brooke's submission), or more likely, she wished it really was Brooke making her legs tremble and lips whimper.

Just then, Brooke heard another few loud shouts from upstairs. Peyton sounded more pissed off than ever.

Haley ignored it as she started rubbing and fingering herself. But Brooke raced up the stairway, in hope to settle things down.

She felt so guilty, and saw how selfish it was to go off and fuck Peyton's dad.

Although Peyton had been in her bad books for going after Lucas for the second time, she still felt horrible. Catching your two best friends screwing your dad? Even Brooke Davis knew that was fucked up.

But when Brooke got to the doorway, it was a much better situation than she'd hoped. She was glad the fight was over, and all the destruction from Cyclone Peyton had turned into something all four of them could enjoy together.

Peyton was riding her father reverse cowgirl style, her hips doing all the work as they thrust up and down. And the shouts Brooke could hear from downstairs, they were Peyton's moans of ecstasy.

Peyton knew she was exaggerating them, but that was so the two girls could here them, so then they knew _they'd_ be the ones missing out.

"Haleeeey! Come quick!" Brooke screamed out; Larry and Peyton waking up from their own world to see Brooke at the doorway.

"About time," Peyton said, the twang (pitch) in her voice flickering with each thrust of Larry's dick.

Larry just couldn't believe his luck. His dick was sore, after hours of penetration today, but his mind and body didn't want to shut down from the fuckfest.

Brooke took a few slow steps to the pair, not waiting for Haley any longer, and stared down Peyton's entire body. She'd learnt today that she _definitely_ liked the female body.

She thought Haley's was rockin', well Peyton's was twice as good.

"Now why can't you do that when we're in dressing rooms together?" Brooke laughed.

Peyton's ever-so-perky breasts and nicely shaven pussy drove her hormones wild. Her hatred for the girl had temporarily vanished. Who knows, maybe this would be them closer together.

Peyton's face hit a near climax, and the overwhelming look on her face was priceless. Brooke started rubbing her pussy at the sight as she heard Larry's groans and Peyton's whimpers and screams of encouragement all intensify.

Brooke timed it perfectly so that her already-close orgasm came simultaneously with both Peyton and Larry.

The moaning and whole atmosphere of the room was incredible as the three let their cum flow all at once.

"Yeah, come in her pussy," Brooke recovered quickly and had gotten down on her knees and as close to Larry's dick, where the moans of the father and daughter were still going.

"Come in that pussy," Brooke continued, aggressively but playfully as she rubbed and pinched Peyton's labia and clit some more out of pure want.

Larry needed a rest, and now was a better time than ever with Peyton moaning Brooke's name. He lifted Peyton off and rolled himself to the top of the bed.

Neither Peyton nor Brooke needed any hints; they were already in the moment with one another.

Peyton shuffled herself down onto her back and watched as Brooke worked her cunt over. There was no time for fooling around, and Brooke tried every trick in the book – soft licks, vicious licks, slow finger-fucking, fast finger-fucking… anal finger-fucking. Even nibbling, then biting, of the fresh around and inside Peyton.

And it's not that none of it worked – Brooke didn't intend for it to. She just wanted her tongue to meet its new best friend and forget about dicks…maybe forever.

Although she did have sex with Larry for hours on end already today, this right now and her experience with Haley far surpassed that.

She may have been more vocal with a dick shoved up her, but eating pussy and getting your pussy eaten out - especially from your two closest friends – was Brooke's new idea of heaven.

It was time for her mouth to meet the most important people in her life. She thought of it as being a born-again rug muncher.

And seeing their faces light up with intrigue, then making them practically freeze with bliss, well that was the best part.

**END OF FOURTH CHAPTER**

_Thanks to the user sexybestlookin who gave me the suggestion for this chapter, in that Peyton gets in on the action then Brooke discovers it._

_As I get more and more into this story, I love it more and more.._

_And I understand a lot of others mightn't like the whole incest thing that's into it; even Brooke/Haley with Larry might not be your style, but for those that do, thanks!_

_I just like the idea of any of these three hotties getting down and dirty, and there needs to be a 'lucky guy' in the mix. With that, I think he needs to be pretty experienced, so Lucas and Nathan are out, as their personalities and their relationships with each other would test the boundaries, so then there's Larry or Dan (keep in mind, Keith's dad at this stage)._


	5. 5: Recent history, aka HIS story

_Set around episode 12 in the fourth season. Peyton and Lucas are together now…_

_-----------------------------_

The State Championship had come and gone. Lucas and Peyton had got together. Their love was shining again.

But Peyton never forgot about that day – over a month ago now – that she got a bit more intimate with Brooke than ever before.

And she never forgot the way her dad felt in her, either. It was gross, Peyton knew it. It was gross to ever have something like that with your dad, but he was such a good one.

And Larry barely got any sex nowadays, what with the love of his life – Peyton's mother - dying ten years ago…

She and her dad hadn't really spoken since that day.

Maybe it's because that father-daughter relationship was stretched so far out from normality, they had to avoid one another.

That didn't stop them from going at one another on that one, faithful day, though. Just like the broken friendship didn't stop her from sex with Brooke.

None of that mattered now. That's what Peyton told herself, at least. She didn't want it to matter.

She had just got Lucas back. And they were in love now more than ever.

Sitting together in her bedroom, the two of them felt their connection sky rocket. Both Lucas and Peyton were ready to rip each other's clothes off.

Once the kissing started, one thing led to another and Lucas was taking off Peyton's clothes as she done the same to him.

Peyton hadn't had this is so long.

Two years ago all she wanted from Lucas was sex. But now she wanted it all. She wanted to be Mrs. Peyton Scott.

She thought about that since the second they reunited. That kiss on the basketball court post-match.

But she didn't only think romantically. She was a girl, after all… a horny girl. She was often overshadowed by Brooke in that department, but more and more Peyton was thinking sexy thoughts.

She wanted a dick. She wanted one to sooth and tease; to please and comfort her.

"Take me," Peyton moaned as Lucas threw her pants to the side, leaving her only the red underwear she wore.

Lucas cupped her breasts with both hands and sucked them.

Peyton groaned with delight, but still wanted more.

She playfully shoved him down as best she could.

"Okay, okay," Lucas snickered. "Be patient."

He made his way down to her panties, the both of them smiling the whole way through.

Lucas took off his remaining clothing before slipping off Peyton's.

"Get it hard for me," Peyton said desperately in such a sexy manner.

"It already is," Lucas chuckled. "Thanks to you."

The two kissed again, before breaking it and getting straight to business.

Peyton shuffled herself down the bed as Lucas got off it.

He parted Peyton's legs as he stood in front of her, readying his dick.

With one thrust, he was in and Peyton was moaning.

Peyton forgot how big his was. Still, she couldn't help but think; "Not as big as Dad's."

As Lucas worked up a pace, Peyton was groaning like crazy. God, she loved sex!

At that moment, they heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Oh, shit," Lucas said as he stopped the pumping.

Even over Peyton's rather loud sounds, he could here the footsteps, and so could Peyton.

"Hide. Hide!" Peyton screeched as Lucas pulled his dick out of her and she closed her legs.

It would be so embarrassing to have someone walk in on you having sex.

Although, again when she thought about it, Peyton had no problem with Brooke seeing her and her dad fucking like wild.

Lucas stumbled as raced to put his jeans on.

"Just hide!" Peyton whispered.

"Hello Lucas," a voice of acknowledgement came from the doorway.

Oh, no…

"How's my daughter?"

Larry stood there with a smile on his face.

"Tell me this," Lucas said to himself; "Why the _fuck_ didn't you close the door?"

Well, Larry was supposed to be away at sea. Looks like he made an early return home.

"Hey, Dad," Peyton said quietly.

If it wasn't for the fact she'd fucked him senseless not so long ago, this would be much more awkward. But that wasn't the case, and as much as Lucas felt it, Peyton didn't feel much unease at all.

"You know, Lucas… I've got an interesting story about Brooke and Peyton," Larry paused; "That happened in this bedroom."

"Dad!" Peyton squealed. Surely he wasn't going to tell Lucas about _that_ day.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Peyton," Larry said as he took a few steps towards the bed.

"It's just, one day, Brooke came over for a, uh…'visit'," Larry chuckled as he air finger quoted. "And, well… I fucked," he said bluntly.

"Then she fucked me, then I fucked her, then she fucked me, and so on," Larry smirked as he told the story to Lucas, all the while unbuckling his belt as he very slowly made his way to Peyton.

"So then Brooke invited your little friend Haley over. And she was hesitant at first and all, but then I, you," Larry continued casually; "fucked her in the butt."

Lucas stood there taking it all in. He couldn't believe it! And he wouldn't have if it wasn't for Peyton's face which wasn't denying the story. In fact, her face was one of terror, as if she knew the story was the truth.

"Well then my lovely daughter comes home," Larry put his hand on Peyton's shoulder and looked deep into her eyes in a way no father should their daughter; "And she sees me with her two friends."

Lucas' face was one of pure hurt by this stage. But he had no idea it was going to get worse.

"And she loved it," Larry continued. "She loved it so much, she wanted in, and she fucked me then she even fucked Brooke," he finished abruptly.

"You should have seen her and Brooke going at it, Lucas," Larry looked over to him as his hand slowly traveled down Peyton's naked body. "I was practically coming at the sight of it," he chuckled.

"Lucas, I-"

"Forget it," Lucas stopped Peyton. "I didn't know you could be that kind of person."

Lucas was crushed. Completely crushed.

"Oh, she can be that kind of person, Lucas," Larry chimed in again.

He dropped his pants down to his ankles and flopped out his dick right in front of Peyton's face.

"Just watch," Larry told Lucas with a smile.

Peyton looked over to Lucas and could see how visibly shocked and upset he was. He was verging on tears just standing there.

"Come on, Peyton," Larry interrupted her sensitive thoughts as he flopped his dick in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Luke," she whispered to her boyfriend before grabbing hold of Larry's cock and shoving it into her mouth.

Lucas hung his head in disappointment, disbelief and disgust.

"Don't be so shocked, Lucas," Larry said. "I mean, she's hot right?"

Larry grabbed Peyton's breasts and squeezed them.

What the fuck kind of dad was he? Who the hell does stuff like this?!

Lucas watched Peyton; her hands were rapidly pumping away on Larry's dick as her mouth would gargle and gag away.

This was sickening. Lucas had to get the fuck out of there.

"Hey," Larry stopped Lucas as he began to storm out of the room. "She's calling you."

"Lucas," Peyton moaned softly. It was muffled as she sucked away, but it was definitely "Lucas."

Lucas walked up to them. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, just like he couldn't believe the story. But that was true and now something told Lucas to do this.

Larry pulled his dick out of Peyton's strong, lustful grasp, and when Peyton realized it was gone, she looked to be in a trance.

She looked hazy and drunk, and her mouth was spilling out cum.

Lucas pulled his jeans down and shoved his dick in front of Peyton for her to slurp down.

If she was going to give her father a blowjob, Lucas had to at least know he was the better candidate for the job.

"No," Peyton rejected him; "Fuck me."

Without a thought, Lucas gently pushed Peyton down onto the bed again.

"I've got her ass," Larry said as he roughly turned Peyton over onto her side.

Lucas paused for a bit. What did Larry mean? This was Lucas' time… Peyton wanted _him_, not her so-called "father."

"We're both gonna fuck her," Larry told him, sensing Lucas didn't quite understand the drill (pun intended!).

Peyton groaned with anticipation.

"If this is what Peyton wants," Lucas told Larry firmly.

He looked down to Peyton's face, and she nodded. She _really_ wanted this.

"Okay," Lucas said as he shifted his dick inside her cunt.

Larry made his way around the other side and spread Peyton's ass as he battered his cock on it again.

"Just put it in," Lucas said with vigor.

Larry done so and squeezed himself inside of her.

Peyton let out one big moan before the two of them started up motions.

This was just what Peyton wished for.

Now all she needed was to have Brooke sitting on her face as she gulped down her cum load after load.

**END OF FIFTH CHAPTER**


	6. 6: Bevin's The New It Girl

**Getting to know the **_**real**_** Larry Sawyer: Chapter Six**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, this is Bevin."

Peyton introduced her cheerleading friend to Larry.

"Bevin, this is my dad: Larry."

Bevin shook Larry's hand enthusiastically, with a big smile, before jumping on Peyton to hug her wildly.

"I can't believe I'm _finally_ in your house," Bevin squealed. "Thanks for inviting me, Peyton."

"No problem, Bevin," Peyton said, humbled. Bevin's outbursts always had the people around her quiet down – partly because she was over-exuberant, and partly because what she said usually had people shaking their heads at her stupidity and or immaturity.

But she was one of them girls you just let dumb things slide with. Don't correct her, just let her go by her merry way, because she wouldn't be able to understand any suggestion you make, anyway.

"So did you print them off?" Bevin asked.

"Uh, yeah," Peyton gave a light smile. "They're up in my room."

Peyton gave Larry one little look before making her way up the stairs and Bevin followed in quick pursuit.

"Oh my GOD!" Bevin squealed again, this time ear-piercing. "I'm going up to Peyton's room, I'm going up to Peyton's room, I'm going up to Peyton's room," she chanted.

Good god, she was dumb – but it was so loveable.

Bevin froze at the doorway, her eyes scanning everything in Peyton's room as her head tilted from side to side like a dog – which wasn't a surprising comparison.

Her head quickly turned to the footsteps walking up the stairs. It was Larry.

"Bevin," Peyton called as she grabbed a pile of something from her desk; "Here."

Bevin skipped over to Peyton and she swiped up what Peyton held out to her.

"These are great," Bevin said, inspecting them.

They were photos; photos of Brooke and Bevin, at various functions and whatnot. Some were at school, others from sleepovers, or cheerleading comps out from Tree Hill.

"How much do I owe you?" Bevin asked, still flipping through the photos.

"Nothing," Peyton gave her a little smile.

"Really?" Bevin was taken aback. "No -- I wanna pay you _something_, Peyton."

"Well," Peyton thought carefully. "How about you just tell me what you're doing with them?" she looked at the photos in Bevin's hands.

"I'm making a scrapbook."

"A scrapbook?" Peyton asked intrigued. "A scrapbook of what?"

"Of us girls," Bevin said, rather unsettled.

"Really? All us from the squad?" Peyton prodded again, feeling Bevin's unease was a sure sign she wasn't telling the truth.

"Mm-hm," Bevin nodded lightly.

"So where am _I_? Where's Theresa; where's Rachel?"

Peyton knew this would be an overload on Bevin's brain. Everything was…

"They're um -- you're um… it's a surprise."

"Bevin," Peyton grabbed both of Bevin's wrists with her hands, letting her know it was safe to be honest and speak openly; "Do you _like_ Brooke?"

"Of course I do," Bevin laughed nervously. "She's my friend."

"You can be honest with me," Peyton looked Bevin in the eyes caringly.

But Bevin wasn't budging. She wasn't doing a thing other than her blank stare.

"Okay," Peyton hung her head, knowing she had to take the matter into her own hands.

Peyton leaned walked over to her computer and shifted the mouse for the screen to pop up. Bevin watched, her heart racing as she tried not to show her nerves.

Peyton navigated around the desktop for a bit, clicking the mouse a few times and opening a folder.

"Come here," Peyton called Bevin softly.

Bevin walked over to Peyton, looking at the computer screen all the while.

"This is the folder you gave me," Peyton explained; "And these are all the pictures you had in it, see?"

Bevin nodded her head nervously.

"So if you're just _friends_ with Brooke, why do you have these, Bevin?"

Thumbnail view in the folder was on, and some of the images there weren't so PG-rated as the ones Peyton had printed off and Bevin was holding in her hands.

"Don't worry, I haven't told Brooke," Peyton said softly.

There were at least half a dozen pictures there of Brooke nude. Some were from a fair distance away, with not that great quality as they'd obviously been zoomed into, and others were from inside lockers at the dress room.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Peyton nudged Bevin playfully as she quit the folder and turned the monitor off. "Girls are hot, I get it," Peyton said casually.

"You think so too?" Bevin asked as tears were swelling in her eyes and one trickled down her cheek.

"I know so," Peyton comforted her. "And as Brooke Davis herself once told me: boys love lesbians," she said with a smile, trying to cheer Bevin up.

Peyton grasped the girl's thighs as Bevin rested her head on Peyton's shoulder.

As Bevin shifted her head, crying onto her friend's collar bone, Peyton began to rub Bevin's body.

Peyton felt genuinely saddened that Bevin was upset about the situation where she'd been sprung for being into girls. But that was part of Peyton's plan.

Peyton the schemer had a plan, and right now, it was working out pretty much the way she expected, and exactly the way she wanted.

As she rubbed Bevin's thighs, she hoped the dumb blonde -- or brunette… whatever the hell Bevin was – would feel the hint.

She hoped Bevin would get the message that this wasn't just friend-to-friend comforting. Peyton wanted her sensually, and hoped Bevin wasn't too dumb not to realize that.

"Peyton," Bevin said softly as she raised her head back up.

"Yeah?" Peyton asked, feeling Bevin's breath and ready for a kiss that was _surely_ coming.

"Can you stop rubbing me – it's kinda weird."

"Oh," Peyton stopped, dropping her hands of Bevin completely.

This girl really didn't get it, did she.

And Peyton was actually shocked by the fact. Sure, a rat could outsmart this girl -- but the language of sex should be known to everyone. Her and Skills mustn't have done it yet.

But all that didn't stop Peyton. She launched forward, startling Bevin to take a few steps back as she kissed her.

Peyton lapped her tongue over Bevin's as fast as she could as her eyes closed and soft whimpers filled her.

By the time Bevin could process what was even happening, she was kissing Peyton back.

Their tongues wrestled, with Peyton playing the dominant.

Peyton took hold of Bevin's hips, wildly caressing them as she jolted her stomach against the other girl's.

Now Bevin was letting out a few short moans as Peyton sucked her lips and flicked her tongue all around inside her warm mouth.

Bevin loved it – every moment.

"Have you ever had someone go down on you?" Peyton asked as she broke the kiss.

The look in Peyton's eyes made Bevin all nervous inside. Peyton had an amazing smile, and she looked so rejuvenated after that moment they had.

"My -- my dog has," Bevin stammered.

"Oh, god!" Peyton squealed as she giggled uncontrollably.

Only Bevin Mirskey could do that; have her dog lick her private regions like that!

Peyton laughed some more, unable to stop herself, and knowing Bevin wasn't laughing at all. Not even smiling.

"Stop it," Bevin pleaded.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry," Peyton fought off the tears of laughter as she settled down. "How long ago was this?" she asked with a little chuckle.

"Last week," Peyton said with a look of concern. She knew it was wrong.

"Oh, god, Sweetie," Peyton brushed Bevin's hair from her forehead – almost lovingly – as she gave Bevin that look again; "You're _so_ cute."

Although the thought alone was sickening to Peyton, it was a strange turn on. Of course, any girl who's just fucked her father twice must surely be turned on by strange things, this was still a weird feeling for Peyton.

Here was Bevin - a girl with whom no-one has ever given pleasure orally (and by the sounds of it, never given her any pleasure at _all_) – who was willing enough to have her family pet 'deflower' her of sorts.

"You've washed it since then, haven't you?" Peyton asked as her eyes trailed down Bevin's body and between her legs.

"Mm-hm," Bevin nodded as her whole body shook from all the nerves of being this close to someone – let alone one of her cheerleader girlfriends.

"Well, do you want me to lick it?" Peyton grinned as she bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah," Bevin whispered sensually.

She was so ready to have her pussy feel good. And now that she was about to get it, her loud, exaggerated personality was being softened.

"That's good," Peyton pressed up against her, making Bevin take steps back until her legs finally hit the bed. "Because I love pussy."

Bevin didn't really know how to be turned on, but she knew one certain way to fulfill her hormones after snapping those pictures of Brooke completely naked in the dressing rooms last week.

Moments after she'd shot them and got home was when she let her dog do the nasty deed down there. She concentrated on her camera's screen and the photos, imagining Brooke's tongue licking her cunt.

At least she was thinking of someone else and not her canine. Still, that didn't make it alright. But then Bevin didn't know she'd have one of Tree Hill's finest doing the same thing not seven days later now, did she?

Peyton yanked Bevin's skirt and panties down and off before playfully pushing her onto the bed.

Bevin breathed heavily as she lay on her back – the bottom half of her completely bare and already semi-wet.

Peyton joined her on the bed as she got on her hands and knees, hovering over Bevin.

"Dad!" Peyton called out.

"Yes?" Larry's voice answered immediately.

"What are you _doing_?" Bevin quipped to Peyton quietly but furiously. Gee, she didn't seem _as_ stupid at this particular moment…

Larry popped his head in from the doorway within a second, as if he was already there.

"He was there the whole time," Peyton smiled at Bevin, who's face was far more confused than usual.

Larry nodded as he made his whole body visible, then took a few steps into the room, nodding his head.

"What is this?" Bevin asked as her eyes darted between Peyton and Larry.

Larry unclipped his belt and pulled it off.

"I don't know why you still wear belts when you have to yank them off every time we have company anyway," Peyton commented with a smile as she watched Larry.

Bevin was bewildered by the two of them. Peyton was still on top, but her attention had gone completely to Larry.

Larry dropped his jeans down and flopped his dick out from his briefs.

Bevin jumped at the surprise. Not just the fact the guy was _doing_ this, but at his hard-on that bounced out.

"And if you didn't wear those damn jeans, I could have you whenever I wanted," Peyton grinned some more.

Bevin would have pinched herself to see if this was real, but the pulsating in her now dripping pussy was enough to confirm just that.

"And if you didn't wear those damned clothes, I'd be fucking you whenever I wanted," Larry exchanged the same frame of conversation with Peyton. "Oh, wait -- I kind of already do that."

Peyton and Larry smiled between one another as Larry took the last few steps over to the bed and immediately smacked Peyton's ass though her jeans.

"Let's get them off," Larry said, not bothering to even unbutton or unzip them.

He pulled them down pass Peyton's ass that poked out to just below her knees.

Larry's dick jumped a beat and gave his daughter's panties one long sniff before sliding them down just beyond her knees too.

"Shuffle back," Peyton said soothingly as she brought her attention back to Bevin.

Bevin did so after a moment's pause. She thought about whether or not to go though with this, because it was getting really weird now Larry was there.

As Bevin shifted back, Peyton told her when to stop.

Peyton's mouth was at the helm of Bevin's crotch when she gave the order.

"Are you gonna taste my pussy?" Bevin asked.

One would think that question had already been answered, but so much had happened sexually to Bevin in the last couple minutes that would have her mind out of whack.

"Not only that," Peyton gave Bevin another of her blissful smiles. "I'm gonna make you come… then I'm going to drink it _all_ up," she prolonged the word 'all' in a bigger-than-life manner.

"I'm already wet," Bevin moaned with a little smile.

"Well, I should get started," Peyton delved her head down.

"Wait," Bevin stopped her. "What is…_HE_ going to do?" she asked, looking up at Larry.

"He's going to fuck me," Peyton gave Bevin a little wink. "You want him to fuck you later, too?"

Bevin shook her head as soon as the question came out.

"He's really good," Peyton said, trying to sell the idea – one she thought Bevin would have been only too happy to go through with.

"But isn't he your brother?" Bevin asked with a slight look of disgust on her face.

"What? No -- that's silly," Peyton gave her a playful "come on, what kind of person do you think I am?" face. "He's my dad," she finished plainly.

Peyton burst into a short stint of laughter as she messed around with Bevin's head.

"Hm," Bevin shrugged. "Okay," she gave Peyton one big smile.

Huh?! She was disgusted at the notion he was her brother, but since he's her father it's alright? Or _better_ than alright?!

"At least it's not incest," Bevin smiled matter-of-factly.

Peyton hung her head in a funny sort of shame again. That type of shame Bevin and her insignificant, naive mind could bring to people.

She was even _told_ when she and Larry met downstairs "this is my dad." Oh well, that was just another thing that went over Bevin's head.

"Yep… yep, at least it's not _that_," Peyton said trying not to laugh as she looked back at Larry who put his finger up to his mouth and motioned "shhh" with a smile of his own.

"You look pretty good for a dad, Mr. Sawyer. _Can you_ fuck me later?" Bevin asked. The words came out with relative ease this time… those nerves were disappearing; a sure sign her horny nature was settling in and discarding some of that hesitance she had before.

"I don't know, Bevin. Peyton gives pretty good head," he gave his daughter another smile; "You might be _pretty_ worn out by the time she's through with ya."

"I hope so," Bevin giggled and moaned a little.

"Alright then," Larry said like an announcer.

He spit on his fingers and rubbed around and in Peyton's cunt, before drilling himself inside her.

"So, Peyton… who else did you give head to?" Bevin asked intrigued as Peyton readied herself for the pussy beneath her.

Peyton gave Bevin one last little look – with a raise of the eyebrow, a gorgeous smile, and her eyes opened wide and gloriously so.

"Brooke," Peyton whispered and she dived her head hard into Bevin's pussy.

Bevin let out a big groan as Peyton's tongue let wrath on her insides. But it wasn't so much the impact and sensation of the tongue, supple lips, and pursuing fingers that got Bevin groaning – it was the thought of Peyton having Brooke in this same position.

Bevin was going to come for the first time in her life. And it was then that she noticed she'd never let the photos in her hand go.

For the second time in a week, Bevin stared lustfully down at photos of Brooke as her cunt was ravaged. She could get used to this…

**END OF SIXTH CHAPTER**

__________________________________

_Well, that was different. It was fun writing the part of dim-witted Bevin._

_Hope y'all liked it – whether or be a Bevin fan or not (and for those who aren't, how can you not be? Why aren't you, eh?)_

_I was considering making this a whole new story, and either; a) cutting Larry out completely and making it strictly femslash; or b) making the new story a continuation of the "Getting to know the Real Larry Sawyer" story. But in the end, I think the threesome all fit it perfectly, and lays out the platform for Peyton to do some more very, very wrong things with her father in upcoming chapters._

_Saying that, I might take Peyton out of the spotlight a bit, because I know some of you fans might be Peyton Sawyer haters (*cough* *cough* toddntan (who I urge to find Peyton attractive…please, dude! :D))._

_So feel free to give me some ideas -- whether it be certain characters to include, or a particular scene setting, etc. But if you do, try to refrain from doing so in half-sentences that have been written in, like, two seconds! A couple sentences would be great – even if one of those was "Man, I'd love to see that! It'd be so fucking hot!!!"_


	7. 7: P's Room, 4 Walls of Pure Awesomness

**Getting to know the **_**real**_** Larry Sawyer: Chapter Seven**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaaaaaah," Bevin squealed.

Her voice echoed through the Sawyer house's hallway and downstairs all throughout.

"Settle her down, Peyton," Larry said with nuisance.

Peyton was too busy slurping Bevin's cum.

She'd just given her dumb friend the first ever orgasm of her life, apparently. And although she knew Bevin's insignificant brain wasn't capable of providing enough power to do a _lot_ of things, Peyton thought a climax would have been achievable for her. But no.

Back in the moment, Bevin was groaning and still screeching and squealing as her body rocked uncontrollably up and down.

Peyton's mouth kept suckled around Bevin's cunt, awaiting her flying juices.

Bevin's face was one of distress but incredible glee and pleasure. She couldn't have pictured a better first orgasm… unless of course, it was Brooke there and not Peyton.

The second-in-charge Peyton was good enough, but that didn't change the fact Bevin was staring directly at her favorite photo of Brooke that she still had in her right hand.

Bevin grunted through her teeth as she felt the last few surges come to an abrupt end.

"That was fun," Bevin said all giggly with some shortness of breath.

She was so cute and naïve. And even in such a sexual position, Bevin still couldn't muster up a hint of absolute dirty lust. It was ridiculous how unsexy she sounded, and it was only for her body and exuberance that kept both Larry and Peyton horny for more.

"Come on, dad. Chop chop!" Peyton smacked her ass playfully as she gave attention back to Larry.

Bevin watched with her biggest smile as Peyton chuckled and wiggled her ass a bit.

Larry was still fucking her doggystyle and working up a mean grunt and sweat of his own.

As Peyton rolled her tongue in her mouth and swallowed the rest of Bevin's cum she had drenched in her mouth, Peyton whimpered a little.

"Don't say anything, but I think you're yummier than Brooke," Peyton gave Bevin a smile as she quickly turned her head back around and playfully poked her on the bellybutton.

Bevin said nothing, but giggled a little. She told herself then that from this day forward, she was going to masturbate – regularly.

And most likely, she'd finger herself and reminisce this exact moment, with the girl she used to think was plain, boring, and crying 24-7. Add rugmuncher to that list and erase all previous entries, because Peyton deserved it.

Bevin snapped back out of her thoughts and into the real world as she heard Larry's grunts.

Peyton laughed a little in her throat – the satisfaction clearly on her face as Larry came inside of her.

"I'm never going to get tired of this," Larry said smugly as he pulled his dick out, Peyton's cunt dripping out.

"Glad I could help, Daddy," Peyton smiled as Larry leaned over her and they kissed.

'Daddy.' They probably should have evolved past that, but adding that extra syllable struck a hormone in Peyton's body. At least, in such kinky, fun-loving positions it made her all tingly inside. 'Brookey' was her favorite, and Haley… well, it was already there.

"Our last cat might have died a long time ago, but you sure still know how to treat a pussy," Peyton grinned.

It was a good few seconds before they broke it. By then, Bevin was watching in awe, her promise to masturbate already being made, as she lay there with her pinkie rubbing her clit.

"See how pretty she is," Peyton whispered to Larry as their noses still connected.

Larry looked over and down below, in between the legs of their new play toy.

"Looks a bit small," Larry said.

"It is. It's so tight," Peyton smiled again. "So I'll leave you to it."

Peyton knelt up then stepped down off the bed, with nothing but a mischievous grin.

"Where are _you_ going?" Larry asked, demanding an answer right there and then.

"Out."

"Out? Out where?" Larry became rather assertive.

"Out with Lucas," Peyton explained as she picked up her panties and jeans from the floor, fitting them on as Larry continued to fire questions.

"And where might you and Lucas be going?"

"Well, we're not really going _out_ if you know what I mean," Peyton gave a cheeky grin.

"What do you mean?" Bevin chimed in as she sat up, utterly confused…as always.

Larry and Peyton both sighed and shook their heads in a strange unison. But of course, that was common after a Bevin comment.

"Don't worry," Peyton reassured Larry, noting his face was now one of worry.

He'd been upset just about every time when Peyton and Lucas spent time together after the two of them had been together.

And Peyton thought she knew why. Larry might be insecure about his relationship with his daughter – a relationship that, fucked up as it was, he wanted to keep to _exactly_.

"He could never fulfill me enough," Peyton said as she pulled her top over her head, fitting it on. "And for that matter, he could never _fill_ me like you do."

Peyton gave Larry another dirty little grin as she walked up and grabbed his dick for a quick second. She wanted to let him know her dirty mind interrelated with his and she loved every taboo minute they spent together.

"You know, some fathers don't even give their daughters one ounce of love, but you shoot it out on my face every day I ask."

Larry was left speechless. Damn… she knew the right things to say, and the right way to say them.

Peyton gave Larry a peck on the cheek, before skipping out of the room.

"Oh, yeah," she froze at the doorway. "I invited someone over."

Peyton gave another cheeky grin and "who could it be?" look.

"Brooke," Larry answered casually.

Peyton's face dropped.

"How'd you know?" she asked, making no attempts to hide it - disappointed her big surprise had been solved, and so easily.

"Well - for one - you know Bevin likes her, and being the great friend you are, you thought 'Hey, this'll be fun for the pair of 'em'," Larry began. This first point of his was so exact to Peyton's thinking; she was convinced he was somehow reading her mind.

"And second, you know how much _I_ like Brooke," Larry finished off.

Peyton raised her eyebrows. How could that second point make Larry so sure she'd invite Brooke?

"Okay, I listened in on the other end when you made that call earlier," Larry admitted, a little mischievous grin on his face as Peyton returned it.

"Daddy… Remember what I told you about listening in on my private conversations?"

"So he can fuck you but you won't let him --?"

"-- Yes," Peyton ended Bevin's sentence.

"That's weird," Bevin commented again, all dumb like as she turned her head side to side.

"It's because she knows how much I love Brooke's voice," Larry said behind his shoulder to Bevin. "And in just the same way I'm jealous of Lucas when he's with my daughter, Peyton's jealous of Brooke when she's with her daddy."

That hit Peyton pretty hard. He was being rather mean… unnecessarily so.

"Oh, come on, Peyton!" Larry called out as tears swelled up in Peyton's eyes and she ran out down the hall and stairs.

"I'm going to see Lucas!" Peyton screamed out.

She was obviously upset; Larry could hear the hurt in her voice.

But it was useless going after her, and within seconds he heard the front door slam shut and she was gone.

That was the first real fight Larry had had with his daughter in a while. They had been horny, cheeky, and as the saying goes, "Happy as Larry" – which fit perfectly in the situation.

It was amazing how quickly things had changed. Twenty seconds ago Peyton was grinning in the most taboo situation, and now she was off being her emotionally-wrapped self.

"So," Larry turned his full attention to Bevin, forgetting about Peyton. "Do you wanna do this, Miss…?"

"Mirskey," Bevin smiled.

"Mirskey," Larry repeated. It wouldn't have been the first time he fucked a girl whose surname he didn't know. At least he'd changed that this time 'round.

"I wanna wait for Brooke," Bevin said after a moment's awkward silence.

"So do I," Larry gave her a smile.

They didn't find one another repulsive, but each knew the other lusted for one thing more than all: Brooke Davis. Yes, even Bevin knew that's who and what Larry wanted.

"I can take care of that dick for you, though," Bevin spoke softly, that blush returning as her eyes focused in on Larry's now-limp dick.

His cock immediately rose up. Slowly but surely… just from her mere words.

Larry shifted himself over to the bedside again and Bevin shuffled closer as she sprung up on her knees.

"You know, Mr. Sawyer… I don't like boys," Bevin said in a sexy tone.

What's this? Bevin could be a tease?! Was she really smart enough to pull something that exotic off?!

"I just wanna taste Peyton," Bevin finished as she wrapped her hands around Larry's dick and chugged it inside her mouth.

"Fine with me," Larry said through another grunt as Bevin kicked into full gear.

Wasn't this her first sexual encounter? But if she'd never given a blowjob before, how the fuck could she be this good at one?! Larry had to ask her that question afterwards.

For now, Larry ruffled his hands through Bevin's hair and assisted in her movements; pulling her head in and drawing it back.

This girl was asking for a facial. And to go with that, she was desperate to taste her friend Brooke and for Brooke to taste her back.

And, by god - if one man was gonna be the 'chosen one' to guide two lovely ladies into harmonious passion together, it was going to be Larry Sawyer.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

_I've got mixed feelings about this chapter. Don't know if I'm happy with it or not. It's really a bit of a 'filler.' So next chapter, expect B Davis to rock your world :P_

_Sophia Bush is a "goddess amongst women"… maybe that's why I find it difficult to write in her character sometimes. No words can describe anything she does, because she is so beyond perfection, we can't imagine where to even begin! :D Or something like that…._

_By the way, that "Happy as Larry" bit is probably unbeknownst outside of Australia; or at least to a lesser extent. I've used it as a pun here, I guess, just because it came to mind then fit so well. Couldn't resist… even if it is a part of my culture I don't fancy too much: slang. It basically means "to be very happy." So all your Americana and whatnot, think of my explanation as a The More You Know segment ;) haha!_

_Just randomly again, I wanna thank some Fan-Fiction-ers that have been awesome to me: Sophi20, hottie23, toddntan, splashey20, , .xO._


	8. 8: No Need to Brooke Yourself!

**Getting to know the **_**real**_** Larry Sawyer: Chapter Eight**

**Larry/Brooke/Bevin**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Sawyer, can you pleeeeeeeeeease get out of Brooke?!" Bevin squealed. "I wanna fuck her!"

Bevin had been carrying on and squealing like this for the past couple minutes, nearing tears as she wasn't getting what she wanted.

Brooke had shown up - just like Peyton promised – and she was sexier than ever.

Bevin had been chugging down on Larry's dick for a good three or four minutes before the wonderful aura that was Brooke Davis blessed their humble little room.

As Brooke posed at the doorway, with nothing but a corset and some tasteful lingerie panties, Larry blew his cum all over Bevin's face.

Being the not-all-there person Bevin was, she'd mistaken his cum for an acid. Fuckin' hell, where was the education for this girl?!

But putting that trademark Bevin dullness aside, Larry thought she'd done a good job – especially for her first time… _apparently_.

And although she had a gorgeous face, that was made even better by her giggling, it was the sight of Brooke that sent Larry over the edge.

Bevin had gotten him to a certain point, then he'd pulled himself from around her warmth and jerked himself away, occasionally slapping the naïve dumbo's face – which she loved.

So when Brooke gave the pair their first view for the day, Larry knew it was going to be _all_ about him and Brooke. It _had_ to be.

Bevin was cute and everything, but, by God, Brooke was a sexual goddess.

She enforced so much arousal, she could turn on a TV just by entering the room… and I don't mean the "Power" button, I mean the television would physically grow genitalia – male or female parts – and they'd rage for her.

Back to the moment, Brooke was moaning like wild. And Larry, well he was grunting like wild.

These two had a special chemistry, and they weren't prepared to let it go. Especially not while they both loved sex so much.

A tear would stream down Bevin's face every now and again as she began to try and wrench Larry away from her brunette crush.

"I want Brooke! I want Brooke!"

Larry shoved her away with his elbow.

He _could_ be rather violent at times. Unnecessarily so, and he didn't seem to realize the forcer he would do it with. Either that or he just didn't care.

"Let me fuck Brooke! Let me fuck her! Le'me fuck HER!" Bevin screamed now.

She became more irrational with each passing thrust.

Larry tried his best to ignore her, while Brooke didn't even have to try.

While Larry's dick was inside her, it was as if nothing else even existed. It was like the only part of her body that functioned was down there, between her thighs, and she couldn't remember anything else.

"LET ME HAVE A GOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bevin yelled, deafingly so.

Well that woke Brooke up. _And_ it pissed Larry off… a lot.

"HOW, HUH?! How are you going to do ANYTHING?!" Larry was fed up.

The constant nagging had set for him to explode.

Usually when he was inside Brooke Davis, it wasn't his head exploding, it was… well, you know.

"With THIS!" Bevin screamed back, holding something up in her hand.

It was a dildo, with a harness and straps dangling down.

Brooke liked this bit of vigor, and of course, was eager to see what all the fuss was about.

"That's right, Brooke," Bevin said as she looked down at her brunette friend. "It's bigger than Mr. Sawyer."

"Oh, piss off," Larry scoffed.

Within a heartbeat, Brooke slapped Larry on the arm. It wasn't a hard slap, but it was a slap all the same.

"Don't tell my friend to piss off," Brooke told him.

She surprised herself how firmly she made the order. Or that she even done it at all.

"Go watch Nathan's daddy fuck another girl," Larry though to himself as he looked at this new nuisance, Bevin, coldly.

"Bevin," Brooke spoke to her friend calmly. "No-one's as big as…" she paused, giving a cheeky look to Larry as she chose a way to address the name. "Mr. Sawyer."

"Now you're _both_ callin' me 'Mr. Sawyer'," Larry quipped. "You're making me sound old -- It's _Larry_."

"But you _are_ old," Bevin commented cluelessly.

"And that's why this is so hot," Brooke said cheekily again as she gave Larry's arm a little tug closer to her.

Larry gave her a stern look. He didn't find it a particularly necessary thing to say, but as he looked as Brooke's mischievous face, he knew that's _exactly_ why they've hit it off so well; the taboo state of all. And he smiled back within just a second's thought of it.

"Anyway, like I was saying: Mr. Sawyer here is _reeeeally_ big," Brooke said expressively. "And that's _reeeeally_ small," she looked at the dildo Bevin still grasped onto.

It wasn't _that_ small – maybe 70% the size of the cock she had filling her at that current time – but it was smaller, and Brooke was going to make some naughty joke or comment about it.

"But I've slept with Lucas, so _anything's_ better than a USB stick."

Larry laughed for a short bit, and so did Bevin – surprisingly, getting the joke.

"Don't you wanna watch another girl fuck me?" Brooke gave her attention to Larry now – asking him the question sweetly.

Larry nodded his head a little, and his face was one of a man giving in. He looked disappointed, but for fuck sake – this slammin' hottie was about to be missionaried by another hottie, while he got to watch! Why so disappointed? Why so serious?

"Come on, Bevin," Brooke gestured with her hands as Larry thrust himself out of the soaking home he had gotten use to.

"Fit it on, babe. Hurry up," Brooke told Bevin, who nervously began to tighten the harness around her waist.

"Babe?" Bevin asked. "You never call me babe."

"You're right," Brooke gasped sarcastically, but playfully so. "I forgot: you can let your pleading girlfriend fuck you, but you should _never_ call her 'babe'."

While Larry took a few steps away, letting Bevin in, he looked up and chuckled at Brooke, who was biting her lips and those glorious dimples sparkling away with her grin.

Bevin gave a little laugh as well. Normally her face would go blank when Brooke would make fun of her intelligence, but she seemed to register.

"I'm not as dumb as you think I am, Brooke," Bevin said as she finished with the last strap and looked up at the long brunette.

Again -- a strange thing for Bevin to say. You need brain power to conjure up a sentence like that, so it didn't seem possible for Bevin.

Little did Brooke or Larry know – who both looked at each other in surprise and awe for a second at Bevin's quick "evolution" – that Bevin had told Rachel a similar thing a couple days ago.

"Not as dumb as I think you are, huh?" Brooke asked playfully as Bevin nestled in closer, standing over her like Larry did before.

Bevin grabbed just about Brooke's knees and spread her legs accordingly as he eyes were heavily focused on the dildo.

She crept her hands up to Brooke's thighs, then took them off completely and onto the dildo for guidance.

"Nope," Bevin said as she was concentrating heavily on everything down there – almost comedic so.

Brooke and Larry stole a few little looks at each other all the while Bevin was prepping herself. It was all over Bevin and her sudden confidence, and they doubted Bevin's ability.

They were nearly laughing at the thoughts – both because Bevin was out of her element, and because she was so cute while she was doing just that.

Bevin pierced the dildo's tip through Brooke's cunt for the first time.

"I'm really fit, though," Bevin smiled a little, watching Brooke's face go from a smile to a frown as the new dick slid deeper inside.

"We're cheerleaders -- of course we're fit," Brooke commented through a little gasp as Bevin pushed her thighs forward further, and the dildo pushed in further also.

"I'm only in the squad to be around you," Bevin's smile turned into a blush as the words came out.

"Really?" Brooke squealed softly but with obvious excitement. "And what do you like about me?"

"You're voice. It's so…" Bevin draw out her next word, waiting until the dildo was in as far as it could go before continuing.

As it reached its limit and Brooke let out a little "mmph," Bevin drew it out until the tip met Brooke's clit.

"Sexy," Bevin exclaimed suddenly as she thrust her thighs forward again and the dildo jammed Brooke hard.

The intention to give Brooke one awesome jolt was made. Brooke's head thrashed back as she gave her first little groan.

Bevin was most definitely hiding something. The way she teased Brooke right there was something of a confident girl who knows what's going on – not a clueless one.

As Larry stood back there, it was undoubtedly a turn-on.

He'd seen Brooke with another girl before -- Peyton. But it hadn't been like this.

The afternoon Larry watched his daughter and her best friend soak and drown in one another's cum was the best day of his life.

Watching Bevin go at it, it _did_ still get his dick standing up, but it wasn't the same. A chick with a dick? That's not the best way to go…

But watching that relief and thrill on Brooke's face – the one she got when she'd be filled and he could never fully appreciate because his face was in a similar position - was going to be well worth the unnatural thought the strap-on added.

"Fuck her, Bevin," Larry said.

He hadn't even thought to say it – it just came out. It was like a comment of support… encouragement.

Bevin ignored him, but Brooke gave another little glance, before quickly giving her attention back to her pussy.

Bevin intensified the pumps - her head fixed down on the penetration that make Brooke's body rock back and forth.

Brooke now let her hands explore. With her right, she rubbed around her bellybutton again before taking her fingers down and joining the dildo.

Brooke's cunt became wetter with each thrust Bevin gave her, and now she fingered and rubbed her labia and clit to stimulate herself further.

With her left hand, she sucked her fingers one by one in her warm mouth.

Bevin knew what she was doing and it was all such a turn-on; Brooke just had to join in on herself.

"I'm hot, hey Bevin?" Brooke chuckled smugly.

Bevin didn't answer. She just smiled lightly again as all focus was on fucking this hottie.

"Where else do you watch me at practice?" Brooke asked, wanting to know more.

Sure, sex was good – and sometimes the last thing Brooke wanted to do was talk during it – but this was fun, and Brooke was eager to know why Bevin wanted her.

"You're ass," Bevin said after a slight deliberation. "It's so tight."

"I second that," Larry said with a quick chuckle.

Brooke giggled again, and she was blushing like crazy.

She loved compliments – especially ones about her ass.

Did anyone _not_ want a piece of her? It didn't seem that way.

_Everyone_ loved Brooke Davis… _especially_ Brooke Davis.

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

_This has been one of the easiest chapters for me to write…probably ever. Everything seemed to flow really nicely, and I hope my humor gives y'all a few chuckles._

_Wanted to say how excited I am to have the "Why so serious?" in my story :P_

_The Dark Knight is LEGENDARY, so I thought – when I could – I'll put the odd quote in my stories… even if it still doesn't quite fit or make sense._

_Just a little thing for those who didn't catch on, or may have thought I made this 'storyline' up from scratch: "… Bevin had told Rachel a similar thing a couple days ago." This is referring to 4.13 (Season 4, Episode 13): _Pictures of You_, where characters are paired up and talk over some questions, and Bevin says "I know people think I'm stupid, but I'm not dumb. I just let you and the other girls have your way because that's how you need it to be."_

_I'd like to think this chapter has a bit of mystery. Although I've uncovered right there, so it's not really mystery :P So that reference and when Bevin says "I'm not as dumb as you think I am, Brooke," in this chapter are little hints that Bevin's not as "naïve" as she seems here._

_Anyway, enough of that. I wanna give a shout out to therealLindsayScott, for the first time. She's a new reader of mine and the reviews she's given have been great! Love 'em… I LOVE REVIEWS!_

_I know people use that line "I'm doing this for you guys" way too much, but I feel something along those lines. It's because of those who give their time to comment that I'm so pumped to keep writing more and more. And I can't thank all of you enough!!! :)_


	9. 9: Same Situation, Different Lover

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, so nine chapters in I thought, how can I mix this up a bit? Seeing as how I'm in a LOST craaaaaaaaze at the moment, I'd love to do a cool mystery with a few meaningful flashbacks, but I won't -- because I can't Sorry if I got anyone's hopes up there :D_

_I will do a flashback, though._

_It's set back in Season One (Episode 18: To Wish Impossible Things (one of my favorite eps)), when Larry's in Tree Hill and he's seeing Karen romantically. And it's a flashback – not a dream – so this is what actually happened (in my own Wonderful World of Smut :P)._

_Chapters up until now have been pretty twisted – especially if you're not into this kind of stuff – and I'd say this isn't quite as much. Sure, it's a bit creepy, and… well, actually, I dunno, you may still find a part of it twisted. But then that's part of why you like it, right? The first bit of dialogue is taken from the actual episode – because it sets the mood and moment well. And there's one change in the storyline after this real dialogue that I've put in, so note that._

_This is a rather long chapter (I probably could have split it into two separate chapters, but then that would have been a bit confusing to have two back-to-back chapter of the same flashback…probably), and I don't want to spoil the character pairing completely, but if you'd like to know before reading, scroll down to the bottom of the chapter and see it there._

_Date Written: 20__th__ March, 2009._

_Word Count: (approx) 4300! Didn't think I was gonna make it _this_ long! It's my longest chapter _ever_ to date :)_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Getting to Know the Real Larry Sawyer: Chapter Nine**

**FLASHBACK to one year ago (episode 1.18):**

"So would you like some coffee?" Karen asked Larry as she opened the front door and stood in the dining room.

Karen and Larry had been seeing each other for a couple days now. They'd met at the two parent chauffeurs for a Ravens away game, and hit it off instantly.

"It's getting late. I should probably go," Larry said.

And he was right. It was getting late, and when he was home, Larry always made a curfew for Peyton.

Tonight, she was out on a "date" with which ever Ravens player she won at the auction, and if she kept to Larry's rules, she'd be at home by now.

So although Larry was the adult, and it was _his_ house and _his_ rules to enforce, he felt that if _he_ didn't stick to them as well, it'd be hypocritical.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Karen smiled. "I didn't do much of this in high school."

"Well, maybe next time we could do something less juvenile," Larry joked.

"Oh well, if we have to," Karen returned Larry with equal humor.

"Karen, I know you have some history with Keith," Larry spoke honestly now. "I hope I didn't cause any problems tonight."

"No," she answered simply.

"But I like you… For what it's worth."

"Well I like you too, Larry. And you're right. I do have history with Keith," Karen acknowledged the relationship she had with him. "I'm just not sure we have a future."

With that, Larry gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you want to come over?" Larry asked.

"Oh, I'm -- I'm not sure I should, you know."

"Of course."

"Actually," Karen blurted. "It's okay… I think Lucas is a big enough boy to take care of himself," she chuckled.

"So you'll come over?" Larry looked for confirmation.

"If that's alright with you," Karen said softly as she looked deep into Larry's eyes.

She had such beautiful eyes, and Larry could see the love of them. That's what was so great about Karen.

He'd known her for such a short time, but she let _everybody_ in that wanted to be a part of her life. And she made them feel special when they were lucky enough to be involved with her.

Larry brought Karen in for a passionate kiss. This time, with their lips -- not the conservative lips-on-cheek kiss.

With that bit of passion released, they left out the front door.

How quickly Karen changed her mind. She really liked Larry and would like to spend more time with him, but it still surprised even her that she'd said yes to the invite.

As the two made their way into Larry's car out front, the doorbell rang out the back in the Lucas' room.

It was Keith. He wanted to know if it was too late; if Karen was interested in Larry.

And no-one was there to answer the door. Karen was gone, and Keith's heart cracked that bit more as he was left hopeless.

The car pulled up by the kerb, and inside, Larry and Karen could feel their emotions flowing like fire.

Larry got out of the car and walked over to Karen's side, before opening the door gentlemanly like.

Karen blushed all the way to the front door at how charming this was.

But as Larry guided her up the stairs and into his bedroom, the butterflies began to flutter in the pit of Karen's stomach.

Was what she thought was gonna happen _really_ going to happen? Sex?

It wouldn't be a one-night stand, but it'd feel like one. They'd only shared glimpses of their lives, and it wasn't in Karen's nature to do something like this.

But as Larry closed the door behind him and casually took off his shirt, he looked for Karen to react.

She did, and she did so sexually.

Karen threw off her shirt, and as the energy magnified with each passing second, they sprung themselves into one another's arms and stripped the other further.

The pair kissed everything from their lips, necks, stomach, and thighs, before they found themselves completely naked.

That night, Karen done something she hadn't done in… well, eighteen years.

Her last time was with Dan, and that impregnated her.

She hadn't done this for _half her life_!

And as the two done every position they craved, Karen realized how much she missed it. She'd only even _masturbated_ a couple times in the past eighteen years.

One of those times was with a cucumber in the kitchen, when Lucas was two, and she was a young mother; depressed and lonely.

On the other side of the spectrum, _Larry_ had gone without this kind of relief for a long time, also. It had been seven years since his late wife passed. Seven years of nothing but his own hand…

They went for two hours, each using every technique they could remember. Combined, they'd been virgins for 25 years… and tonight, they were both going at it as just that.

It surprised each of them how long they lasted. Sure, Larry worked out at sea and kept _reasonably_ fit, but that was nothing compared to a hundred plus minutes of crazy sex.

They'd fucked as if they were in their prime. As if nothing could stop their orgasms from coming time and time again.

Karen fell asleep in Larry's arms. The pair had just strengthened the relationship they had together, and both loved the other deeply, as unreal as it sounded given they still had a lot to talk about before they _truly_ knew each other.

Karen woke up in the middle of the night and Larry was gone. The bedroom light was off, the door was shut, and the clock read 3:14 AM.

"Maybe he's gone to get a glass of water," Karen whispered to herself.

She told herself there was no need, but Karen panicked a bit. It was Larry's house and he wouldn't just flee the place after a regretful night of passion.

But the last time she slept with a man, it resulted in him ignoring her for the rest of time. Dan Scott, of course.

Karen quickly scooted up onto her feet and grabbed a big shirt of Larry's, fitting it on to cover all the parts of her body not appropriate to be showing off around the house.

Knowing Peyton would be in the nearby room, Karen crept quietly down the stairs, with nothing but the moonlight to guide her.

Larry wasn't in the kitchen. He wasn't in the lounge. She looked in every room down there and he was nowhere to be seen. She even checked outside for his car, and it was there.

Those butterflies from hours before returned to her stomach.

"Maybe something's happened to him," Karen thought. She worried again as her mind raced with all possibilities.

She tip-toed back up the stairs and into Larry's bedroom. Switching on the light, she scanned the room for a note -- maybe he was called out for work and had to leave, and he'd leave a note. He should have left _something_… but he didn't.

"What an asshole!" she quipped. Panic still gulfed her, but she was frustrated and pissed off. Here she was, giving herself away to this man, and he just up and leaves like that?!

She grabbed the mobile phone out of her earlier-discarded jeans.

Karen dialed the number of a taxi as she made her way out of the room and down the short hallway to the stairs again.

As she took her first step down the stairway, Karen heard a noise.

She froze immediately. It was soft and inaudible, but it was definitely a sound.

"Oh, my God! There's a serial killer in the house!" Karen quipped in her mind. Now panic _really_ kicked in. "Larry's dead; Peyton's dead; oh my God, how am I going to get OUT of here?!"

As her mind raced and her heart stopped, she heard another noise.

Then she heard it again… and again. It came from Peyton's room!

And it didn't sound like the work of a robber or serial killer. It sounded a lot like what soothed her ears earlier in the night.

Karen raced into Peyton's room, bursting open the door.

"WHAT are you DOING?!" she squealed as her eyes instantaneously swelled up with tears.

There was Larry, his dick flopped out from his jeans and just inches from Peyton's face.

Larry froze.

Peyton was fast asleep on her bed, and Larry had one hand wrapped around his cock.

Cum dangled from his tip of his dick. As if it wasn't bad enough he had it out like _this_ and right up to his own daughter's face, he was clearly jerking off.

Karen looked on in horror, her mouth wide open. Larry stood there motionless also, but much more calm and casual.

"That's your DAUGHTER!" Karen screamed.

"Keep it down!" Larry quipped back in a loud whisper.

"Oh! Keep it down so I don't wake Peyton up and she sees her vile Dad?!"

Larry looked at Karen simply. He had nothing to say. There was nothing he _could_ say. Especially not to defend himself.

"_You_ did this to me, okay?" Larry finally spoke after some deliberation.

"_I_ did this to you?!" Karen quipped in her whisper voice.

Just then, Peyton talked incoherently in her sleep and shuffled a little in her bed.

Both Larry and Karen darted their look away from each other and at her. Phew… she wasn't waking up.

"You got me all horny," Larry reasoned. It was strange for a man to say "horny," but there was probably no other way he could express himself. The term fit perfectly.

"So you thought; 'Hey, instead of talking to Karen, I'll just do _this._'"

Why couldn't Larry do it to Karen?! Why did he have to go all sick and do it to Peyton?!

"Look at her face," Larry said. "Look how calm she is. Well, underneath all that, is someone who's depressed, and someone who's slipping away from me, Karen."

Larry actually sounded genuine in saying that. But did it excuse it? No! Then again, it could all be lies, and just some bullshit he made up. Either way, it wasn't his place to jerk off over someone - while they SLEPT – with that logic he gave.

"And you think doing this will bring her closer to you again?"

"It'll make her happy. When she wakes up in the morning, she'll feel happy," Larry reasoned.

"Even though she'll have no idea what's even _happened_, and she'll have no way of knowing?" Karen said firmly. "You think it'll make her _happy_?"

Maybe Larry thought Peyton had a sixth sense or something. That a calming aura could absorb happiness…

"I know it's making _you_ happy," Larry said to Karen, pointing down below at her.

Karen looked down, utterly unsure and oblivious as to what he meant.

She froze again as she realized what he directed her to.

There, at _that_ part in between her legs, the long shirt of his she wore, stuck to her flesh.

Right there, she had soaked through the shirt, and the moisture was clinging on hard enough for it to show an obvious camel toe.

Karen didn't know what to do, _or_ think. Her cunt had clearly seeped cum out.

She told herself it wasn't brought upon by the sight in front of her. But what else could it be? The prospect she was about to call a taxi driver with a phone-sex-like deep voice?! Nope.

Larry held out his hand to Karen, as if inviting her to join.

But she didn't want to join…. Did she?!

Her mind told her "No. Don't go over to him – he's sick," but then she heard something else tell her "Yes. Yes! Do it! You want this, Karen… You want this!"

It was her heart telling her to go for it -- to accept. Well, her heart, and her soaked pussy.

Karen took her first step toward Larry. She'd decided to join. A minute ago she was full-on disgusted by what had unfolded, but now she was magnetized to the moment.

That first step was the hardest. After that, she took another, then another, until finally Larry could wrap his arm around her.

She looked down at Peyton again. The blonde that sorta angry face you have when you're sleeping, and a splotch of cum on her left cheek.

"This is wrong… this is wrong," Karen's mind kept repeating.

"Do you want me to suck it?" Karen looked up into Larry's eyes puppy-dog like as she gentle grasped his dick with both hands.

At least she was there for _him_ and not for what he was doing with Peyton. She just had to block Peyton out of her mind, as wrong as it would still be.

"Um, no," Larry said playfully but sternly, pushing her hands away with his own free one. "You're not doing this for me… are you?"

Larry looked deeply at Karen. Deeper than he ever had before, and he meant business. He looked at her as if to say "Don't lie to yourself. Don't let your mind deny you of what you feel."

The two looked at each for a few moments with nothing but silence.

"No," Karen said softly. She was humbled by her own admission. Surprised and humbled.

"Do you want something from Peyton?" Larry asked.

"Yes," Karen answered simply again.

She talked as if she was hypnotized. As if her mind was under the control of Larry. But it wasn't… she was just being honest to herself.

"Well then go get it," Larry gave her a half-smile.

As Karen turned away to climb onto the bed, Larry smacked her ass lightly. God, this woman was sexy. But would she _really_ do anything to Peyton?

"Take that shirt off," Larry told her like an order.

Karen pulled the shirt up and off as she joined Peyton on the bed.

Karen's naked body sat just millimeters from Peyton's soft skin.

"Now rub it in her face," Larry gestured, and Karen understood.

Slowly, and with a slight return of butterflies, Karen crept up beside Peyton's shoulder.

She scrunched the shirt up, until the fabric that was soaked in her own juices was facing outward. Gently, Karen lowered it over Peyton's face.

As first touch, Peyton twitched a bit. Karen shuddered a bit herself, scared of waking Peyton up.

But as Karen settled it over Peyton's mouth, the sleeping girl didn't make another move. As soon as Karen found it safe, she rubbed the shirt's wet spot in circles over Peyton's mouth.

Larry chuckled a bit as he watched. In-fuckin'-credible. This beautiful mother done it with such grace.

He began jerking off again as close to Peyton as he could, and Karen stopped with the motions.

"She's gonna think she sleepwalked to get candy," Larry said with a grin as he saw the moisture of Karen's cum from the shirt glisten around Peyton's mouth.

Karen smiled back, and she blushed a bit. This was so naughty. Definitely not what a responsible mother should do; but then, Larry wasn't exactly being the kind-hearted father right now, was he.

Karen let her body take control. She wanted _it_ to tell her what to do next… not her over-processed mind.

"Can I…?" Karen looked up to Larry for allowance.

He was tugging away on himself and grunting as the occasional pre-cum would drop onto some part of Peyton's face, but as Karen spoke, he listened attentively.

With a little nod from Larry, Karen saw a green light of acceptance. She shuffled the quilt Peyton was tucked into off the bed, and then hovered her hands over the blonde's short pajama shorts.

Karen lightly lifted each one of Peyton's legs and spread them apart. Without another second's thought, she scooted in between the gap she'd made and drew her head directly in front and down to Peyton's shorts.

At the time, Karen wasn't thinking about much other than what was right in front of her, literally.

She'd never even kissed another girl on the lips. She'd definitely never thought of another girl _sexually_ before; and she'd never thought it was acceptable to be even be _thinking_ about what she wanted to right now when the person she was doing it to was fast asleep!

But all that went away. Her cunt had forced it all away when it raged beneath that shirt without her even _realizing_ it.

So whether Karen was bi-sexual or not was irrelevant right now. One thing that was for sure was that the Sawyer household would become one of her favorite places to visit.

Karen's hands shook with nerves as they reached for Peyton's shorts. She slowly slid them down, her face following behind her hands as she kissed Peyton's legs all the way down to her ankles.

Then she let her fingers cling on to Peyton's white underwear and slid them down, too – repeating her movements exactly.

"Hey," Karen whispered to get Larry's attention.

He still pumped away on his rock-hard dick, but was now looking down where Karen was.

"She keeps it cleanly shaved," Karen smiled.

She let her index finger rub around the bare pussy as her eyes admired it.

"Here," Karen threw the panties in her hand over to Larry as she broke her love with Peyton's pussy for a quick second.

Larry caught the underwear and gave them a long sniff, filling his nostrils with as much of Peyton's scent as he could.

"Just be gentle," Larry whispered over to Karen. "Don't wake her up."

Karen nodded lightly, but she didn't really hear him. She wasn't paying much attention to anything other then the fine cunt before her.

Karen closed her eyes and opened her mouth, as if going in for a kiss.

She clamped her lips around Peyton's labia and her tongue slowly eased in between and inside.

Whatever nerves Karen still had quickly vanished. That first supple touch sent her hormones wild, and her tongue became hungrier and hungrier.

Karen made every maneuver with her tongue that she could think of, and that was gentle.

And Peyton didn't flinch once… or make a sound.

So Karen kept on, lapping up as much of that sweet pink interior she desired.

She squeezed Peyton's thighs lightly as her actions became less and less constrained. Karen just wanted to ravage Peyton and her tight cunt right now.

She longed for this pussy more than she did for Larry's dick. She wanted to taste everything it could offer.

But that meant the risk of Peyton waking up. The sleeping beauty hadn't shown any effects of coming to yet, but she could at any second.

She made up her mind… She was going to go for it.

Karen moaned a little as she dove her face and mouth in between Peyton's thighs again.

She worked over the pussy more than she did before, and now Karen muffled as she darted her tongue in deeper and more willingly.

"What are you doing?" Larry quipped. "Not _too_ hard," he told her.

But he wasn't the one in between the legs of this drop-dead gorgeous bombshell. His nose wasn't intoxicated in Peyton's pre-cum, so he didn't know how hard it was to resist.

Just then, Peyton shifted a bit and groaned quietly.

"Shit!" Larry cursed.

He scampered to shove his dick back in his jeans and zip up.

"She's waking up; we gotta go," he told Karen hurriedly.

It did seem like Peyton was waking up. She had been shifting around for the past five seconds and muttering something.

Larry ran over by the door as quickly and quietly as he could.

"Come on," he urged Karen.

But Karen did nothing. All this scampering and Karen just looked at him casually from her comfortable perch.

"Get here, now!" Larry quipped.

What the fuck was Karen doing?! Did she _want_ to get caught?!

Even if Peyton wasn't going to wake up, it sure seemed that way, and it's better to be safe than sorry – so get the fuck outta there!

"She'll understand," Karen whispered back to Larry.

'She'll understand?' Understand _what_?! A grown woman fucking you with her tongue while you slept?!

"Understand what?"

Both Karen and Larry's heads darted at Peyton.

She'd spoken. And not just an 'in-her-sleep' mutter like before, but a 'waking up' mutter.

Larry was immediately gone out of sight. He'd fled the room. No way did _he_ want to be noticed like Karen was about to be.

"Karen?" Peyton muttered as her eyes blinked open a couple times.

"What are you…. What are you _doing_?" Peyton asked bewildered.

All she could see was Karen's head poked up down between her. Then the tingle down there kicked in.

Peyton hurriedly scampered to half sit up on her bed.

"What are you _doing_?" Peyton squealed.

The sight of her bare crotch and Karen's lingering tongue was enough to wake Peyton up instantly.

"I said the same thing," Karen chuckled a bit. She'd asked Larry the same question when she first saw what _he_ was doing. "Hi, Peyton," she said sweetly.

"Get off me," Peyton shrieked, disgusted.

"I know, I know… It's a bit weird."

"Try a _lot_ weird," Peyton scampered herself to sit up and away from Karen. "I'm not a lesbian, Karen," she said defensively.

"Neither am I."

"No?! Then what are you?"

"Well, I'd like to think I'm straight."

"Hmm -- When you're doing this to another woman, _that_ means you're _gay_," Peyton told her in a smart-arse manner.

"You're the first. I'd never even thought about it before tonight."

Peyton fired her evil look and covered her "downstairs" with her hand, noticing that Karen would eye it off every few seconds.

"Look," Karen said as she sat up. She was still completely naked, and as she leant back a bit, Peyton half winced.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Karen spread her pussy open with her fingers. "I haven't been with a girl all my life, and when I finally stopped denying myself of that opportunity, I found the perfect one," she told Peyton sweetly.

Would that truth convince Peyton, though? Karen realized then she didn't care so much if Peyton rejected her _physically_ - she just wanted Peyton to try and comprehend it.

"The perfect one?" Peyton asked, intrigued but critical. "You don't really even know me, Karen, so stop sugar coating it."

"Okay," Karen blushed with a bit of a chuckle. It was a fair point; and the line _did_ sound cheesy. "One with the perfect body," Karen corrected herself.

The words immediately sprung a smile on Peyton's face. It probably shouldn't have come that easily, but maybe Peyton was just that fragile, depressed, or insecure – or a mix of the three – that it was like music to her ears.

"Do you _really_ think so?" Peyton asked for reassurance.

"I know it," Karen told her with a smile.

There was a moment's pause where Peyton went into deep thought.

"What's it like being with a girl?" Peyton asked, blushing.

"I don't really know. Like I said; you're the first I've even _thought_ anything with."

Karen's mind was full of hope at this stage. Peyton seemed interested in the idea now. In such a short time, this girl's mind was at a crossroads – just like Karen was herself a few minutes ago.

They were at the same line. Karen just hoped Peyton would do the same thing and step over it. She _really_ wanted Peyton and her hot body right now.

"Can you close that door," Peyton said, after a long deliberation of looking over at the doorway. "Lock it. We don't want my dad to come in."

Karen jumped up off the bed, closing then locking the door.

Don't want Larry to come in? Gee, she didn't know how wrong she'd been on that.

He'd been flopping his cock right in front of her and she was none the wiser. In fact, she hadn't even noticed the cum he had fired on her face.

And that would stay a secret between Larry and Karen as long as Larry wanted it to.

"Can I taste you first?" Peyton asked as Karen popped back onto the bed.

Karen nodded with a smile and both women blushed like wildfire.

Karen was loving how quickly this had all escalated. She rested backwards onto her elbows and spread her legs for Peyton to come in.

She watched as Peyton and her curly blonde hair eased in between her thighs. The first touch of Peyton's tongue was a thousand times over as good as what Larry could do earlier that night.

Neither girl could hope for more as they both let out the most harmonious of pleasurable moans.

After a few licks and suckles to warm into it, Peyton utilized her hands for good use. She rubbed her fingers around Karen's moist cunt, before sliding them in when she would her tongue.

Twenty-four hours ago, these two women weren't even close enough to share a friendly kiss on the cheek, and now they were drowning their tonsils in the other's juices.

Larry was left to listen to their soft sounds of bliss from outside as he sat up against the door, masturbating away.

At the time it seemed like the only logical thing to do, but as he sat there, he regretted fleeing the room when Peyton was waking up.

Then again, would Peyton really want to do anything like that with her father? She didn't know Karen all that well, and maybe that's why she was okay with doing it.

Larry would love to get Peyton in the same mindset and position Karen had her in now, but he just had to get used to the fact she probably never would…

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

_Character Pairing: Larry and Karen… with an unsuspecting Peyton._

_- This is definitely one chapter I'd appreciate reviews even moreso. Would particularly love to hear what you think about the general idea and how I've executed it._


	10. 10: Karen can ROE your Body

**Getting to know the real Larry Sawyer  
CHAPTER TEN: "Karen can Roe your Body" (Pun on words. Pitiful attempt, but I tried it :P)  
**Based on Episode 18 of the second season ("The Lonesome Road").  
Previous chapter (set in ep 18 of season one) should be a flashback to one and a half years ago, not just one.  
Karen has given Brooke a place to live, and that means Brooke will live by the rules Karen sets her.  
The first few settings have actual dialogue from the actual episodes, just to set the mood and set up the situation. A couple phrases and action here and there have been edited to help with summarising it.  
Written: 20th of April, 2009  
---------------------------

**  
Flashback ONE Year Ago  
**

" Did you have fun tonight?"

The hallway light came on and a voice startled Brooke.

"Not really," Brooke said simply. "The party was kind of weak, but I had to be there. Apparently I've been drifting," she drivelled out.

"You been drinking?"

No, drifting."

"No, Brooke. I'm asking you if you've been drinking tonight."

"Just a little."

"I expected you at the café," Karen told her.

"I know. I lost track of time -- I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry isn't good enough," Karen shook her head. "I advanced your salary and I'd like you to return the money I gave you."

"I kind of spent it," Brooke said after a long pause.

"Go to bed. You're grounded."

"Grounded? I've never been grounded in my whole life!" Brooke shrieked.

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"Well, you're not my mom."

"No. But right now, you're my responsibility," Karen finished, and she walked away.

The law had been laid down. Brooke was grounded. That was that.

--------------

The next morning, Brooke woke up, and after a cold shower, readied herself for a day out.

"Are you going somewhere?" Karen asked as she came into Brooke's new room (Lucas' old one).

"Just out for a quick run, but you never know who you're gonna see," Brooke said as she put on lipstick and giving her luscious body the justice it deserved.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Lip-gloss," Brooke remembered, spotting it and swooping it up in her hand.

"Brooke, you're grounded," Karen reminded her. "That means you don't get to head out for quick runs."

"Since when does grounding apply to fitness?" Brooke asked, clueless.

"Since now."

"That's a little harsh, if you ask me."

Karen had always admired Brooke's sense of self, and her confidence to stand up for what she believed. That was part of what Karen liked in a man.

But when she was under Karen's roof, Brooke wasn't going to rebel like that. Karen was doing her a big favor here.

"I'm not asking," she told Brooke bluntly.

"Okay, so what am I supposed to do here?"

"Lucas does chores."

"_Chores_?" Brooke shrivelled her face.

--------------

"This happens to be an invitation to the biggest party of the year," Bevin flashed a flier in Brooke's face.

Bevin had shown up at Karen's café, looking for Brooke.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass," Brooke told her. She'd heard what Karen had said, and she respected it. She was grounded – that meant no parties.

"This one is a 'can't miss'," Bevin told her.

"And so was the last one."

"No, the last one was a 'shouldn't miss.' Just look at the invitation and I won't say another word," she handed Brooke the flier.

"This is a 'Courtney Ryan' party," Brooke gasped. "This is a 'can't miss.'"

"Told ya," Bevin smiled. "The party starts at, like, nine, so meet us there around… eleven thirty?"

Bevin went out the café door and Brooke squealed a little with excitement.

Unbeknownst to Brooke, Karen had been standing there the whole time. She had heard the conversation between the two girls, and could see clearly the anticipation on Brooke's face.

--------------

That night, when Karen got home, she expected to see a bare house. The girl who was supposed to be grounded would be off to that 'can't miss' party for sure.

Karen could see Brooke buzzing about it all her shift at the café.

"Brooke... you're home," Karen said with a welcome surprise.

Brooke was standing in the kitchen, washing the dishes. She was doing her chores, and doing them over a party she would have got totally wasted at a year ago.

"Yeah, I'm grounded, remember?" Brooke shrugged and gave Karen a smile.

"Not anymore. I think you've learned your lesson," Karen smiled back as she left for her bedroom.

What a change Brooke had made in just a day. She was a special girl. She was going to change the world one day and she didn't even know it yet.

As Karen closed her bedroom door to change out of her works clothes and into something more cozy, she thought about Brooke.

She could understand why her son had gone for Brooke before. She was beautiful, sweet, charming, funny, caring, and respectable.

Karen thought Brooke would disregard her grounding tonight, but she didn't.

Karen got into her nightie and laid down to watch some TV for ten minutes. When she felt her eyes closing and her mind slowly drifting away, she woke herself up to grab a glass of water before some shut eye.

As she opened her door, she saw Brooke walking through the lounge, towel in hand.

Karen froze. Brooke wasn't just walking to the bathroom – she was walking there with nothing but her panties on.

"Oh my God!" Brooke shrieked.

Walking side-on to Karen's view, the mother could see Brooke's breasts. She could see how perky and perfectly balanced they were.

"I'm so sorry, Karen. I just--"

"Brooke, it's okay," Karen said. 'Let's not make this any more awkward than it already is,' she thought in her head.

Brooke gave a little acknowledging smile as she covered her boobs and scampered into the bathroom -- her face blushing all the way til she shut the door.

Karen stood there for a good few seconds, going over in her head what had just happened. And she felt uncomfortable.

It wasn't strange that Brooke had almost completely undressed already before getting into the bathroom -- after all, Karen would do that every night Lucas was out.

It was good to walk free like that for a minute or two before taking a nice shower, and Karen understood it perfectly well.

What did make Karen uncomfortable were the amount of butterflies in her stomach and the rapid beating of her heart. She could feel her body was hot and bothered.

Seeing Brooke's body sent shivers down her spine. She had tried not to look at her body, but it was hard. The temptation was there.

Karen thought how it had never been there with another girl before. Wait... Yes it had!

Roughly six months ago, Karen had gone into bed with Peyton. And she had nearly forgot about it completely.

That night, she swore her first taste of pussy wouldn't be her last. As she drenched her face in the cum of her then-boyfriend's daughter, she was midway through a muffdiving frenzy.

And since then, she hadn't had another taste. Not even a sniff of a pussy -- other than of her own, of course. That's what she'd had to settle for...

It took a lot of gusto for Karen to do what she had done that night. But although she hesitated at first, as she watched Larry jack off over the 'sleeping beauty,' she had no regrets after that crazy session. After making Peyton climax into her yearning mouth time and time again.

Confidence triggered in Karen's mind. And as that kicked in, so did the idea.

Karen lifted her nightie up over her and dropped it to the floor. That was the sole piece of clothing she had on – and now it was off.

She walked towards the bathroom door. Her fingers shook with nerves as she made her way there. Her naked body felt cold and hesitant. The same hesitance that had washed over her on that night with Peyton.

Karen heard the shower water running as her hand latched onto the bathroom door's knob, and images flashed into her mind again. Images of Brooke's perfect figure, toned skin, succulent breasts, and killer smile.

All she had to do was turn this knob and open the shower glass door and then she'd have a new image to finger-fuck herself to sleep with every night.

Karen turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly and quietly. Thank god Karen had never fixated a lock on this door or she mightn't be so lucky.

Her eyes sprung open immediately as she saw the figure of Brooke behind the fogged-up glass door of the shower.

She leant towards it and slid the glass door across.

She didn't so much care what Brooke's reaction would be. She wasn't thinking very motherly-like right now, and was acting just on pure sexual instinct right now -- hoping Brooke wouldn't completely freak out.

To no surprise, Brooke shrieked.

"Karen, what are you doing?!"

Brooke covered her privates as best she could again.

"Since you're my responsibility," Karen started, the words coming into her head on the spot; "I thought I should be the one to teach you about sex."

"Karen, I already know about sex," Brooke said with a short, uncomfortable laugh.

"I know, you're a little slut, aren't ya?" Karen smirked playfully and got a gasp from Brooke.

Karen knew of all the sex Brooke had. She was a sexy, charismatic, promiscuous girl, of course she'd been fucked on countless occasions. Primarily by Karen's son.

"Have you been with another woman?" Karen asked as she took a step into the shower.

"No, but I don't really wanna be," Brooke told her as she backed up into the corner of the shower – as far away from Karen as she could.

"Why not? We have the better bodies, and we know what to do with them."

Brooke looked at Karen frightened and a bit disgusted.

"Tell me you've never touched yourself in front of a mirror," Karen put it simply. "You have, haven't you?" she said, taking Brooke's lack of eye contact as an answer on its own.

"And because girls like you dress sexy, and know you're sexy, you can't help which sex you like," Karen continued.

She seemed to understand the psyche so well. Question was, was she reading Brooke correctly?

"You know the guys will go crazy over you, and you're secretly wishing the girls will too, right?"

Karen gave Brooke a smile as she finished -- inching closer and closer with each word.

"Isn't that right?" Karen lunged forward slightly until she grazed noses with Brooke.

Slowly, Brooke nodded. It was only slight, but it was recognition that what Karen was saying was right. That what she suggested was the truth.

"There you go," Karen said soothingly, in a way that made Brooke feel that now the truth was out, she could feel the freedom and inner-peace it entailed.

With those three little words, Karen held her hands over Brooke's waist and took her in for a kiss.

The water ran through the head and glistened the pair's bodies perfectly as they kissed.

Each girl moaned into the other as they felt their tongues lapping and swirling. They could have stood under the cool water forever if they didn't feel the need to take this further.

Karen broke the kiss and Brooke giggled straight after. This was all so sudden and frisky -- Brooke was blushing like crazy.

"Wanna take this into my room?" Karen asked as she briefly ran her hand over and in Brooke's cunt.

Brooke did nothing but nod with a cute, goofy smile.

"Good," Karen whispered temptingly into Brooke's ear. "Because I'm going to make you gush more than this showerhead."

Brooke felt weak at the knees with that sentence. She now knew where Lucas got all his dirty talk in the bed from; his mother. Hopefully not as a result of having incestuous relations with her, because that would have been going too far for Brooke.

The pair hopped out of the shower together and Karen handed Brooke her towel to dry herself off. They held their sexually-heated gazes to one another as Brooke cleansed and rubbed around her pussy extra hard, hoping to spark a reaction.

Karen took the towel back, and as though the two were playing some sort of 'anything you can do, I can do better' game, found the spot on the towel Brooke had teasingly soaked with the scent of her freshly-cleaned pussy, scrunched it together, and crammed it into her mouth.

Eye contact between the two never dulled as each made their own non-verbal statements to one another.

Karen threw the towel to the floor, and yanked the bathroom door open.

Brooke skipped her way out and into Karen's room like it was a race. She looked back at Karen with her big smile, dimples, and a soft, raspy laugh.

By the time Karen got to the doorway, Brooke was lying on the bed. On her back, head on the pillows, legs spread at 45° angles. Yep, this girl knew exactly how to use her body so that she'd be fucked for as long as the 'fuck-ee' could possibly last.

"I'm starting to like this whole 'grounded' thing," Brooke snickered as she tastefully bit her pinkie and that adorable smile returned.

"I'm starting to like the whole Brooke Davis thing," Karen said as she made her way to the bedside.

"Everyone does," a cheeky Brooke shrugged matter-of-factly.

"Does everyone do this?"

Karen crawled onto the bed, over to Brooke's feet, and up her body. She gave Brooke's pussy a little dip of her tongue, and then looked back into Brooke's eyes.

"They wish they could," Brooke answered the question.

Karen was loving the self-confidence of this girl. The mere fact that Brooke was well-aware of the effect she had in making dicks stand and pussies wet soothed and energized Karen at the same time.

"I bet they do," Karen smiled, before lowering her head down again.

She spread Brooke's pussy with her fingers, then set her tongue in to do the job.

Brooke gasped a whimper as she felt her clit and highly-sensitive skin be greeted with Karen's soft, flicking tongue.

Within the minute, Brooke was moaning, and a minute later her legs were quivering, then a minute later again, Karen had her climax.

Brooke moaned with glee as her breathing subsided from her first girl-on-girl orgasm.

Neither said a word for a good five minutes. They just lapped up the feel and emotional connection they had – and the whole notion of this came about.

How a mother could end up with her son's ex-girlfriend in this position was out of the norm.

But then again, Brooke Davis was far from normal. She was perfect – unfairly so – and deserved a good lesbian tongue-fuck like this.

And it was helping to feed Karen's lust for pussy, too. So everyone wins!

**  
End of Chapter Ten******

I know there's not much _**actual**_** sex here, it's moreso the lead-up to it, and the idea that I love. Anyway... feedback? Like it/don't like it? :)**


	11. 11: When it IS like it should be!

**Getting To Know The Real Larry Sawyer** █ **Chapter Eleven: When It *Is* Like It Should Be  
**=====================================================================  
Sorry this next chapter's taken so long! (What is it on the day count? About 53/54 days. Nearly two months!) Sincere apologies... Deepest Sympathies... Humblest condolences... XD  
I'm currently thinking of an ending to quite possibly wrap up the story in the next three or four chapters. But if I think up something promising, this could be the story that never ends. Some people started reading it and not knowing what it was, and they'll continue reading it forever, just because this is the story that doesn't end... Yes it goes on and on my friends... Some people started reading it and not knowi-- OKAY. Enough! XD  
█ Summary: It's sort of AU, still mostly show-storyline based. Occurs late in the fourth season; I'm think around ep 18/19 and just ignoring all the drama that's cluttered so highly at this business end. But Brooke _is_ dating Chase (I tossed and turned on that decision).  
=====================================================================

"I'll be alright, Luke."

"But I won't be," Lucas said, taking Peyton in for a kiss.

"It's just a couple days. You can do without me," she smiled as Lucas weaved his fingers through hers.

"I guess," he said softly, taking her in for another kiss. "I'm gonna miss this body," he said with a smirk. "But a couple days of peace and quiet'll make up for that."

Peyton brushed his shoulder with an offended slap.

"Wrong move, mister," Peyton laughed. "What about my mind?"

"What about your mind?" Lucas poorly acted a teasing face.

"You know, I _really_ miss Psycho Derek."

"Oh, do ya now?"

"Mm-hmm," Peyton nodded with a blushing smile as she leant in for another kiss and Lucas done the same - the two of them falling to Peyton's bed, their arms wrapped around one another.

Lucas lightly groped her legs -- from her knees, up to her short shorts.

"Okay, I only miss him a _little_," she said with a giggle at the feel of Lucas' hand.

Peyton rarely wore anything other than jeans or ankle-long pants. Today, however, she was dressed as sexy as ever in her patterned white and sky blue top and khaki barely-there shorts.

All part of an über-sexy fashion Brooke wanted to make; that Tree Hill girls are the hottest.

Brace yourself, Charlotte: the glimmering beauty of Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer are taking them fine selves around your city for two full-on days.

And considering days gone by, a couple away with Brooke Davis could be more... _touchy-feely_ than their hotel-and-shopping binges prior.

"Hey, P. Sawyer: you ready to go?" Brooke came skipping into the door-opened room. "Sorry!" She shrieked, having yet again interrupted a moment between her two closest friends.

"Yeah," Peyton answered with a hint of frustration in her voice that she tried not to show. Lucas got up off of top of her and Peyton sat up now as he did on the bed's edge.

"Hey, um... Do you mind if it's not just us that go?" Brooke asked with unease, shying away from it.

Peyton crossed her arms. "Like who?"

"Like... Is it alright if..." Brooke paused, glancing over to Lucas. She _rarely_ shied away or looked this nervous from anything, so it got Lucas grinning.

When they were together, the only thing Brooke was so undecided and unsure of talking about was sex. _Kinky_ sex.

"If... your dad comes," Brooke finished.

Hopefully it would sound normal. As in, not as if Larry and Brooke had fucked like wild animals.

"That's what she said," Luke blurted and fell into his own little chuckle.

Immediately, Brooke fired a look to Peyton.

"_What_ did you tell him?!" she quipped.

"My dad told him," Peyton said with a 'what-are-ya-gonna-do?' shrug, on the brink of laughter at Brooke's face.

"Yeah, he actually told me when he was," Lucas paused, clearing his throat; "inside my girlfriend," he finished with a look of distaste.

Brooke snickered, having to cut off her burst of laughter now. "Yeah, _your_ girlfriend and his dau--"

"-- Okay. I know. Just... don't say it."

Brooke and Peyton shared a smile to one another.

"I'm surprised you've kept a secret, Brooke," Lucas said, looking up at her again.

"Not really something to gossip about," she shrugged, nonchalant.

"Except to Haley and Bevin, huh," Peyton chimed in, stirring the pot of humiliation, or embarrassment, or whatever you'd call it.

Lucas looked to Peyton, then back to Brooke.

"You didn't get Haley and Bevin to..."

"No, no, no. No," Brooke denied. "Okay, yes. But not both of them together."

"Oh, well, that's fine then," Peyton smiled sarcastically.

"You be quiet, missy. Haley needs more experience than just _one_ guy, anyways. And Bevin --"

"--Needs some brain power?" Lucas chuckled.

"No," Brooke ran forward in little steps, as cute and sexy as could be, and gave Lucas a little playful slap on the wrist. "She's actually pretty smart."

"Yeah, after you explained to her that you don't get pregnant giving head, right?"

Peyton burst out into her cute cackle, as Brooke only snickered a little. She felt as though she should stick up for Bev here.

"She knows how to eat a pussy better than someone I know," Brooke looked right into Luke's eyes, the game clear.

"I wouldn't take that, Peyt," Lucas nudged Peyton and she laughed again.

"_You_, boofhead," Brooke blushed a little.

"Boofhead?"

"Boofhead?" Peyton repeated. "I wouldn't take _that_, Luke."

"Hmm. Well, I don't know if_ I_ can do anything about it. But Peyton," he looked to Brooke and grabbed both her hands with both of his. "Someone needs a spanking."

"I think someone does," Brooke nodded slowly, totally in the moment. The second things get sexual, Brooke's whole world slows down and her body lulls into an erotic sanctuary.

"Turn around, sexy," Peyton said softly, her mind and body doing much the same as her friend's.

Brooke just giggled a little and let those dimples shine; one of her many assets. Every inch of Brooke Davis was perfect, everyone knew that.

"Such a cute little skirt," Peyton said with a twang in her voice, Brooke shuffling over and spinning around.

Peyton ran her eyes over Brooke's backside curves for a quick couple seconds. She'd done this before, and had seen _much_, _much_ more, but that didn't mean she wasn't still blown away by the sight of it. And now she had her perfect boyfriend to enjoy it with.

The blonde ran her hands around Brooke's waist, briefly to her crotch, then into business with the skirt's button. As she slid it free, Peyton dropped the skirt to the floor -- immediately greeted with the faint scent of pussy.

"Come lie over your girl, B Davis," Peyton told her softly.

Not saying a word, Brooke turned around and laid down gently, her stomach across Peyton's lap.

"Shuffle up," Peyton said, softer again -- so much so Lucas could barely hear the words. "I want those panties rubbing over my knees."

Brooke wiggled her body up until her ass and pussy was right where Peyton asked. And by no coincidence of Peyton's, Brooke's head met something interesting.

"Is it alright that, I'm, uh," Brooke was unusually lost for words.

Her head was right on Lucas' lap now. His dick underneath yearning for a blowjob, as much as he didn't want Peyton to see it.

"I never do anything by accident," was all Peyton said, looking at the pair of them.

Both Brooke and Lucas raised their eyebrows high.

"What about-- "

"--The whole love triangle thing?" Brooke cut Luke off, but perhaps finishing off the same question he was about to ask.

"Brooke, I thought you'd know better than anyone," Peyton said with a smirk – slightly taken aback. "This is just physical. So if anything it's a sex triangle."

"A _threesome_ sounds better," Lucas added.

"No strings attached," Brooke tried it out herself. The panic and uncertainty of this being okay turned to all smiles with Peyton's evident eagerness.

"Mm-hm!" Peyton confirmed, excited. "Just fingers in pussies and mouths over dicks," she smiled as her cheeks went about as red as her bedroom walls around them.

Lucas unbuckled his belt in a hurry, barely loose, but just good enough for the moment.

"You got my boyfriend waiting, B Davis," Peyton had to inform, as Brooke was staring right into Peyton's eyes. She didn't want to admit it -- she _really_ wanted it to go away -- but Brooke felt as though she was slowly falling for Peyton.

Falling in love with her girlfriend. The girl she had called her BFF for years, and stayed up late at nights with talking about guys at school.

Sure, she loved the taste of pussy. And the look and the feel. She loved everything about them. But she knew that before all these crazy threesomes and foursomes. Before Bevin, before Peyton, before Haley. Even before Karen all those months ago.

Most girls don't love themselves enough, but Brooke did. She's always loved her own touch, and knew that some day she was going to experience being with a girl. Well, now she had done more than that.

Her fingers would quiver at the touch of her own clit. And though most women _like_ and even _need_ a dildo to masturbate, Brooke had never felt that urge.

None of the girls she had been with were strangers, either. They were all close -- all four. Usually you can go lesbian because you're not emotionally involved or connected in the other girl's life. It tends to be less awkward and you just leave your own skin and prove how much of a sexual goddess you are. At least, that's how Brooke had always thought of it.

But maybe having that bond already there made the sex all the better. All the more fun, all the more taboo, all the more risky. In other words, all the more _appealing_.

"Hey! B Davis," Peyton waved her hands in front of Brooke, then snapped her fingers.

"Earth to Pretty Girl," Lucas said.

"Huh?" Brooke snapped back into the moment. Away from her thoughts.

She turned her head up to look at Lucas smiling back at her. "Ready when you are," he said, his dick rock hard.

"Goodie!" she squealed in true Brooke Davis fashion.

"Would you look at that, perfect boyfriend of mine," Peyton smiled, running her hands over the smoothness of Brooke's ass.

So deep in her thoughts, Peyton had slid Brooke's panties down to her ankles without even a flinch.

"It looks better with something up there, trust me," Lucas looked to Peyton.

He didn't look at the fine flesh presented right there -- he looked at the girl he was so deeply in love with. And that look was in his eyes.

Peyton leant in for a kiss, and on that, Lucas done likewise. Their tongue connected first, then their lips. The pair shared a kiss over an outstretched half-naked Brooke Davis. It didn't get much better than this.

"Larry!"

The shout out from Brooke interrupted the Leyton kiss. They broke it immediately, boggled as to what Brooke was doing, and why.

"Larry!" she called out again, this time louder.

Fair enough she'd been fucking him, but Larry didn't need to be there every time her pussy flaps were showing.

"What are you doing?" Lucas quipped.

"Inviting Larry," she said simply.

"What d'you mean? Doesn't he get enough as it is."

"Can't us three just be alone? At least for a while," Peyton said, concerned.

Her friend wasn't just a sex addict; she was a Larry Sawyer addict.

"Well you two have each other. Who do I have?"

"Brooke: look what we're doing, sweetie. I'm gonna make you feel so good down here and Luke's gonna keep you busy up there," Peyton said. "You're a pretty lucky girl," she smiled.

"Well maybe I'm just in the mood for some bigger hardware right now," Brooke said with a smirk on her face. Just then, footsteps from the staircase were audible. "You're not bad, Luke, but Larry's just... wooh."

Larry poked his head into the room. "Why am I not surprised," he said with only a half-smile.

"Because we're all hot and we all love sex," Peyton answered with a slightly smart alec smile.

"Enough talk. Time to join," Brooke's giddy personality sprung to life again, so keen she was for the fourth member to join.

"I don't think so," Larry answered.

Brooke laughed a little. Nervously. "Okay, enough joking. Now please come in and take those pants off."

"I'm serious, Brooke. We can't do..." Larry searched for the right word, or words. "..._This_ anymore."

"Are you drunk?" she asked, bewildered, and Peyton snickered at how frizzled Brooke was. She'd never seen her dad drunk. She couldn't recall him even taking a sip of alcohol in all her years.

And Brooke's puzzled, upset state was _so_ cute. The kind of cute that made Peyton want to slide her fingers right up between Brooke's legs and make her forget all about Larry's out-of-the-blue rejection.

"I'm Peyton's dad. It's just not normal, or healthy. And it's entirely my fault that it's got this far."

"Well, are you still driving us to Charlotte?" Brooke asked, with what looked like tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Brooke didn't say it, but she thought it. "No reason," she answered aloud. But what she thought inside was different; "Because I thought you were taking us to get in our pants all the more."

"Brooke, you okay?" Peyton asked. She couldn't see Brooke's face but her hands were shaking.

"Okay then. See you in the car," Brooke said weakly to Larry.

"We'll be ten minutes," Peyton told him.

"Actually, I'm ready now," Brooke's voice cracked as a tear ran down each of her cheeks.

She got up off of her friends' laps, drawing her panties up from her ankles and swiping her skirt from the floor before standing up and fitting it too on.

All six eyes were on her. Peyton's, Larry's, and Lucas'.

"Brooke, wait," Peyton said, grabbing her friend's hand but having it abruptly brushed away.

"Can we just forget about it," Brooke said sternly as she adjusted her skirt and patted her top.

"Okay, I'll see you girls down there," Larry said softly; feeling it was best to leave it at that and not get involved.

Brooke was pissed off, and Larry knew from experience to keep away when women were like that.

Peyton stood up now, and Lucas followed. Whatever sexual moment they had a mere two minutes was well and truly gone now.

The tension had gone from light to tight with a matter of words. This feisty brunette really could control the entire mood of a room, such was her energy. Peyton and Lucas felt their body quickly fade into unease.

Brooke walked over to the duchess, the aroma of her pussy in the air now consumed with the scent of anger and high emotions.

"Luke, can you take some of our bags down to the car," Peyton said, head against her chest.

"Sure," Lucas replied and gave Peyton a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you down there."

He knew to leave Brooke be at this stage. As a friend and an ex, he knew when it was time for Brooke to have some 'Brooke Time.'

Peyton, on the other hand, had been her very best friend for years. And as much as she knew the drill from many, _many_ past experiences, a couple words wouldn't do any damage.

"Brooke, it was just sex. You know?" Peyton said after a short pause; her friend going over her lips again with gloss.

"Exactly," Brooke answered weakly -- her soothing husky voice temporarily at its best. "And look how happy I've been since it started," she spun around

Peyton was taken aback. Not just by the fact that Brooke responded with more than three syllables, or at the way she picked herself up from sudden depression to be suddenly herself again. Nope. If anything, what she'd said and the point Brooke had made hit Peyton the hardest.

"This is like if they took cigarettes of _every_ shelf. How do ya think smokers would react?" she quipped in her cute rambling way that Peyton couldn't help but smile slightly at.

"Brooke," Peyton took the few steps over to her friend and rested her hands over the teary-eyed brunette's shoulders. "You're not a sex addict," Peyton told her, trying to cheer her up in an odd way.

"What if I am," she sniffed, feeling a flood of tears ready to burst dam.

"Well then..." Peyton searched for the right words. Surely she couldn't think up anything for Brooke to see an optimistic side here. As far as Peyton knew, the only answer for a _true_ addict would be rehab, and that would be an extreme more, let alone suggesting.

"Well then you have me to snuggle with," Peyton finished the sentence confidently. "And by that I mean more than just snuggling."

Peyton stared into Brooke's capturing eyes and saw the hurt. But with those words, an undeniable smile began to show on the brunette's face.

"And you should probably get a new boyfriend considering Chase _kinda_ the opposite of an addict," Peyton drew out the "kinda" as she looked to keep those smiles coming. "And if you _do_ have a _condition_," Peyton her hands down to Brooke's side and intertwined their hands and fingers; "Luke would only be happy to _rehab_ you."

Now another tear streamed down Brooke face, but this time, one of happiness to go with her beautiful smile.

"God, you're making me horny just looking at you now," Peyton laughed as the two swirled in-sync to the doorway, refreshed and giddy.

Brooke picked up her only remaining bag, thanks to Luke, and Peyton had the same, plus her handbag.

"You pack a dildo or two?" Brooke asked as the girls set out of the room and down the stairs.

"Or three," Peyton told her with a smirk. "You're gonna get a serious pounding tonight, BMD," she told with a little lick of her lips.

"_P_, not _M_. Penelope," Brooke reminded, thinking nothing about a play on words.

"Uh-uh. Bitchy; Moody; Depressed," Peyton smiled. "You're the new me!" she squealed.

God did these girls have flawless chemistry.

Tonight's three-hour shower and spa at the prime top level suite of Charlotte's Hilton Hotel was going to be a Breyton "soaking" with enough toys to wake up the 'holidayers' on ground level.

And to top it off, the best thing according to Brooke would be the torture on Larry, hearing their cries and moans. Knowing those fine asses he was tapping mere days ago were taboo.

That's why Brooke hoped for a one-bedroom suite, directly against a bathroom with paper-thin walls. If not, Peyton and Brooke could just make out right there on his bed and get dirtier by the second.

Hell, the worst thing Larry would do to stop them is... well, break his word, give in, and fuck the pair of them....... again.

Which then wouldn't really be the _worst_ thing that could happen. It'd be _precisely_ what Brooke was going for...

No way could Larry resist that temptation and pile after pile over his head and try to drain the whimpers and groaning out -- because the sight would still be there in his mind anyway.

He may have had the strength today to verbalise an end to the sex romps, but in a whole new environment and a with more desperate, thus better-vocalised and better-performing Brooke Davis than ever before, tonight may well prove the sudden demise of Larry's seven _hour_ itch.

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Feedback means everything to me! :) Everyone loves getting compliments, and, of course, any negative comments are welcome, too (... just not over-the-top ones)!

I really feel as though I'm developing as a writer, and I hope that's recognized, or at least somewhat appreciated XD Had no intention of making the chapter 3000+ words, but it just kept flowing. (Once again, I put that down to Sophia Bush and her irresistible character's unfairly-perfect x 100 billion gazillion percent self! :P)

Hopefully some of the more pop culture savvy readers will pick up the odd references, and just about more than anything, hopefully you think the dialogue was realistic. (Taking away all the sexual happenings and attractions, of course ;D)

_**BRACE YOURSELF FOR WHAT SHOULD BE SOME EXPLOSIVE UPCOMING CHAPTERS! **__****_


	12. 12: It Feels So Wrong, It Can’t Be Right

**Getting To Know The Real Larry Sawyer: Chapter TWELVE ("It Feels So Wrong, It Can't Be Right")**

"_It felt so wrong; It felt so right." Katy Perry said it right there, because the Brooke/Peyton/Larry thing is hot in my eyes. Oh so wrong in so many levels, but with endless potential. :D Hope my loyal readers and newcomers like the latest chapter here! You'll notice I'm developing long paragraphs now. Not substantial, but who wants a ten-sentenced paragraph with stories of these such small magnitudes? Nobody, that's who ;)_

_Anyways, read away and feel free to leave any reviews, or nasty comments. That's a fetish I've grown into recently -- reading dirty comments._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need, like, fifty bikinis," Brooke said as she and Peyton went on in the back seat about their upcoming shop-athons over the next couple of days. "Mine are all _stained with memories_," she drew out the last three words, stressing them for the designated drive to hear; Larry.

And he knew why she'd done that. When the two had been fucking like rabbits, Larry had jerked off over her bikinis like a madman. Brooke loved it in the lust of the moment -- and probably still did -- but right now, anything that could target Larry she was going to take.

"I was gonna buy you some g-strings and lingerie," Peyton told Brooke, running her hand over the brunette's leg. She was feeling extra horny and they'd only just left Tree Hill twenty minutes ago. "Maybe a sybian to watch that pussy tingle for me," Peyton dipped her hand between Brooke's legs, rubbing her hard now.

"It'll do more than tingle," Brooke rested her head against the blonde's. "With your tongue it's like a fire then a fire _hose_, P Sawyer." She looked over the car's centre console to Larry's crotch and smiled bitter-sweetly with the greeting of an old friend. The horny bastard had been spotted having gotten hard with basically just a couple words on the side.

Brooke let it slide for now -- not saying a word. Instead she took Peyton's face into her hands and gave the blonde tender kiss after tender kiss. Their tongues rolled over each other's and their whispers and soft moans filled the car. If Larry was going to exclude himself, the girls were going to make him regret it.

They tickled and mucked around in the car, kissing and snuggling, for the next hour and the bit; Larry not saying a word. If he wanted to end all the sex and, presumably, be a more normal father, the lack of words weren't helping. If anything it made it more awkward between them. His silence showed how out-of-place and unrelaxed he was.

Then they flopped out the sex toys and Larry sighed loudly in his head. First Peyton equipped a little vibrator -- no bigger than your average cigar -- lay across a couple seats and against the car door, then got right into it with Brooke's eyes intently in pursue.

He tried his best not to look, but stole a couple forgivable chances in the rear-view mirror. The moans became louder each passing minute, and then the orgasm came, followed by a short squealing session and make-out. Right there, two feet away, his daughter and her best friend were doing things no father should be a part of. But they were things no father could really resist with two girls as beautiful as they were.

After all, he had done much, _much_ worse things with these two. And although he had just put an end to that and wanted to leave it behind, this paled in comparison to any taboo acted upon before.

For the few cars that would overtake, the occasional inhabitants would witness the backseat bliss, and Larry would grimace at the looks on their face. Exuberant, cocky young pricks, probably thinking these two innocent babes were going lesbo behind gramps' back without him even knowing. And Larry couldn't help but wish that he could tell these certain passer-byers that his dick had been over every inch of both girls.

But he resisted; just like he resisted joining the pair. They hugged and kissed all the way to Charlotte, and not just kissing on the lips. Down the other's body, occasionally under the shirt and straight to the nipple, and most commonly, between the legs to where the body felt most sensitive.

As they pulled into the lavish Paris hotel, the girls re-adjusted their clothing and the tender fun was done... for now, of course. There were a couple golden, heaven-like gates to pass and buzz through before they could get out and unpack. Or rather, have some silenced fellows come out and carry your bags.

As the three got out of the car, Peyton gave Brooke a wink. Being on the same side as her father, she didn't have to go far before giving him a big kiss on the lips. None of the Hilton staff said a word. They saw it, but their robotic personalities shut off any glimpse of intrigue as to how this guy in his 40's gets a sexy blonde who looked in the prime 20's of her life. It's not like Larry's car screamed "rich" -- the primary reason any bombshell is with a man ridiculously so her senior.

"Thanks, daddy," Peyton said, making sure nearby staff heard it and watched as their eyes bulged open, as much they wished to restrained them. It _clearly_ wasn't a normal father/daughter kiss. For starters, it was on the lips. And not every daughterly kiss lasts for five seconds, with what could only be considered tongue. A peck on the cheek was your average kiss; not this.

Larry tasted the sweat and pussy Peyton had transferred from her lips to his. He knew the smell and taste all too well. It was the fine work of the goddess in disguise; Brooke Davis.

As the three made their way up the elevator to the top room with two staff in-hand, Brooke and Peyton giggled and carried on touching each other. What started out as a way to make these conformist staff recognise the overly touchy, likely-lovers was now a game of how hard they could get. Both were guys, so Brooke peered her head over them for a 'crotch update,' and the scoreboard was evident.

The instant the five of them got to the 'Sawyer'-booked room, Brooke dropped to her knees. As a thanks to both the staff for their politeness, she yanked down the first trousers she could scramble to. Forget unbuckling the belt or even just giving the offer, Brooke went straight into it. Larry sighed loudly, frustrated this girl had to refine everything down to a blowjob. Had Brooke ever said the word "Thanks," or did the mouth-over-dick idea make her ignorant?

Either way, she chugged down on the lucky guy's dick, jerking and sucking him off. She looked up at him with those beautiful eyes while doing so, and the guy came all over it within a minute.

"Sorry, pal," Brooke said, rising to her feet, to the guy she hadn't blown. He'd missed out, apparently. "Come back later," she told him. Both staff left, remembering the room number well in case of further, err... assistance.

Larry stiffened, eyes wide and exaggerating his blinking a couple times as he picked up his bag and took it into the --

"You've got to be joking," Larry stood at the nearest bedroom. There was only one. Oh no. "Master suite and there's _one_ room."

It was clear as to why the guy was so frustrated. Sharing a room with the daughter you've done more than you ever should with and the best friend who happens to be the sexiest woman ever to grace Earth. And it almost felt like destiny.

Sure, there were two double beds in the rather large room, but Larry knew what the girls -- particularly Brooke -- was like. They were going to drive Larry crazy however they could, as made blatantly obvious in the car.

Brooke skipped past Larry, bags-in-hand, not shying away from a smile. She sat her bags next to the bed, then sprang onto it and spread out like a star fish. A smoking hot, nymphomaniac star fish that doesn't live in liquid but gushes it out. As Peyton walked in, her friend gestured for some more closeness, and the blonde joined her.

Peyton lay over Brooke as the two held each other's hips before kissing tenderly and steaming up. Larry rolled his eyes, got a cuisine beer from the fridge and sat down in front of the TV. He was to be no part of his teenage daughter's sex life. End of story. Hopefully...

-------------------------------------------

"We're going for a shower, dad," Peyton informed Larry, her hair in a mess after the hour long make out session with her friend slash sex buddy.

"Daddy," Brooke said, as if correcting Peyton, walking from the bedroom topless and with a bath towel around her waist. "My boobs look so much bigger without all that white over them," she glanced Larry in the eye for a moment, and he winced. The memory of dick-slapping and coming on those tits made his stomach wrench.

"Alright. Let's go," Peyton playfully grabbed the brunette by the arm as the pair closed the bathroom door behind them. They were truly doing everything together. It was far beyond friendship, and it was better than some relentlessly bitter love they call a marriage.

Larry repeated unsexy thoughts as the girls squealed and moaned with the shower water running lightly. The bulge tightened in his jeans with every passing minute; the memories from the past haunting him. He couldn't deny the extreme lust and want desired for Brooke Davis. Sex with her had to be up there with the greatest moments of his life, each and every time they hit the sack.

So hesitantly, he drew his jean's zipper down and grabbed his stiffening friend. One last time, he promised himself. He was going to jerk-off to the sounds of Brooke Davis for one last time and it would do no harm. The girl wasn't there to see it and it was like break-up sex. Larry _thought_ he could get it out of his system with this 'farewell tour.'

He stroked his dick once, and shook his head instantly. It shouldn't have come to this point, but he couldn't hold it in. Brooke was such a callous tease with blinding beauty; putting a stop to everything physical was proving difficult. So he continued, feeling it in his gut that he was close already.

He zoned out the softer muffle of Peyton's and his mind antagonised over Brooke. He didn't realise, but with every jerk to her made him want the brunette physically again all the more. And _doubly_ so.

-------------------------------------------

By the time the girls had finished their shower fun and prepared to move on to fun in the bedroom, Larry had gone to sleep. The pair scurried into the bedroom naked and giggling as they eyed off Larry under the sheets.

Little did they know in their two hour shower frenzy that Larry had choked the monkey. While they were in there stuffing each other's faces with pussy, he was jazzing over them. Well, over Brooke, really.

Peyton had no hesitance in her next move. She had already committed the act of incest and putting the brakes on it was simply denial of the following truth: she was now and would always be daddy's girl in the naughtiest way.

The blonde pounced on her father's bed and discarded of his sheets before tugging his jeans down around his ankles and getting to it. Brooke sat giggling on the other bed's edge as Peyton went down on her father like it was a hilarious stunt. But it wasn't.

"Mmph," Brooke groaned uncontrollably as her hand subconsciously rubbed over her bright red, worn-out cunt. "Suck his dick. Suck that cock, P Sawyer," the brunette spoke softly but with a lust that seemed to scream.

Peyton gagged on the dick every so often as her head bobbled up and down, forward and back. Both girls knew Lucas couldn't compete with the size of Larry's, so for Peyton it was just another dick; no lovey-dovey emotional attraction, just some relief. She loved her father in the traditional way -- not in a crazed father-marrying-daughter way -- but that didn't mean the hand working up a heat between her legs wasn't a result of him. The taboo of it all got her horny as all hell.

"Wh--Wha--! Get off," Larry quipped as his misty eyes blinked open from a deep sleep. "Peyton. I'm serious," he nudged his daughter, but all she done was suck all the faster. Brooke shrieked watching the two shuffling around; one like a fly and the other trying to shoo the fly away. "This is finished."

But she remained persistent. And for a good thirty seconds before Larry finally sat up did she finally take a breath and a break. "If you _really_ hated it you'd stop me with those big muscles," she glanced over his pecs and abs, and then delved back into his crotch.

"She's got a point," Brooke shrugged, with nothing but an innocent, naive little smile. Larry fired the brunette a gaze, before his face spasm and he bent over momentarily. It came lightning-quick, his cock erupting in Peyton's mouth.

The blonde gulped down his cum in a daze. "My own little Mount Vesuvius," Peyton smiled as she sat up. "Peyton's on a cum-only diet," Brooke chimed in. None of the three had eaten dinner, they even skipped lunch. It's not like they were stranded on some deserted island, they just hadn't gotten to it. And normally if three people who were this close were ever "foodless," they would resort to their own or each other's urine if it got desperate. Not these three.

"Enough of the bravado," Brooke said sternly to Larry. "Fucking me was the best thing in your life. You know you want it."

"You're wron--Peyton!" Larry was interrupted as Peyton retracted back to slurping over his dick. "Just... stop," he held her head with restraint in his voice, but he didn't push her away. He could've put an end to this quick pronto, but the fact of the matter is he didn't. And both girls loved it.

Larry dropped onto his back with a big sigh and hands-on-head. This was never-ending. The day had gone so slow listening to the pair of these girls mucking around together, and now he was right back where he was a week ago in the group's last official threesome. Eyes closed, Larry didn't even notice Brooke crouch over him, squirting then trickling a nice supply of cum over his face.

And that was it. Brooke laughed as she drenched his face – basically taunting him – and Larry snapped. He jerked from his waist down to the side, practically slapping himself free from Peyton, picked Brooke up from under her arms, and then landed her straight onto his slobber-soaked dick.

If this girl wanted to tease and beg, Larry was going to show her a thing or two. Respect your elders and get fucked – literally – when they want you to! Larry took complete control, dominating her body and bouncing it up and down like a pogo stick.

Brooke giggled at first, but as the pumps intensified and the man in control worked up his sweat, she was groaning borderline crying in pain. It wasn't horrible pain, but it was just too much. She'd never felt it so deep or hit so bluntly.

Peyton sat back fingering and fisting her cunt away. No whispers of "fuck her" or even any grunting; just heavy breathing and whimpers of bliss.

"Coming!" Brooke shouted as her flawless body was thrashed to however Larry pleased. Understandably, she was breathing just as heavily as her friend and her moans filled the room. Thirty seconds fucking like this was as physical as an entire cheerleading session; at least it felt that way.

As if timing it perfectly, Larry let one drawn yell before he came and Brooke did much the same. "Owwahhh Go-ahhaaaad!" she screeched, and once done, was left to drop to her side and off the mantle of her favourite man.

Peyton scooted up and over, rubbing her clit against the tip of Larry's dick, and released an almighty abrupt groan. She let soaked self pierce down and through as her juices gushed then trickled out. "I came when you were inside me," she breathed heavily.

"Say 'daddy'," Larry told her, to which Peyton smiled and fell into a little giggle. "I wanna fuck you, daddy," she bit her finger, little him dead in the eyes."I want every last drop you've been holding in to fill me."

Such dirty, dirty words. But as hot as they were making Larry, he had other plans. "Sorry, Peyt, but I've got a bone to pick with Brooke." The pair looked down to the brunette, still lying down exhausted and catching her breath, seemingly disorientated and barely in the moment after that orgasm.

Larry took hold of both Brooke's legs and tugged her up by them until her knees met his dick. Sitting up now, he turned Brooke onto her belly, and then up onto her knees. All the while Brooke went with it. She didn't exactly seem enthusiastic on the count of her excessive, somewhat unbelievable exhaustion, but she wasn't resisting. And she wanted to be treated like this, too.

Larry let her slowly ease onto what was now again his stiff dick. But forget about the front door, he was going for her ass. Brooke let out a soft squeal as Larry popped his cock up her ass hole. It was tight, no doubting, and although they'd done anal once or twice before, this was going to be much different. He wasn't going to be such a pansy about doing her back there as he was in the past. If she wanted to be a slutty tease, she was going to feel the consequences; which in her case may feel like bliss anyway.

"Feel my cum in your ass, B Davis," Peyton whispered, giving the brunette a few tender kisses. It was definitely a good lube, being drenched with your daughter's juices. Larry went in an inch; then two. Already he was getting moans and groans from the dazed hottie he dominated, and it became louder the deeper he buried himself in there. The sensation of her butt being stuffed was good enough, then it was topped off by the warm cum around it rubbing off inside her walls.

Without any signs, Brooke came. Just like that. Her head dropped down and thrashed back up; a raspy little cry letting the Sawyers know how sensitive she was at this point.

"Here," Peyton scampered off the bed, tiptoeing to her bag and pulling out a dildo in each hand. One was your average size, the other built for two. She jumped back onto the bed, pushed her body up against her friend so their tits squashed each other's, and offered up Brooke a cock to suck.

With no hesitation, Brooke took the dildo in her mouth and Peyton immediately treated it like bondage. "Suck that, you little slut. Peyton's little whore girlfriend," she talked nasty, working the fake dick around.

All the while Larry held Brooke up. Not even half his dick was up in her ass at this point and if he let her drop and slide down, it may just cause an injury. If not, it could at least bring Brooke near to tears, and as much as Larry wanted to treat her in that kind of cruel way, he just couldn't.

Peyton pushed the much longer dildo in her left hand into her own cunt, and then flexed it up into Brooke's and done the same. She watched the brunette's face intently as the dildo slid up inside her. "Fucked in all three holes," Peyton whispered softly in Brooke's ear. "Continue, daddy," the blonde looked to Larry with a devilish grin and he kicked it off.

Larry drew Brooke down inch by inch -- gloriously squeezing inside the only place not to have been explored in Brooke Davis. Finally it came to an end as her ass cheeks rubbed against his ball sac, and with that he fucked her to kingdom come. After taking it steady for what ended up a good couple minutes, Larry raced right into it and his reckless streak returned.

To make things all the more unbearable, the moment Larry pumped away, Peyton done the same. She grinded against Brooke with the double-edge dildo the pair shared inside each other's cunts.

All three groaned as they all felt the pleasure now; each one of their sex tools in maximum performance mode. Brooke muffled through the face-fucking as her body went limp again. The feel of everything was like nothing she had ever come _close_ to experiencing or could even imagine.

"Fuck her. Fuck her," Peyton groaned to her father. Larry went up to his balls with every thrust then back as close to the tip of his cock as he could without it popping out of her. If his dick was bare dry, a situation like this would've hurt like all hell. It was still painful for Brooke, but the pleasure she received from the fucking in her cunt overshadowed the pain.

The trio built up an undeniable rhythm. The sounds grew louder and louder, and though it was Brooke getting the pummelling, the dildo in her mouth kept the girl rather quiet. It was Peyton who was crying and moaning out and Larry grunting like a madman.

"I'm fucked. It's coming again," Larry let the pair know he was on full capacity again. Peyton too felt it coming with the dildo pressing up against all the right areas. But even still, the physical pleasure wasn't the best part; the emotional pleasure of fucking a girl was. Not just licking or fingering a pussy, but basically adopting a dick for sake of giving your friend a glimpse of what heaven would feel like.

Peyton screeched and her hands clenched down hard as she came bursting out. Just as quickly, her legs trembled and the vibrato in her voice filled the bedroom and gave Larry the final push over the edge. He came with an almighty grunt, filling Brooke up with a warmth she had never felt back there.

"Let me drink it out of there," Peyton drew the dildo out from her dripping cunt and scrambled around the side to Larry's cock. He knew what she meant and what she wanted. Peyton readied her tongue out at the base of Brooke's ass as her dad drew his dick out. She replaced dick with her mouth, suckling it against her hole as Larry's fluid came falling out.

Larry ran his hands through Peyton's hair. Watching your daughter taking initiative in the all-holes idea and fucking her friend was sufficient, and then seeing her drink _your_ cum out of that best friend's _ass_ was incredible.

The trio just had the dirtiest, most taboo sex of all, and right when Larry said it was over. He let Brooke slump to her side; the brunette too drained to even speak. "Look how red we made her," Peyton rubbed Brooke's ass and over her pussy. "Can I be next?" she gave Larry puppy dog eyes.

"Can I be next..." Larry gave a very demanding look. "Daddy," Peyton finished, adding just the word her father was looking for. "Of course you can, sweetie," he rubbed the back of his fingers soothingly over her cheek.

This was one messed up relationship. Almost as fucked up as Peyton's body was going to be in five minutes. Larry had buckled thanks to girls' day of slutiness, and he knew in his heart that he'd never be able to give this up. Not after how fucking great it felt...

**End of Chapter Twelve**

Might've been a bit extreme and VERY graphical, but if you still enjoyed it... THANKS! =)

Let me know what you think, and most importantly why you liked/didn't like, because then I can include or exclude certain similar little things in upcoming chapters.

If ya didn't pick this up ..... "She had already committed the act of incest and putting the brakes on it was simply denial of the following truth -- she was now and would always be daddy's girl in the naughtiest way," is a reference to a Leyton quote in the show ("The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth - I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer"). Thought it suited my take on the Parry(?!) relationship.


	13. 13: You Can Shove It Up Your,,,

**Chapter 13: "You Can Shove It Up Your"**

**Getting To Know The Real Larry Sawyer**

Peyton pointed her ass up in the air as her elbows shuffled across the sheets. It was "Anal Time" for Peyton now. It would be her maiden voyage there – the final curtain on her virginity. Or so she thought.

When Larry and Lucas had double teamed her a while back, the older fella got her up the ass. Drilled his dick in and out of that tight capacity for a full-on five minutes. She was just a bit too tipsy to remember it. Unbeknownst to either Larry or Lucas, the crazy blonde had been drinking the entire day before that sweaty sex romp. And she only vaguely remembered her two favourite men pummelling away; which if she thought about any more, would realise someone _must have_ got up the back door.

"My pussy's red enough," Brooke groaned, interrupting the eye contact father and daughter held. "I shouldn't be doing this," the brunette added as she rubbed her cunt over. She sat basically right over Peyton, both hands in between her legs, still excessively horny.

"Another satisfied customer," Larry smiled.

"The _most_," Brooke grinned.

"Fuck me," Peyton pleaded, bitter that dick wasn't inside her as soon as it could have been.

Brooke didn't say another word. The old Brooke Davis could be pretty selfish and thoughtless; but she was a changed woman, and more than anything, _loved_ seeing pleasure on a friend's face. Especially one as pretty as Peyton's.

Brooke leant over, bobbing her head at the helm of the blonde's ass, before spreading it apart with both hands and poking her wet tongue at its base. Drawing two fingers deep in her mouth, she lubed them up before squeezing them inside.

"Awwwww," Brooke admired the tight squeeze and the smile on her friend's face. "Now _that's_ a face that wants to be fucked," the brunette drew out her two little fingers and swooped back to her position besides Peyton. Her pussy a half a foot away from Peyton's face, the sweet aroma filling the blonde's nostrils.

As Larry moved in, replicating Brooke's ass-spreading techniques but with one giant hand, he slapped his dick against Peyton once, twice, three times. That made it stand up more again. Peyton watched his distinguished, partially grey-haired chest; his barrowing eyes; his massive cock. She had never felt more alive and at the same time scared. This dick could literally cause some damage.

Brooke - unable to keep still and just watch the fun play out - crawled underneath Peyton. Immediately, she began stroking the blonde's pussy, before latching onto with her tongue and making a feast out of it as she lapped away. Peyton was lucky she kept it trimmed or Brooke wouldn't go for it so much. A bare, pretty pussy was the equalled in life only by a nice cock, and these two other participants had the best of each that she'd seen and had.

Within seconds, Peyton wanted more. She grabbed the back of Brooke's flawless legs and drew them down, ripping Brooke out of her position.

"Roll over," Peyton said desperately, lowering her ass so her hot bod would cushion Brooke's face. The brunette done what was asked and rolled over onto her back. She understood what Peyton was after. One number: 69.

It meant that Larry would have to crouch down somewhat meet that fine, flat ass, but a little lack of comfort was nothing to complain about. Not when the two sexiest, dirtiest women are making sex toys out of each another and awaiting your cum like it's heroin.

"I love you, B Davis," Peyton said diligently before smothering her face with the brunette's wetness. The pussy juices that unreal – better by the hour – and her insides were more tender and luscious than ever. It made her forget about the cock she so craved for a minute ago. She muffled the words "I love you" again as her mouth frenzied.

On the other end, Brooke done the same, except without the talking. Not that she didn't love Peyton; she'd probably consider officially asking the blonde out and publicly going bisexual if it 100% meant something real. She knew they'd be friends for life, but lovers? Besides, she wanted a normal family with a normal guy. That's what she'd always wanted. And by 'normal guy', she wanted a sex-crazed, fit dude.

"Larry's coming in," Brooke muffled, commentating as Larry edged his dick ever-closer. "Daddy's all sweaty for his Peyton," she took a breath's break from the sweet pussy so the words weren't distorted this time 'round.

The wet dick slid in with less friction than any of the three assumed. Peyton felt the head of it wriggle around inside the first few inches, before jabbing deep and burrowing in.

"Aaaarww-AAAHHHGGH!" Peyton let out a single cry as it filled her tight ass. She felt a whole new level of dirty as daddy confirmed his anal prowess. It was so hot; so taboo; so fucking damn yummy! Here was Larry, blonde sexpot bent over, with her insanely hot best friend making her squirm, and now she was fucking her like some two dollar whore. But he loved her.

"Like that, sweetie?" Larry grunted the question. He drilled in and out of her like a pro; Peyton could feel the cock go right up her ass, into a whole new level. Strangely for the blonde, it didn't hurt as much as she'd thought it would. This was because of that threesome, where Lucas took her pussy and Larry took her ass. She was none the wiser to Larry having fucked the shit out of her – or rather, fucked _where_ the shit comes out her. Peyton was already stretched inside there, and his dick the second time around basically fit the mould he had 'indented' previously.

"Fuck me. Fuck me," Peyton breathed heavy and fast as her tight-ish ass retracted and compacted in a mixed rush with the throbbing dick. She now sweated heavily as her body thrust about, her pussy being taken away from Brooke as Larry hogged her slender figure. "Ooo, FUCK! FFFUUU-AAARKK-AH!" Peyton squealed excitedly. "Fuck me, Dad," she panted.

Her soft, angelic voice sending Larry to the edge quicker than he ever had before. "I-AAM GUHNA CUHM!" he grunted, his words almost gibberish. "Fill me. Fill me!" Peyton ravaged. "Cum in me."

"Don't cum in her, you dirty fucker!" Brooke demanded. What?! She was against Larry filling Peyton up to the brim? He had done it to her, so why not Peyton? "Cum on my face," she beckoned, shuffling up closer to Larry, and the grasp Peyton had on her pussy was broken.

Brooke lay just below Larry's balls, looking up with one of her trademark gorgeous smiles. "Cover me," she moaned through her whisper.

"No! Come in me!" Peyton shouted with a definite vigour.

"Come _on_ ME!"

"Come _in_ ME!"

It was as if a bitch fight was going to break out. "Stop being a selfish bitch, Brooke!" she barked. "Dad, keep that dick inside me," the blonde pleaded now. This had all broken out in a matter of ten seconds and Larry's load wouldn't hold out for another ten. He was five seconds away, six max. "I promise you'll like it," Peyton added, looking Larry deep in the eyes, with a real sadness on her face.

It came down to this for Larry. Making one girl happy, and the other more than likely irate. He loved Peyton – even more than any normal father could, quite clearly – but he was by far more attracted to Brooke.

He drew his dick out. And in that second, everything slowed down so dramatically. Both girls' hearts practically fell out at his decision as the cock aimed for Brooke's beautiful face.

"DAAAADD!" Peyton screamed at the top of her lungs. She was soon about to find out what the largest load Larry had produced looked like... all over her best friend's.

Larry grunted and shouted his own loud groan as the pit of his stomach clenched and his dick strung out by the second. "JESUUU-HHS CHHRRRRRR-IIIST-AHH!" he jerked, completely losing control of himself as cum splashed onto and off Brooke's forehead like a fire hose.

Peyton could only watch in anger as her father's potentially-best parenting went astray. He had clear chosen a favourite, and now he was draining all his love-cum and masculinity over it. 'What an asshole!' 'You bastard!' 'I hate you!' Peyton couldn't decide what one to bellow, and she ended up voicing none of them.

"Cover me, baby," Brooke said with a raspy giggle. String after string landed all over her face, and Larry was on a mission to cover it completely. "Cover me," she repeated. "Cov-mmph." Larry got her mouth and it temporarily held off the talking. Licking her lips, the cum was gone faster than it got there, and she squealed like the sexy bitch she was.

Larry chuckled and Brooke giggled some more as Larry successfully completed the set task and drenched her facial features 'til they were unrecognisable. It was a massive, ridiculous amount of cum. Nearly suspiciously so. But Larry hadn't taken weird regeneration drugs or anything; it was the fact that this sex had been the best. Fucking his beautiful daughter up her ass as she received and returned oral on the sexiest babe in the galaxy.

And post-orgasm, his dick was _wrecked_. Absolutely exhausted and limp from the experience. Looking up to Peyton, an angry face looked back. Red, with menacing eyes. Not impressed at all. _Very_ pissed off.

He dropped his body onto the bed, on his back beside either girl, hands on the back of his head. "Do your best," he grinned, closing his eyes, inviting the girls to play with his dick, or better yet the rest of his body. Within moments, Larry felt some warmth come around his now very shrivelled dick. Feeling his body shut down and drowsiness coming on after a satisfactory taboo session, Larry ran his right hand through the hair of the girl who had chosen to suck him off.

He recognised it immediately as Brooke's; then he heard her giggle. It wasn't a bad feeling, but he would have preferred Peyton in this instance. He sensed the choice to jerk off and release his manliness over Brooke had pissed Peyton off on a level he had never seen before.

"Dad?" A voice whispered.

Yes! It was Peyton. She was right above him. Opening his eyes in anticipation, she hovered over ahead, kneeling on the bed; pussy stretched, aimed at his chest. Looking Larry in the eyes, she gave a slight wink.

"Guess you've forgiven me," Larry smiled. "I knew you would," he added, mischievously, almost boastfully.

"Hmm... Nope," Peyton said with a wicked grin of her own. At that instant, perfectly time, fluid poured out of her, splashing all across his chest.

"What the FUCK?!" he jumped up, immediately recognising this substance. Urine. Nothing better to kill the mood and some piss.

"Ha-ha-haah," Peyton chuckled. "You're forgiven." She rolled her eyes and then hopped off and disappeared into the bathroom. She had just pissed on Larry, like some feral.

"It was just a bit of cum!" Larry shouted, before directing his attention to Brooke with a bedazzled face. She lay stunned, mouth wide open in a gasp, slowly turning into a grin or a fit of laughter. But she restrained herself, and it didn't amount to that. "Yuck," she hissed with disgust. "It was just a bit of cum," Larry repeated. And that's what it was about. His load, and giving it to Brooke; ignoring the pleas of someone he should have cared more about. Okay, that last thought proved it was pretty stupid of him. "No. It was a _lot_ of cum," Brooke smirked.

Larry rushed into the bathroom and into the shower, washing his daughter's sick joke off. Peyton was at the hand basin washing herself, as Larry scrubbed himself down. As he washed his broad shoulders off, Peyton came into the shower, completely ignoring him and doing her own thing, but surely wanting Larry to ravish her body. She wouldn't come in at a time like this anyway.

"Hey," Larry said calmly for her attention. "Hey... Peyton. Hey, look at me." He grabbed her by the hips and swivelled her around. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Peyton had never seen her father this tense or stern. Not even during arguments. He seemed so focus and fixated on her and those three words every romantic would die for.

She nodded briefly - so much so Larry almost missed it – but it was definitely a nod. "I love you too," she returned, softly; tears swelling up in her eyes.

Larry manoeuvred to the side of her neck and kissed along it, bringing a smile to the beautiful blonde. "I love you, Dad."

As she said that, Brooke hopped into the shower with them. "Hey, gang," the brunette said with a wicked smile. Larry froze from his kisses and looked up at Brooke. "Can we have this time alone, Brooke? Please."

"Sure," Brooke said, clearly hurt and a bit devastated. But surely she realised that was interfering; that she was being a pest. Because it seemed like she was purposely being an annoying skank. But nope. Could be she had fallen in love, and or wanted the company. Loved being around one or both of them and couldn't go without them. That or she just didn't want to miss out on the fun makeout session.

"You and me are as friends, Brooke," Peyton said as Brooke was midway through leaving the pair to it. "What?" Brooke looked back, unsure she heard right. "We're done. No more sexual stuff either."

Brooke was gobsmacked. "Are you joking?" she asked calmly, desperate for Peyton to break into laughter and tell her everything was alright and had never been better. But she didn't. "Why?" Brooke quipped. Peyton thought for a good few seconds, picking the departing words carefully. "Because that cum on your face should've been mine," she nudged Brooke to continue on and get out.

"Was that hot?" Peyton turned to Larry, looking up at him all innocent. "Yeah," Larry chuckled. Hell yeah it was. There was no coincidence his limp dick was now semi-hard again. That's what watching a sexy babe talk down another with such authority does.

Consumed with the lust, he squeezed her cheeks together and pushed his mouth up hard against Peyton's; their tongues crashing and lapping against the other's as the nicely cool water reduced to trickling against their naked flesh.

Things had gone downhill for Peyton and Brooke, but Peyton and _Larry_ seemed more on fire than ever before. The blonde had been bitter Larry chose Brooke, but it was really Brooke who was pulling the strings. She put herself out there and yearned for Larry's dick like a selfish cum-slut. Now she'd pay the price. Peyton's pussy would no longer be a tenant for Brooke's mouth. And their friendship was off. Done.

That meant two things. Tomorrow's "shop-til-you-drop" thing was gonna suck; and the long drive home was gonna be worse.

So girls, there's your lesson. Share dicks or be labelled a bitch.

**End of Chapter Thirteen**

_I had so much fun returning to this story. So many ideas; so many possibilities._

_Personally, this chapter feels even more twisted and crazy than any yet, but I'll be honest: I like my sex. Well, that's probably phrased wrong, when taken literally, cos I'm a virgin- HAHA! What I mean is, I like my porn, and often the filthier the hotter._

_More than anything, I hope fans that have been reading this Larry tale enjoy this chapter. All the reviews and nice words are my sole motivator, no joke. Everything that is sent to me, I read, and I know it's clichéd, but you'll never understand _how much they mean to me!!! _It's a pinnacle feeling :P_

_And I hope you had a bit of a laugh along the way. I often script some light laughs throughout my stories because 1) It's good to have a sexy story that's also a bit light-hearted and will make you not only _horny_ but _smile_ too XD , and 2) They can be a sort of inside joke for fans of the show, and I like that kind of thing. Really makes you feel like you're getting things out the show. Just LOVE IT! :)_

_P.S. (Lame, I know :D) : I know this is "guy thing" to say, but I love all you girls out there getting horny for my story. That sounds pretty sleazy to most of you, I'm sure, but it's thrilling to see poll results or receive PMs from women that do -- .... you know... "it"................... between their legs -- when reading my stories. For those of you in concern, KEEP THAT UP!!! XD_

_Chapter Title: "You Can Shove It Up Your"..._

_Why? Well, because someone's _something_ gets shoved up _somewhere.

_Oh, can I elaborate? Nope. That's pretty much it :P_

_I feel it's a raw, honest title that has a bit of the vigour to it that I love._

_Plus it basically refers to the latter half of the story with Peyton's disdain of Brooke._

_Peace,_

_OTHandOCaddict! _


	14. 14: The Final Time Capsule Secret

Chapter Fourteen: "The Capsule Secret"  
Getting To Know the Real Larry Sawyer  
---------------------------------------------------------

Brooke stood leaning against the door frame of Peyton's bedroom. The blonde sat at her computer desk, swiftly swivelling to give Brooke a cute little wave, before going back to her monitor.

She was watching the footage from the mysteriously-released time capsule. Interview after interview, some with personal secrets, others with steam being let out.

Brooke walked slowly in the room, before pulling out a chair deep in Peyton's open dressing room. She scooted it over beside her friend and watched along. It had only been 24 hours since the tape's release and now it was leaked all over the internet. That meant millions worldwide would be seeing a whole lot of Brooke. Not emotionally – oh no. Literally. Breasts popped out and flashed, Brooke Davis was topless for the entire planet to see. All she could do was laugh it off and take the compliments, which could only make her confidence grow.

Right now, though, Jake was on screen. Peyton had that longing look on her face as she concentrated on everything about the boy who could have loved her forever.

"Ooh, Jagielski!" Brooke squealed. "He's looking _so_ hot there," Brooke said with a smirk.  
"Stop it," Peyton nudged her, the brunette's bubbly personality lighting up Peyton for a moment.

As her glowing smile subsided, she drooped her chin on her lifted leg's knee. And Brooke was drawn by that. She hated seeing her friend upset and teary-eyed (she had too much of that already). Then her eyeline followed a slight shift she picked up, being Peyton's hand.

The blonde went about landing her left hand almost in between her legs, seemingly oblivious. Her tight jeans and panties underneath the only thing distancing herself from "pleasureville."

Brooke wasn't sure what to do. Clearly her friend was horny, and now Peyton began rubbing, slowly at first but picking up momentum soon enough. Should Brooke just get up and leave, burst out in laughter, clear her throat as a sign of inappropriateness , or – or.... join? Assist? Hell, the thought probably crossed her mind, but instead Brooke stood up and laughed; its abrupt nature swamped with a rare unease with nerves.

"God," Peyton scoffed, smacking her forehead with the palm of her head as she snapped out of that little fantasy and private moment. "Sorry. Sorry," she cracked up with a little giggle, and Brooke returned with the same, having to put on a bit of an act.

"No, no. It's okay," Brooke assured, out of kindness more than anything.  
"Well, what girlfriend's don't have fun together once or twice?" Peyton said matter-of-factly.

'_Fun together_?' What the fuck did that mean?  
"I mean, you know, just mucking around together," Peyton continued, looking to justify what she was going on about in that last, spontaneous sentence. Her eyes shifted away from Brooke's uncomfortably, jumping from various objects around the room. Anything to end the ever-increasingly uncomfortable feeling. "Exp...experimenting, an--... and stuff," Peyton finished with a croak.

"Okay, uh, I'm just gonna go, so."  
"Oh, yeah, sure. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
"Yeah, tomorrow. Mm-hmm," Brooke nodded, backing towards the door, the two swapping awkward, fake smiles.  
"See you later, Brooke," Peyton hoped to get some "normality" back, Brooke now halfway out the door before scampering down the stairs.

With that, the blonde slouched back on her chair. How fucking award that whole ordeal was. Never had these two girls shared a moment like that. They joked and talked serious about masturbation all the time – but seeing it brewing up in the flesh was clearly _very_ different.

_xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx_

As Brooke made her way back up the Sawyer household stairs, moaning was quite audible. Peyton's door was still open, not five minutes later. As she peered over the edge into the blonde's room she could see Peyton still on that chair, her jeans now down around her knees as both hands rubbed and darted inside her pussy.

Brooke continued to hide behind the door as best she could without showing too much and having her head catch the eye of a moaning Peyton. Brooke couldn't see the monitor, but the gaze her friend gave it as her body swooned with her touch made it quite clear the screen's image was getting her off. And oddly not once did it cross in Brooke's mind the possibility of it still being Jake. Call it a sixth sense, Brooke _knew_ whatever it was getting her hot and sweaty was someone or something Peyton shouldn't be doing that type of thing to.

"Aww-ahh. Ooh, Lucas," Peyton whispered, and Brooke's ears steamed in a millisecond. That slut was masturbating over her boyfriend! And that meant this friendship was over.

Without a thought (other than that irrational initial one), Brooke stormed up to Peyton. Startled, the blonde jumped in her chair and froze, mouth wide in a gasp.

"Brooke," she squealed, almost breathless.  
"What do you think you're doing over _my_ boyfrie--"

Now Brooke froze. Her eyes meeting the monitor, and there was no Lucas in view. Rather, it was herself... with Peyton. An amateur shot the pair had dressed up all slutty for and had Lucas take.

Peyton couldn't think of much to say, so she went ahead and chose this; "I want a threesome."  
"Oh my God, Peyton," Brooke's breath was taken away. But instead of any disgust or distaste, a devilish grin shone through. "That's--... You're so hot," Brooke looked down Peyton's body, past her breasts, down her stomach, freezing on her trimmed pussy. No hair in sight, her tight lips parted ever-so-slightly to reveal the bright pink exterior. "It looks so cute."

Brooke moved into Peyton's arms like she'd been taken by a trance. Her sexy eyebrows rising as Peyton opened her mouth and the brunette clashed against her with the same. They kissed passionately for a good twenty seconds, wet tongues twirling as they lapped against each other's.

"Filthy girl," Brooke groaned, brushing her nose to Peyton's ear. "Could'a just asked to see them in person," she broke the kiss in a rush, grabbing her shirt, lifting it over and off as Peyton pounced forward and wrapped her arms around Brooke's back to release the brunette's bra. As the white lace lingerie dropped to the floor, she cupped Brooke's right boob, licking and sucking away, before impatience kicked in after literally just three seconds. There were more ambitious and wild things to do – Peyton just wanted her friend's body. She wanted to hear the girl moan; to stare in her eyes and through to her soul as she climaxed. She wanted Brooke's breath on hers; that mischievous tongue flicking and tickling her clit; her husky muffles making vibrations; her sublime lips drooling with her BFF's cum.

God, she wanted Brooke so bad. And it all came from nowhere. Yesterday they were your average best girlfriends and now they were getting about as desperately filthy as they could be, sending true the common observation of their "lesbian vibe."

"I can make that threesome happen, P. Sawyer," Brooke tussled Peyton down onto her own bed, their perky breasts rubbing the other's as the brunette lay on top. "I promise," she smiled sweetly, looking into Peyton's amazing eyes. The blonde could do nothing but smile back and blush.

"You can get down on all fours for him while you eat me out," she bit her lips, hornier than ever. It seemed strange that Brooke practically vomited at the prospect of Peyton masturbating Lucas, but if Brooke could be involved in their sex session, it was fair game. Then again, Brooke was relatively certain it was _her_ Peyton wanted; not Lucas.

"Sounds like a plan," Peyton continued to blush, and Brooke lowered herself for the two to share a slow, tender kiss. "B Davis: you have to take care of me," she looked down, her pre-cum dripping already, waiting for Brooke to accommodate its insides.

As Brooke snaked her way down Peyton's glistening body like an exotic dancer, she giggled and scoffed from a sudden thought. "Lucky that camera's not on," she directed her attention to the monitor's webcam, pointing straight at them, and Brooke could see the glowing red light that signified recording was in process.

Brooke darted back to Peyton; "What are yo--?!"  
"Relax. It's just us," Peyton reassured. The second Brooke looked over to it she knew she was busted in recording their little spontaneous session. "I have it on for myself. My own show," the blonde explained. It was a bit strange if she recorded it so she could watch it over later to and have that "masturbating-mirror" thing on.

Fortunately, Brooke wasn't in a rational or logical enough mood to think it through. Because Peyton was actually recording herself for a live webcam sex show. The recipient from Denver had prime view of Peyton's bedroom and every nasty little detail they were committing.

And this lucky someone, Peyton didn't know. She certainly didn't know she'd met this viewer in person before. In fact, this special someone is no stranger to Tree Hill.......

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_  
_**END | CHAPTER 14**__  
As you may/should have gathered, the chapter is way before everything else in this story - except the flashbacks of a very un-mother-like Karen ;)  
Breyton's maiden voyage XD hahaa!_

_The mystery's on as to who this VIEWER is. It's someone we've met in the show before. I've already got the answer :P_

_Comments are awesome! I LOVE YAS ALL!!!!!_


	15. 15: Brooke Can Have Whoever She Wants

**~Getting To Know the Real Larry Sawyer~  
Chapter Fifteen: "Brooke Can Have Whoever She Wants."  
**  
_Readers beware (haha!): This chapter isn't about Larry or Peyton. It doesn't really involve either of them – it's purely Brooke, in a world without Peyton. Goes off into its own tangent, but it's important for the pursuing chapters.  
Word Count: 4512 (excessive much?)_

* * *

As Larry pulled up at Brooke's house – Rachel's parents' house – and the brunette yanked open the car door. Without a word to Peyton, Brooke gave a quick thanks to Larry before abruptly closing the door and making her way up the driveway.

The last couple of days should have been the most fantastic, amazing time of those three people's lives. Each was strapped with the hottest bods for the cause. Larry was a distinguish-haired, fit older guy – Brooke's ideal DILF. Brooke herself had the body -- not too skinny, not too much on the chubby side, but just right. Peyton was a bit on the thin side but with a flat tummy and come hither eyes, to make that body rock was perfection.

That had all fallen apart when a bitch fight broke about between the girls, both desperate for Larry's body. Now it seemed most likely that the pair would avoid each other at any cost. Or they could just forgive and forget and return to fucking Larry senseless again. It had become a hobby – like some favourite pastime that they could always laugh and get horny about.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After a day at school with Brooke and Peyton not saying a word to the other, both were horny beyond their minds. They had to fuck, and soon. Not necessarily each other – they just had to find someone, and if not, then some_thing_.

Peyton went home, easily enough seduced Larry, and the pair fucked the day away. She got right back on that horse, literally riding herself to an orgasm. The blonde was having withdrawals from the lack of his cock over the last 48 hours; it's all Peyton could think about all day long.

Meanwhile, Brooke was left without either Peyton or Larry to turn to. She could either find another older guy (admittedly, Dan Scott crossed her mind), or a really cute fellow peer. Not a guy either. She wanted a girl, ideally one that resembled Peyton. The pair might be in the middle of a battle right now, but Brooke already regretted it. And her blonde BFF didn't want to admit it either, but the both of them would forget and forgive in an instant if the other done the same first.

Towards the day's end, Brooke pin-pointed the best candidate. She approached Shelly Simon – the petite blonde from Clean Teens. Brooke invited her to Rachel's – after ensuring the redhead wouldn't be there – and Shelly happily accepted. Though she was definitely cautious as to why this bitchy brunette had suddenly given her an invite, Shelly was excited.

Brooke offered Shelly a ride, and again the blonde obliged. It genuinely felt like Brooke wanted a build a friendship. And that was half true – but it wasn't so much about her mind Brooke was interested in than that spot in-between her legs. On the drive to the house, Brooke joked and laughed with her new lesbian rendezvous, grabbing and squeezing her leg regularly. And Shelly found that uncomfortable.

As they scooted up the stairs, Brooke led Shelly into her and Rachel's room, before shuffling through her closet, pulling out a few things and concealing them from Shelly's sight, and making her way into the ensemble bathroom.

Shelly's heartbeat no doubt sky-rocketed as Brooke walked out from her change. The blonde sat on her new friend's bed, and this friend was planning to use it right here and now. She was dressed in the skimpiest lingerie you could imagine. The material was as thin and revealing as you could get while still covering Brooke's nipples and her finely-shaven snatch. The set was fluoro yellow and Brooke's intentions were clear. This was something you could only use when planning to break out the condoms in a sec.

"Brooke, you don't want me to--"  
"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Shelly. All I'm asking is just for you to lie there while I do it with you."

Fucking hell; she made it sound so casual. Brooke had basically just said "I'm not asking for much... just for you to take it while I play with your pussy." Hell, that might've been better – more direct.

"I didn't think you--"  
"Into girls? Everyone is, Shelly. You are too; you just don't know it yet." The blonde was becoming more uncomfortable by the second as Brooke advanced on her. "Don't squirm, baby. You're just afraid to finally give in," she breathed on Shelly's neck now, her sensuality astounding. "I bet your pussy's all moist and yummy already."  
"No, Brooke. Don't," she pushed the brunette back, but Brooke returned with more vigour. "I'm Brooke Davis. You know how many guys wanna fuck me? You should count yourself lucky," she whispered with a sort of hiss.

"Yeah, well, no girls want to..." Shelly gulped, working up the courage to fight fire with fire; "no girls want to fuck you." It took a lot for Shelly to talk like that – to swear, and to refer to sex with the f word. But she needed to let Brooke know she was serious and not about to be walked on.  
"No, sweetie. You're wrong," Brooke talked down to her. "There are just as many girls than guys out there wanting a piece of this," she slowly moved her panties (which was practically a g-string) aside, her pussy in view before spreading it and tempting Shelly with her sweet-scented, pink interior. "You know you want it."

"Get off of me," Shelly rejected her again. This time Brooke would listen. She didn't want to force herself on the girl. If it was ever going to happen, it would have to be under both their terms. No matter how sure Brooke was of Shelly's denial. That this Clean Teens blonde really did want Brooke's mouth drooling over her cunt and vice versa.

"Sorry," Brooke said weakly. "I'll, um... I'll get dressed and drive you home," she gave the blonde a sweet smile before walking off into the bathroom with a tear in her eye. Shelly stood up, completely unsure of how to take what had just happened. One minute Brooke's foul-mouthing her into lesbian sex and the next she's some emotional diva. Talk about mood swings.

Brooke came out, in the clothes she wore to school, and immediately apologised to Shelly. Under the blonde's instructions of where to go, Brooke drove her home and they said their awkward goodbyes. But not for long, as the deviant brunette had a plan. She'd put on the vulnerable, sensitive act when Shelly refused temptation, but later tonight, sexy, nasty Brooke would pay her a pleasant visit. Nothing sinister – purely based on a physical attraction.

It crept onto midnight as Brooke waited for the perfect time. "Where are you going anyway?" Rachel asked from her bed.  
"Late night booty call," Brooke replied.  
"Really?" Rachel was intrigued, smirking. "Orgasm twice for me," she smiled and so did Brooke.  
"I always come twice," the brunette said. "And that's before he's even put it in me."

The pair joked and laughed like that for hours. It was their way of having fun and falling asleep. But as Rachel eventually drifted off, Brooke was about to go spy on Tree Hill's ass. It was 2:30 before she slipped out of bed and downstairs; her roommate none the wiser as she zipped off in her car.

Brooke pulled up out the front of Shelly's and it was stealth time. Brooke had to be really careful here. For starters, if Shelly's front door was locked, what was Brooke gonna do? Break and enter? Seriously? Break a federal offence. Then again, it was worth breaking the law if your ultimate goal of getting some pussy worked out. Secondly, she didn't even know who or how many people lived in this house. Shelly's parents could be there; she could have some vicious guard dog on the lookout.

But she wasn't going to back out now – no chance, no how. She walked softly to the front door, turned and the knob, and wallah, it opened. Tiptoeing in, Brooke made her way to the base of the steps, hesitating. It was most likely Shelly's bedroom was upstairs, but that wasn't a sure-fire thing. Scanning around, she stuck with Plan A – search upstairs first. She crept up them, her tight, black clothing (the same she used that night with Rachel in 'hi-jacking' that test answer sheet) camouflaged her with the night.

Once at the top, she tiptoed to the nearest bedroom, and low and behold, with door slightly ajar, she could make out Shelly's figure on the bed. As she crept in as professional as could be, the feint sounds were no louder than an ant's footsteps. And soon enough, that was all going to change. Closing and locking the door behind her so as to play it safe if the other bedrooms of the house were occupied, Brooke looked to Shelly, spread out on her king sized bed with only a nightie on. It was a cool night but Shelly wasn't under her doona, her sheet – anything. And this would make her more accessible right off the bat. No loud shuffling of bed linen to wake Shelly up. The first thing that would make this cute blonde's eyes open was to be the sensation of her pussy.

Brooke slid her way onto the bed like a snake.  
"Taste me, Brooke. Eat me." Oh shit, she'd already waken up! As sexy as it was for Shelly to be calling her, Brooke was angered it didn't go exactly to plan, she couldn't deny that. But as she looked to Shelly, the blond still had her eyes closed, and didn't move a muscle as Brooke looked at her filthily. "Rub it. Eat it," Shelly moaned, and it was then Brooke realised what was going on. The blonde was sleep-talking, and just as that hit Brooke, Shelly's hands ran down the sheets and to her crotch.

Brooke watched Shelly rub in between her legs, so turned on by the fact this girl was dreaming of her. Sleep-masturbating to the thought of Brooke Davis. And the good news for Shelly Simon was that she'd wake up to a scenario that surpassed her dream. Fantasy Brooke was no match for Real-Life Brooke. The moonlight from the window lit Shelly's body perfectly. Brooke was going to see everything.

With a rich intensity, Brooke delved her head in under Shelly's nightie, her tongue stretching out for its first taste. How convenient that the blonde wore no undergarments. And as Brooke soaked in Shelly's flavour, it was more exquisite than the brunette could have imagined. Considerably better than Peyton's. Even though Brooke's favoured pussy would probably forever be Peyton's, that fact wasn't due to the taste. Peyton's looked and felt amazing, and her rocking body and face had given Brooke all those wonderful memories; but Shelly's had a more defiant taste to it.

Brooke latched onto the warming pussy mere inches in front of her, suckling and tonguing it all the while. She let her hands work up Shelly's smooth legs as she let her tongue run loose with every move she could fathom. In a short while Shelly would be awake and moaning sweet nothings into Brooke's ear. Better yet, she'd be moaning Brooke's name – and that was the brunette's favourite of all.

She could feel Shelly squirm a little around the hips as her tongue became more eccentric by the second. Then her fingers joint the "let's-all-fuck-the-really-cute-sleeping -girl-who-wants-you-but-can't-admit" party. Brooke adjusted herself so she lay on her left cheek and her tongue was fixated solely on Shelly's clit. Her right hand fingered the blonde's pussy while her left took the other route and teased Shelly's ass hole.

Brooke lubed her left index finger with her spit then slid it up Shelly's ass without a care or thought in the world. She was horny and getting dirty already – going anal on a sleeping classmate. But the fact remained that Shelly wanted this. Then again, Brooke hadn't considered the possibility that Shelly could be referring to a _different_ Brooke in her dreams, but that was unlikely.

"I don't wanna be a Clean Teen anymore," Shelly mumbled in her sleep, squirming again as Brooke picked up the pace. "No... I want Brooke," Shelly continued. All the while, Brooke giggled and blushed at the words. Shelly was so cute and none the wiser that _the _Brooke Davis was licking and fucking her front and back right now.

Then a few sudden refrained groans kicked in and Shelly was squirming more and more with each touch Brooke gave. She had worked up a rhythm by this time, with three fingers penetrating and swirling around Shelly's pussy, while her ass was fingered by the one, and her tongue lapped at the most sensitive area of all next to Shelly's g-spot, her clit.

Again, Shelly's groans raised a level, and Brooke was becoming seriously aroused. This girl made noises like an angel and her pussy was getting sweeter and sweeter. Her own pussy needed tending to; a little TLC.

For the third time in what seemed a barely ten seconds, Shelly's sounds grew louder, and you could have sworn she was awake. Now Brooke stepped it up to overdrive, pulling her right hand out from Shelly's pussy and replacing it with broader, faster, more intense licks. Shelly jiggled her ass as Brooke inserted a second finger and upped the anti there too.

Brooke fingered herself with the free hand she now had, still smelling of Shelly's cunt. Her smoking hot body doing three things at once as she moaned into the blonde's pussy and embraced its explosion. "I'm coming" Shelly shrieked, signalling for Brooke to spread it far open and drink down the cum. She was breathing so heavily, and in such a horny state that Brooke didn't even click that Shelly was clearly no longer a sleeping beauty. Not disappointing, the blonde's considerable load had no choice but to squirt right down Brooke's throat as the brunette held her mouth Shelly's pussy.

She lay there for a moment, her gum lathered with this sweet girl's even sweeter cum. It was amazing and exactly what she needed. Like a smoker having their first cigarette of the day, Brooke could last no longer with the sweet taste of a lady's juice.

"You know I'm awake, right?" Shelly whispered, and that freaked Brooke out. Got a surprised twitch out of her, not expecting the voice. She poked her head out from Shelly's nightie, looking up at the blonde. "Hi," Brooke said simply, blushing. "Did you mind?"

It was quite obvious Shelly didn't mind. Brooke had done her a favour, and it felt like nothing else she'd experienced. "I won't if you keep those fingers up my butt," Shelly smiled, and Brooke got a kick out of that. She didn't realise they were still up there, and now that Shelly had called her on them, they weren't going to leave anytime soon.  
"See," Brooke started, sharing eye contact with Shelly that was as sexually-heated as Peyton's was; "Told ya you'd come around."  
"Mm-hmm...? And by that did you mean that I'd give in and oblige, or that I'd _cum around_ your mouth," she flicked her tongue with those last few dirty words.  
"You're a bad girl," Brooke whispered, so turned on.  
"More than you know," Shelly replied. "I'd be only too happy to show you."

OMG, Brooke was gonna cum any second. She knew right then this nasty blonde could outplay her in any dirty talk and she wanted a piece of it. Shelly might act all innocent, but she was about to show Brooke Davis her dark side.

"Fuck me," Brooke gasped, to horny to muster up anything else.  
"Come outside – I need to show you something," Shelly sat up.  
"Wait," Brooke called out after her. "I'm really wet here," she rubbed her pussy. "Taste my cum. Make me explode," the brunette pleaded, as if in pity.  
"Trust me, you'll wanna wait," Shelly took Brooke's hand, jumping up off the bed and out the door.

Brooke had no idea where Shelly was taking her, but it wasn't down the steps. They tiptoed to the end room. The door was closed and Shelly opened it, but not before giving Brooke a quick peck on the lips. "Brooke Davis... allow me to present," she drew the door open; "my Mom."

In the room lay Mrs. Shelly Simon, asleep on her bed, completely naked. "She sleeps in the nude, in case I want to come in here and do whatever I want with her," Shelly told with a sweet smile.  
Brooke couldn't believe it. That Shelly and her mother apparently made out and it was a normal thing. "My parents got divorced, and I'm an only child," Shelly explained. "Mom taught me about life... boys... dildos."

Brooke gulped hard and Shelly giggled at it. Brooke was so cute right now, and it did take a lot for Shelly to finish the brunette's pussy off right now and gargle down her cum. "I want to watch her give you oral," Shelly held Brooke's hands in her own. "Ride her face, then soak it," the blonde bit her lips.

Jesus Christ, it was kind of no wonder Shelly seemed conservative; she was so the opposite in reality. "I'll wake her up, you introduce yourself, and she'll do the rest," Shelly continued. As bizarre as it was, Brooke had been fucking her BFF and her BFF's father for the last few months – this was nothing. Twisted, yes, but it got Brooke hotter by the second. "She's a pro – trust me," Shelly added of her mother.

Brooke looked over to Mrs. Simon's body, and it was then Shelly flicked on the light switch. The woman's face looked most likely in the early 40's but she had a body of ten years younger. Laying there on her back, the pair could see everything. Her breasts were plump and with her legs spread her brazilian-cut was in clear daylight.

"I've never been with an older woman," Brooke said weakly.  
"Trust me – it's amazing. I wouldn't be giving you to her if I thought I could do better."

'_Giving_ you _to_ her'? That made Brooke sound like some possession; some commodity you could just pass around.  
"You're pussy is going to go _numb_," Shelly smiled.  
"Okay," Brooke accepted, and Shelly clapped emphatically but quietly.  
"Okay! Hop on," she took Brooke's hand again, taking her to the bedside and letting go. "I'll take these off," Shelly scampered down to her knees, pulling Brooke's long tight pants down and off. No underwear was beneath and Shelly took in a long smell of Brooke's fine pussy before hopping back up, blushing all the while.

Brooke sat up on the bed, making her way to Mrs. Simon before lifting one leg over her head so her pussy hovered inches from the woman's chin.  
"Alright," Brooke whispered to Shelly, who was now around the side like some pep talker. "Wake her up now?" she asked of Shelly, but the blonde shook her head.  
"We're not waking her up."  
"What?"  
"We're not waking her up," Shelly repeated, aware Brooke heard her fully well the first time. "I've never done _anything_ like this with her. _You're_ going to change that... sort of."

Had Shelly really just played her? Pretending she and her mom had some twisted but playful relationship to get Brooke in this position? That this is what Mrs. Simon wanted?  
"Brooke, baby," Shelly rubbed the brunette's back, comforting her from the lie she's clearly felt hurt from. "I'm not a lesbian," she drew her hands around Brooke's waist with that and to her pussy. "Don't try to make me one," a look disgust swarmed Shelly's expression as she dug her fingers in Brooke's pussy, making her jerk back as she exploded. Well aware she was near orgasm, Shelly's sudden penetration sent a shock through Brooke's body and her sensitive cunt burst, juices squirting over Mrs. Simon's face below and the older woman immediately woke up.

Brooke couldn't stop her hose-fire from spraying over the woman as she tried her best to spit it out of her mouth and dodge it entirely. "What is--Who are-- What are you--...doing?" she tried speaking as Brooke unwillingly squirted more, now moaning as the pleasure was so immense. Meanwhile, Shelly was cackling loudly to the side of the bed at the scene she'd orchestrated. Brooke helplessly coming over her mother – it was too funny.

Finally, after what seemed like the longest orgasm of her life, Brooke settled down – her juices to only a trickle. By this time, Mrs. Simon's face was completely drenched and Brooke was left panting. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry," she said again and again. The woman lay there, almost motionless with fury. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Brooke said weakly, catching her breath. Fuckin' hell, what else could you say; "Sorry for using you to come all over but that was the most incredible orgasm of my life"?  
"You bitch," Brooke fired a look to Shelly.

Mrs. Simon wiped the cum from around her eyes, opening them steadily, wary no liquid would fall into them. "You're Brooke Davis," she gasped. Huh? She knew Brooke? She couldn't make her out with cum blasting her at 50 miles an hour but she could sure see this sexy chick now.  
"Uh, yeah," the brunette replied. "How do you know me?" she asked.  
"Shelly talks about you all the time," she looked over to her daughter. "I wish _she_ were more attractive," Mrs. Simon talked of Shelly as she looked back at Brooke. "This was very nice of you to do, Brooke," the woman licked the cum from around her lips – slowly and exotically.

Things had gotten weird. Like, out of hand weird – and Brooke didn't know how to respond. Fair enough with Peyton and Larry she'd known them practically all her life, but this woman she'd only just met, and 24 hours ago, Brooke had despised her daughter. And as Shelly's chuckling face looked to Brooke as one of discontent and utter sadness, it became clear as to why Shelly would try and embarrass Brooke like this for shits and giggles. Shelly's mother looked down on Shelly. Heck, Mrs. Simon had basically said Shelly was unattractive when it's clear the blonde is far from that. There were some mother/daughter issues here and Brooke should have no business in it.

"I've gotta go," Brooke said, feeling a bit queasy and all-round disgusted.  
"No, wait – stay," Mrs. Simon grabbed Brooke's leg.  
"Mrs. Simon; your daughter's a beautiful girl," the brunette spoke from her heart. "And as nice as you think I am for doing this, I didn't. Your daughter did, and I bet it's to get your attention, and only because she loves you... but you don't love her back."

Of all the places for Brooke Davis to pour her heart out like this, bottomless on a bed with a mother and her daughter seemed by far the least plausible or realistic. But it was happening. "And quite frankly, you're a dumb bitch if you can't see that," Brooke finished, Mrs. Simon letting her go, like the words had tenderised her soul.

Brooke hopped off the bed and gathered her pants, swiftly putting them on with her back turned to both Simon girls. "I'll see you tomorrow, Shelly," she gave her new friend a smile as she walked out the door, ignoring the older woman.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brooke pulled up in the driveway, made her way up the stairs, took a quick shower, and got into bed.  
"How was the booty call?" Rachel asked, waking up and curious of Brooke's time.  
"Different," the brunette answered simply, which got a chuckle out of Rachel. "What?"  
"Anyone would have thought you and Peyton were separated at birth or something," she said, and Brooke's eyebrows rose with curiosity and intrigue. "Okay, don't laugh at me, but Peyton made a pass at me today and we kissed."  
"What?" Geez, seemed like Peyton was moving on from Brooke and fast.  
"It's not like I like girls or anything... she just made an offer and--"  
"Offer? What kind of offer?"  
"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, skank," she grinned cheekily at her counterpart. Name-calling between these girls was like a sign of love. "She went on for five minutes about how _different_ things could be, how interesting and how much fun something new could be, blah, blah, blah. Then she started talking about sex – and surprisingly that's when I actually started listening," she smiled. "Anyway, she said how different it made her feel with different sex toys, and different guys. Then..." Rachel hesitated. "Okay, don't tell her I told you this but she said she sleeps with her dad, like, all the time."

Brooke knew this. And as weird as it still was, she'd gotten used to the fact. Hell, she'd slept with Larry heaps of time. But Rachel was unaware of this very dirty fact, and Brooke would have to put on a face.

"Oh my God," she fained surprise.  
"I know," Rachel said all smugly, arrogant that she had the goss.  
"Don't tell me she asked if you wanted to join them," Brooke said, almost certain that was case, and extremely jealous of it.  
"Of co-- course not," Rachel stammered. "Eww," the redhead scrunched her face up in disgust. But she was a horrible at acting. That gross denial was pitiful. But Brooke wasn't going to tell her that. Just yet.  
"Peyton just invited me to her place after school tomorrow. I'm not gonna... do anything. God," Rachel smirked uncomfortably, shaking her head.  
"Good," Brooke said with a wicked smile. She wasn't an idiot – she knew Peyton had offered Rachel to join them in uniting a new threesome, and that Rachel had been horny and excited about the prospect of it all day long. She also knew this little talk wasn't about to change Rachel's mind.

Looks like Brooke would have to make an unexpected welcome at the Sawyer residence tomorrow. Bust Peyton, Larry, and their new sex buddy red-handed. But ultimately, make that threesome a foursome. If there was anything Brooke learnt from tonight, it's to not jump into things. Go back to something old and comforting like the taboo relationship you hold with your BFF and her father.

Brooke and Peyton would just have to make up. They'd been friends for life and gotten through everything thrown at them. Besides, neither could survive 72 hours without one's mouth over the other's pussy. It would be perfect timing. A perfect homecoming.

As Brooke fell asleep that early morning, she thought about the first time she and Peyton had been together. When she walked in to find Peyton masturbating to who else but Brooke Davis herself, before one thing led to another. And then another, and another, with the help of that trusty webcam watcher. Oh how Brooke lusted that very special person...

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**

I'll start by saying I recognise how frustrating this chapter may have been for fans of the story who like the story for what it is.  
I kind of went off in a tangent with the Brooke/Shelly thing, but I felt myself liking where I could push the boundaries. It gets pretty strange, I'll give it that. But, yeah... I figured, TV series do it – often going off into a kind of "side story" that has no grand, ideal significance to the story at large but is fun for the ride.

And I wanted this fling of Brooke's to show her desperation. First going after Shelly primarily on the minor detail that she shares a similar hair colour with Peyton, then being tempted into the surprise awakening of Mrs. Simon. (By the way, if you don't remember Shelly, I mentioned it in the story, but she was the leader of the Clean Teens, bedded Mouth at a party, and then broke it off with him just before prom)  
It all happened because Brooke was super horny and it was allowed to happen. Then the ending in her talk with Rachel puts Brooke on a path of redemption. It'll make her focus on getting back her lost loves; Peyton and Larry.

Then with the last paragraph I attempted a cliff-hanger. You might have been expecting me to reveal the "nature of the beast" and give you the answer to who that mystery person was after Chapter 14's ending, but you have to remember that I'm a fan of LOST – I enjoy drawing out the answer and suspense for as long as possible **XD** haha!!

**Please REVIEW the chapter, put my story on alert, or better yet favourite it if you're a fan! =)  
And if this chapter's made you hot, don't be afraid to write – extensively – about it. LOL. Funny thing is, I'm half serious :D if a whole lot of horny Brooke Davis got **_**you**_** horny, lemme know!! ;) **


	16. 16: Breaking In The New Girl

**Chapter Number: **Sixteen**  
Chapter Title: **Breaking In the New Girl  
**Story Title:** Getting To Know the Real Larry Sawyer**  
**  
**---xxxxx----------xxxx----------xxxxx----**

As Brooke laid eyes closed and hands rubbing between her thighs, she fell asleep to the night's events. The sizzling brunette just brought the uncharacteristically-devious Shelly Simon to orgasm before letting off her own steam of lovely oozing cum over the girl's mother.

And although Brooke was disturbed and a bit disgusted by the whole thing, it would suddenly stop being sexy. It was fucking hot! Incredibly hot. That she got of this cute blonde, and was then tricked into doing something she thought this older woman thrived upon. Turns out it wasn't one of Mrs. Simon's best wake-up calls... it was THE GREATEST one. A facial by Tree Hill's nastiest, sexiest babe. And it was Brooke's strongest orgasm ever, little did the Simon women know.

Brooke dreamt about the pair. Mother and daughter making out; tenderly at first before the raunchiness overcame each. And that's when Brooke joined in and the dildos came out. It may have only been a dream, but with all Brooke's next to unmatched experience (particularly with taboo), it was all so detailed. Mrs. Simon had perfect skin for a woman closing in on 40 and Brooke's mind led her to repeat the real-life happenings. Time and time again, she would get off over the older woman. At one point it was an endless cycle of cum, and Brooke moved around over Mrs. Simon, drenching every last bit of her naked body.

If Brooke woke up momentarily in between the downright hardcore sex dreams, her fingers were always fingering or resting on her pussy. And with such amazing fantasies came a restless night's sleep. Eventually Brooke thought about all the yummy women she wanted to taste. All the girls at school who would turn bi for her. It played on Brooke's mind just how lucky she was that any girl she wanted could be hers. Call it pompous, but Brooke Davis was damn well sure her voice and body could turn any lucky girl into a pussy-licker. If not, her generous, dirty mind would do the trick just fine.

After five or six wake-ups and her soaking pussy drenching the sheets, Brooke struck on the idea not to sleep but fantasise the night away by granting real pleasure. None of this "cumming in your dreams" crap – she was gonna muck around 'til the sun came up. And with Rachel a few feet away from her, nonetheless.

So that's what she done. Pulling down her sheets on the cool night, it was only 6 o'clock. She had been back and laying there for two hours but her dreams felt like so much more. This girl was too excited to sleep – all she had were her nasty, naughty thoughts, occasionally about dicks doing a few kinky things but mostly women. Brooke watched Rachel lay there and got off at it. Her eyes set on the redhead's pretty face as she fingered her cunt. Brooke interchanged hands so she could suck her pre-cum off each. Finally she came, exploding into hectic groaning and moaning, as she cupped her hands for capture. Rachel was none-the-wiser as Brooke cautiously brought her juice-filled hands toward her and gulped it all down. God, it was so hot. She'd never done anything like it before.

After getting off to your girlfriend and roommate while she was asleep, the next best and nastiest option was to drink down your own fluids. Sure, Brooke had swallowed cum as it squirt out of Peyton and now Shelly's pussies, but to drink down an entire handful in one sitting like that brought a whole new level of crazy hot to Brooke Davis' résumé.

She left the shared bedroom bottomless; not phased one bit by Rachel's vicinity to her privates. Brooke walked down the stairs, swiped a photo frame off the lounge room table and made home on the sofa. Spreading her legs, Brooke finger-fucked her fine self again. The photo of a smiling Rachel helped get Brooke off in a jiffy. Her legs quivered as she placed the photo back and set back upstairs.

Brooke would wait for Rachel to wake up, get ready for school, and then she would do the same. But first, she had a few ideas to act upon. Searching through Rachel's handbag, Brooke dug out a couple things, before shoving them in her still-dripping pussy. The fact that she didn't hesitate for a second demonstrated how fun-loving and dirty-minded this girl was. As Brooke smothered Rachel's chap sticks and lipsticks with her cum, she would surely get off to the thought of it later. And that's exactly what happened later on when the clock hit 7:30. Brooke teased her pussy until then – it was a LONG time to tease for. And as Rachel's alarm clock sounded, Brooke got to business, stimulating every part of herself down south as best she knew how.

Brooke moaned as Rachel tossed and turned for a while before hitting the alarm. Brooke glanced as the redhead murmured something grumpily, figuring she'd hit the snooze button.  
"Wake up, sleepy head," Brooke said short of breathe, continuing to masturbate right before Rachel. Determined for this feisty bitch to watch Brooke Davis do what she did best. After all, Peyton had invited Rachel over to go all les. Brooke just _had_ to take Rachel's beaver-probing virginity first. And not only would that satisfaction crush Peyton's spirit a little, but it would feel so damn good to Brooke as well.

"You hungry?" Brooke held an erotic gaze with Rachel as the redhead opened her eyes and immediately chuckled.  
"Get a room, skank. And not mine," Rachel said with a smile, sitting up on the side of her bed.  
"But your room's the best of all," Brooke said with a playfully silly sad face.  
"So why... --why this?" Rachel asked of Brooke's solo-lovin' session, ignoring the brunette's last sexually-suggestive comment whilst avoiding eye and body contact. Brooke could tell Rachel wanted her eyes and tongue all over her body; she was just too chicken right now.  
"Because I'm me," Brooke chuckled with a pretty blush. "And when I'm horny and you're... _you_," Rachel gulped hard, fearing what her friend's intentions were. "Let's just say, there's little I can wonder but what your pussy smells like... what it _tastes_ like."

Rachel could have been blown over by a feather. Brooke was so direct with her sex-talk Rachel was juicing up herself.  
"I better get ready for school," she stood up, taking a few steps before Brooke done like a vampire and practically 'glamored' her into staying.  
"Sure you don't wanna muck around?" Brooke took a taste of her fingers. Cruel temptation for Rachel. "There's plenty Brooke Davis for everyone," she held out her other hand.

Reluctant, Rachel's shifty eyes looked to Brooke's eyes, then the cum-drenched offering hand, and back to her eyes. Tenderly she leant down to her friend's touch, opening her mouth and letting the sweet juices surrounding Brooke's fingers soothe her. Eyes closed, Rachel licked and sucked Brooke's finger's one by one, moaning in between each. It tasted so fucking nice and Rachel just knew Brooke was enjoying watching more than she was taste-testing.

"That was yummy," Rachel smiled with smittened pink cheeks. "I've gotta get ready."  
"You sure?" Brooke asked.  
"Yeah," Rachel smiled unsteadily. For a girl with such confidence and adventure, Rachel certainly had none of that right now. Her crazed mind would and should usually pounce on an opportunity like this. She was hiding _something_.  
"Okay, no problem," Brooke brushed it off. "I've gotta get ready as well. Pussy's about to cum in..." she glanced at her wrist, making out as if reading the time; "two minutes." Brooke chuckled at her cute little play but Rachel was already in the bathroom, no doubt blocking Brooke's sexiness from her mind. And the brunette would have to spend the day finding out _why_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brooke and Rachel shared a couple glances in class at school but said nothing more. Anytime the redhead was looking her way, Brooke would make damn sure she looked her finest. The first time, she bit and licked her lips; the second she added a little leg rub with it. Little additions discrete enough not to make classmates suspicious. Lesbian vibes could sorta be picked up really well.

Saying that, no guy or girl noticed the Rachel/Peyton thing going on. They sat side by side in every class they had – Brooke and Peyton ignoring one another entirely and thrusting Rachel in the middle like she was the meat on their sandwich. And both girls liked the idea of Rachel being the meat they could suck on and drip the juice out of. They didn't even have to throw the possibilities around – both Brooke and Peyton were certain Rachel was a game to the other and whoever's finger fucked her pussy first was the winner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The final class of the day, Peyton and Rachel were still like BFFs, chatting away, desks side by side. The shared the occasional leg touch, which no-one except Brooke was catching onto. But now, Brooke was nowhere to be seen. It was English – basically all their group was in that same class (meaning Haley, Nathan and Lucas as well), but Brooke was absent.  
"Typical bludging slut," Peyton said under her breath.

After class, Rachel sat and chatted out the front of the tables, waiting for their lift. Both girls were very clear on what was to follow from Rachel's first visit to Sawyer residence. Leaving her comet at home today, Peyton picked her father's car pull up to the side. Larry was their chauffer for this evening, and here, that only truly meant one thing. Designated sex partner!

"Hey, Daddy," Peyton greeted Larry as he opened the passenger door for her. "This is Rachel," he introduced the redhead.  
"Hi, Mr. Sawyer," Rachel said with a blush as she sat herself on the backseat, behind him.  
"Call me Larry," he looked at her through the rear-view mirror.

Rachel's heart beat faster. Larry's eyes were so distinguished, his face so chiselled and masculine. Just as handsome as Peyton had described in detail throughout the day. And so Rachel practically froze, lost in his presence. Like Larry was some superior being.

"I call him daddy," Peyton glanced a smile back to Rachel as she buckled up.  
"What do you think, Rachel," Larry directed his attention to her as he indicated off and pulled out onto the road. "Is she a little too old to be calling me 'daddy'?"  
"I don't think _anyone's_ too old for _anything_," Rachel stared him down intently; her words stemming from her own curiosity in age gaps. She pictured Peyton fucking him now -- in all the raw scenarios she'd described, again at length.

And acquiring a sense of how Larry was in the bed from Peyton's stories, Rachel sensed this guy had no idea of his daughter's intentions. Sure, Larry was reasonably charismatic and charming in such a short time already, but it was nothing the frank man she'd conjured up in her imagination.

"She's right, daddy. And so, I mean, why don't you tell Rachel why we _were_ old enough to do what we done together last night... then again this morning." Peyton stared at Larry, with his eyes on the road and now shifting uncomfortably with what he presumed would remain as very private talk. The tight-rope Peyton walked was becoming very shaky indeed.  
"I'd rather not, Peyton."  
"Peyton? I thought it was a different name..."  
"Peyton, not now," Larry said with a tone. Rachel watched him squirm in front; a smirk on her face like it was Peyton's and her pussy tingling a touch.  
"He calls me daddy's girl," Peyton glanced back to Rachel again – both could feel Larry's tension escalating and they were loving it.  
"Enough," Larry quipped, hitting Peyton's arm with more of a brush than anything.  
"That's what he says with my throat around his cock," Peyton continued on, barging right through that boundary, carefree.  
"She's joking. She's not--we don't--" Larry stammered to cover up Peyton's obscene (100% honest) remark.  
"Rachel doesn't mind, daddy," she told him matter-of-factly. "Do you?" she asked the backseat driver once more.  
"Uh, no," the redhead answered unconvincingly.  
"See. She does," Larry barked, almost shouting.  
"No," Peyton elongated her quick-fire response. "Tell him what I told you, Rachel. About the new thing he introduced me to."

Rachel hesitated, looking between the two in the front. Both Peyton and Larry had a look of hope in their eyes. Larry hoped Peyton was bluffing, Peyton hoped Rachel would admit the answer. She damn well sure remembered it, it was the pair's go-to topic of discussion for the day.

"While Peyton's in the shower, you come in and... make love with her."  
"Fuck her. Not 'make love,' he fucks me," Peyton said aggressively. "Up the ass, too. And I love it. I fucking _adore_ it."  
Larry couldn't deny it. The truth was all there and not a whole lot would make Rachel think otherwise. Larry glanced at her in the back; the girl's head facing down and his eyes trailed down with it. Right down to her crotch, he watched Rachel. The girl's hand underneath her jeans, rubbing between her legs and she whimpered.

"Rachel loves it as well," Peyton bared her teeth viciously to her. "Don't you. Huh?" she reached and slapped Rachel's thighs hard. Geez, Peyton could have jumped back there right now and assisted the redhead, but figured instead dirty talk would be just as stimulating. "See that, daddy: she's fucking herself over us."  
"Is that true, Rachel?" Larry asked with a grin, eyes fixed more than a driver's should be on Rachel's exploring hands.  
"Mm-hm," Rachel nodded blissfully. "Taking her when she's cleaning herself. Ignoring her pussy... being a _bad_, _bad_ daddy."

Larry and Peyton watched Rachel in admiration as the redhead shared the same appeal of it all.  
"Watch us," Peyton took Rachel's attention and her eyes lustfully followed Peyton's hands to Larry's jeans. "It's already big and hard," the blonde unzipped his jeans, flunking them down and doing the same with his briefs. "He wears briefs all the time," Peyton told her watcher. "Stays in bed all day, jerking off thinking about me."

With that, Rachel slid her jeans and panties down a little, giving them air to breathe. Becoming seriously horny, her fingers were honing in on the workout of a lifetime as they teased her cunt for a while. Peyton flopped his dick out and rammed it down her throat in an instant. She sucked Larry high and dry, drawing right down to his balls like her throat expanded two-fold.

Rachel watched with awe as Peyton deep-throated the hell out of a dick like the redhead had never seen before. Without any thought to it and completely lost in the moment of these front seat drivers, Rachel's hands fastened and her tight pussy became juicier and juicier. The sounds of her fingers sliding in and out were audible amongst the slurping and gagging Peyton was the cause of. Meanwhile Larry's grunts were gradually duplicating in frequency and intensity.

Still he kept his eyes on the road, then back to Rachel and her superbly-shaven pussy. Her tanned body and exotic hazy eyes sending his dick closer to that tipping point. With his left hand on the steering wheel, Larry rested his right on the back of Peyton's head as assistance to the bobbing. His dick drenched with Peyton's spit; her fingernails digging into his legs as she went at it like some cheap, desperate prostitute.

The car ride home couldn't be going any better and if Rachel was out-of-control squirter, the trio would have endless fun licking her mess up. Larry's moans continued to grow louder as Peyton let up nothing. The feel and taste of him kept her going -- and knowing that a girl was watching them and getting herself off at the same time brought back memories. Although that previous participant was a selfish bitch who eventually couldn't share and just had to be dumped on her ass. As far as Peyton was concerned, that girl could go "brooke" herself.

"AAAAAOOORRGGHHHHH!" Larry let out a manly groan, getting a thrilled squeal out of Rachel, before the pair soon harmonised. As if holding off for Larry's, Rachel too climaxed. Her high-pitched voice even more heavenly when combined with moans. "Oooohh, YESSSS! Suck him , Peyton!"  
""  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH-OOOOOOOOOOOAHH!"

Back and forth the pair moaned until finally they released their loads like a well-oiled machine. Groans filled the moving car; Larry trying with all might to keep his eyes open and focussed on traffic. Still he carried on with strings on cum flowing down Peyton's esophagus.  
"That's what you get for being a big mouth to your friend, big mouth," Larry chuckled, still groaning a little.

Just then, cum splashed across Peyton's face. Her eyes, her chin, into her hair. Rachel squirted her juices over her BFF with such accuracy that Larry knew they'd found their new Brooke Davis. Rachel was quite the aim and her cum was quite the delicacy.

"Ooo, look what my little pussy did," Rachel slapped her cunt. "All over Peyton's face," the redhead licked her lips after having surpassed any level of "horny" she'd felt in her life. Larry abrasively pulled over to the side's road, getting an angry honk or two from drivers he cut off behind. The guy just _had_ to indulge, or at least show his appreciation.

Peyton giggled with Rachel's running off slowly down her face – so aroused as she took in the smell. With the car now to a complete halt, Larry leant down and tenderly licked the juices off Peyton's face. This redhead certainly maintained a healthy diet of some sort; her cum sweeter than any he'd tasted. From the second she opened his car door, Larry knew something was different about this friend of Peyton's. And by tonight's end, whatever nasty features and whatever nice features Rachel had as a person were to be obscured. Blended into one after a sex marathon. And Larry couldn't wait to hear her sweet voice begging for orgasm number 10.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As the three pulled up to the Sawyer house, out the front was Brooke's car. They made no mistake of it – Brooke was here, most probably looking to stir up trouble of some sort.

The trio were all still very giggly on the way home after their amazing new "partnership" if you will. But as soon as they saw that car, the mood hit an all-time sombre. Larry knew Brooke had been bitter toward them after what happened earlier in the week out of town. Peyton was all too aware and copped the worst looks from Brooke. And Rachel, well she'd been living with Brooke, but after Peyton's big mouth told the redhead a few things about her selfish ego, Rachel wasn't exactly Team Brooke. All three knew whatever Brooke was here for would require a load of apologizing.

Peyton wiped the glistening remainders of sticky cum from her face and they made their way in the house, right up to Peyton's room. Brooke would be there waiting.  
"No catfights with Brooke, remember that, sweetie," Larry told his daughter firmly as he followed her and Rachel up the stairs, checking out the new girl's fine ass on the way.  
"Unless we're both naked, right?" Peyton asked rhetorically with a smile and Rachel chuckled.

As the three approached the doorway, Peyton they all half froze and peered in slowly around the door frame like it was some slasher movie and they were in serious danger. And they did see Brooke. But not arms folded, utterly pissed off. She was laying across the queen-size bed with not a single piece of clothing on and a gentle smirk on her face, fast asleep. After all, she hadn't slept last night. So she had dozed off after stripping and seemingly _waiting_ for the hosts of the house to arrive.

"She looks lonely," Larry whispered into the girls' ears.  
"Looks sexy, too," Rachel said, biting her bottom lip as her eyes ran up and down Brooke's scrumptiously flawless body.  
"Hey," Peyton nudged the redhead, offended. "I thought you were here for me."  
"I am."  
"But who can resist that?" Larry chimed in. And it was a damn good question. Most fathers would be biased and tell you their daughter was more beautiful than any other man's, but Brooke Davis _could not_ be denied. She was drop dead gorgeous.  
"Come join me, Peyton. Let's have her together," Rachel held the blonde's hand and they felt this genuine chemistry – a spark.

It was all down to Peyton. Go for it and please the girl stupid enough to attempt and fail at going for your father's love, or forget her, start something completely anew with Rachel, and ignore the girl you grew up with calling your best friend.

**----------XXX----xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx----XXX------------**

**End of Chapter 16**

Yes, it's technically not a real threesome, and I was planning for one but I'll tease you a bit longer **:P**  
STILL, I hope the chapter made you hot. It's pretty out there in, er, uh... pretty much every way, right? **XD** But it's fun and light-hearted and the characters are so great.

Review or PM me with favourite lines -- I always love feedback on that. There are some of you I know I can count on to read and enjoy and I thank you all for that! And for new fans it may mean even more! But probably not. But maybe. Still, it's unlikely though. It's definitely a possibility. But it also definitely doesn't have the potential. But--**.....** :D** :D **hahahaa!! jks jks

I feel like we've already "gotten to know the real Larry," but there are always schemes and adventures to explore. The story will still more or less revolve around the life I've constructed for this lucky son-of-a-bitch, but not everything has to go through him. (Ahem, that's what she said.)

Anyways, hope you enjoyed!  
Please write a REVIEW if you can.  
Naturally, I prefer longer ones (I feed off them.... Yes, like a vampire **;) **) but short and sweet is fine. _Anything_ means a LOT to me **=)**


	17. 17: A Not So Nice Thought To Cum Home To

**Chapter Number: **Seventeen  
**Story Title:** Getting To Know the Real Larry Sawyer**  
Chapter Title:** (On Second Thought,) A Not So Nice Thought To Cum Home To**  
**  
_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You girls share now."  
"We will, daddy."  
"Be nice, but not _too_ nice."  
"We won't."

Peyton held Larry's hand for a second before she let her own wonder up his body and into his mouth.  
"Still tastes like pussy," he grinned.  
"That's mine," Rachel gave a brief little hands-up. It was charming, elegant and sexy.  
"Yeah it is," Peyton grinded her teeth, approving of the fact. It turned her on to be reminded why they weren't so clean. She held the redhead's neck as the pair kissed intimately. "Strip me. I want you to strip me," she whispered in Rachel ear.

Not missing a heartbeat, Larry dropped his jeans. He'd heard Peyton's quiet whispers and it got his dick to the pinnacle of its stiffening.

"All by yourself? Someone's a big boy," Rachel smiled. Larry wasn't about to delay stripping himself. Peyton sprung to it, grabbing Rachel's hand and plotting it over Larry's briefs; the waking monster below. "Woa-hoh-hoah. A _really_ big boy."

She rubbed Larry's cock through the material of his jeans, satisfied with its size. Peyton snapped Rachel's hand back to the girl's side before too long.  
"We can do that later," the blonde told her, and Rachel concurred. Larry could wait his turn, as for now, messing around with Brooke was the much more important of the two.

So they sorted themselves, wardrobe-wise. Larry stood back, now jerking off as he watched these two fine young women undressing one another. God, it was so hot. And Larry got his maiden look at Rachel's delectable chest. Her breasts were gorgeously tanned, perky . He thought all nasty things about them as he looked over the redhead's body as if stuck on repeat. Her body was superior to Peyton's by far, but that didn't mean he had favorites. More than anything, his heavy interest in her was probably more related to her being a "new toy."

Larry could feel it in his lower groin; a step closer to climax. By this point Peyton and Rachel were down to only their panties, so it was no wonder the guy was about ready to fire. Peyton knelt down to Rachel, taking a supple bite into Rachel's lingerie, before bringing them down her smooth, illustrious legs. The girl's juices were like a fresh aroma as her pussy had space to breath; her panties still damp. Rachel angled her feet, standing up on her tippy toes so Peyton could slide the panties from underneath them.

All the while, Rachel eyed off Larry. Larry stroking himself. She alternated between running her tongue in circles around her lips and biting down on them as Larry studied her. Everything on Rachel Gatina was so slick and slender. So yummy and irresistible. Even still, he didn't make the first move. Unable to watch a lonely man get by, Rachel threw herself at Larry, rubbing the lips of her pussy hard against his erection. Anyone looking in would think _he_ was teasing _her_, but it was the opposite way around. She was giving him a kind of "dick dance." Rachel's tight slit rubbed the tip of Larry's cock and nothing else. No penetration or miniscule insertion of any kind. But that didn't faze the father one bit. In haste, Larry jerked forward, leaning his free hand on Rachel's shoulder as he came. His cum shot in thick strings over Rachel's bare skin and she giggled at the thrill. Her momentary pussy grinding has got him off and she was flattered.

As Larry's groans and grunts subsided, the pair inspected the "nuked areas." Cum was splattered from around her nicely maintained pussy right up to her belly button. Not entirely, but a considerable amount was.

They shared a moment of intense chemistry, feeling an inevitable kiss coming on. Don't be mistaken, it wasn't love, but in that instant they did love one another lustfully. All the same, the kiss never happened. As the pair closed their eyes and inched closer together, Peyton grabbed Rachel by the hand and yanked the redhead toward her. She'd prevented the redhead from her father for the _second_ time.  
"Enough," Peyton quipped. "It's now or never," she looked at Brooke's body, sound asleep, ready to act. Rachel and Larry both fired the blonde a look of 'are you serious?' "Okay, now or _forever_," she rolled her eyes jokingly.

And that's how it was. It wasn't like this chance with Brooke was unique; or like it was too good to be true. Being that all parties were interested, there was potential for hundreds of little love-making get-togethers down the track. Still, why throw away a perfectly edible Brooke Davis when given the chance? Make the most of it. Make the sexy brunette cry while she orgasms if there's ever potential for it. The better you got Brooke off, the more Brooke would love you. And she was an amazing girl to have head over heels for you.

Peyton and Rachel walked slowly to the bedside, like temptresses with all the time in the world.  
"No, Daddy," Peyton denied her father following them. "Wait your turn, remember."  
"Yeah, Mr. Sawyer," Rachel agreed, but with a certain tease to her demeanour. "Girl sex is like girl talk. Don't interrupt it."

"What a lovely comparison," Larry smiled, semi-sarcastic, and took a step back. He certainly would have liked to be in amongst it, but with the exclusion came benefits. Watching three grown hotties doing it was never to be bitter about. One gets plenty more satisfaction out _waiting_ and _then_ receiving.

Rachel's first moving up parallel over Brooke's body, like a dance. She gently worked her waist up Brooke, before smearing the cum from her belly onto Brooke's lightly-featured face. Peyton gasped, hands over her mouth as the redhead rubbed Larry's semen all over her best friend's pretty nose, lips, cheeks and chin. This girl had some damn kinky ideas! And that meant she'd fit in better than Peyton assumed. She knew Rachel was a skank and sex-crazed bitch in her own right, but she had still clearly under-estimated her.

"Some wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs," Rachel stood up, admiring her work. "Brooke Davis prefers cum."  
"Mmph," Peyton moaned under her breath, rubbing her labia to satisfy her hormones. "That makes me so wet."  
"Of course it does, slut," Rachel smiled wickedly. She enjoyed bringing her bitchy side into dirty talk. And Peyton enjoyed it more. The blonde slipped two fingers inside her juicing pussy, watching her friend's cum-laced face for inspiration. Kneeling on the bed side, merely a touch from Brooke, Peyton fucked herself as prolifically as she knew how. If ever she had a better friend than Brooke Davis, it would be her right hand.

It was at this moment, when her orgasm was approaching at its peak, that Peyton felt her ass be jammed and crammed. "Dad, not now," she blurted out of instinct. But as she threw wildly around, it wasn't Larry but Rachel with her fingers in the blonde.  
"Pretty please," Rachel threw her best sad face, and Peyton only shrugged.  
"Fuck away, you filthy whore," she permitted the redhead and swiftly put all eyes on Brooke again.

Peyton loved that Rachel took the initiative that she had. If it were Larry, she'd have asked -- no, told -- him to stop, because this was a time for girlfriends to share.  
"Oooh, fuck me, Rachel," Peyton gasped, losing air as she held it in. Her eyes were so intensely on Brooke as her fingers and Rachel's pounded her two holes.  
"Come, baby," Rachel pleaded. "Shoot your cum, dyke slut," she hissed, adding a touch of cuteness to her mean streak. As the redhead giggled and Peyton's release came nearer, Larry approached from the side.

Both women watched as Larry fell to his knees on the bed, shifted close by Brooke, and shot his load. Perfectly aimed, the semen flew string after string over Brooke's face. The thick fluid stuck where it landed, and at one point when Brooke mumbled something incoherent in amongst her deep sleep, his cum landed in her mouth as well.

Now Larry's self-inclusion didn't bother Peyton, because that facial made the difference to her. As Peyton watched her father unload himself on Brooke, nothing could stop her from feeling like a pretty slut, and she came. Rachel's fingers still puckered deep in her ass, Peyton thrust forward to give Brooke a proper cum drenching. She brought both fingers out from her ready pussy that was now sensitive as all hell and let loose. Spreading it, Peyton blasted her juices over Brooke. Rachel and Larry watched intently with smiles on their faces as the blonde splashed cum over her best friend's body.  
"Whoo! Squirt those titties," Rachel cheered on.

After she soaked each of Brooke's breasts to her liking, Peyton had just enough of her sweet cum to drown the girl's face more than it already was.  
"Ohmygod. Ohmygod... Ohmygod."  
"_Oh, my God_ is right," Larry put his arm on Peyton's shoulder.  
"My turn," Rachel jumped on the bed, standing up as if she were Queen. "Here, Mr. Sawyer," she held her hand down to Larry. The same hand she'd stuck a finger up Peyton's ass with. Without hesitating, Larry sucked on one finger he knew had been poached quite happily inside his daughter.  
"Eww, Dad," Peyton chuckled. "That's gross."

Peyton liked anal, and could understand sucking a dick after it's been up an ass, but merely a finger? She didn't like that idea much.  
"And incest isn't?" Rachel asked of Peyton, who didn't quite understand the question.  
"Isn't....?"  
"Gross. You don't think screwing your Dad's gross?"  
Normally she might go on the defensive, but Peyton thought she had all bases covered here. "Not when he's such a hunk."  
"Good point," Rachel giggled and got on with it. She crouched down over Brooke, squatting above the brunette, one foot planted to either side of her head, and masturbated. To have not woken up yet, Brooke must have been in one hell of a deep sleep. Fair enough she only flinched a little with the facial Larry served up, but to still be quietly asleep after Peyton's "showering" and Rachel's physical grinding was bizarre.

Nevertheless, there was Brooke, lights out like the Sleeping Beauty.  
"I'm still horny," Peyton told her father, begging to be played with. "_So_, _soooo_ horny."  
"Well," Larry ran his hand through Peyton's hair, before holding the back of her head. "It's a good thing we're close then."

Larry brought his softening dick to her. Instantly, Peyton accepted, sucking him off. Her own father. They'd been sharing this wonderful secret for so long but it still remained difficult to fathom. Peyton used both hands as she swallowed as much of his cock as she could. She gagged on it as the tip managed to poke around at some point down her throat that it never had before. The two didn't speak a word, letting off the steam with groans, moans, or other miscellaneous muffles (on Peyton's end, of course).

With every inch Larry's dick grew, Peyton blew him harder and faster. She drunk down all the pre-cum that seeped out him but for the moment, all she could taste was his masculine sweat.

Now Rachel moaned softly, still squatted over Brooke. She had one hand please her front as the other hand reached around the side, to her tight ass. It was such great jack-off material. Larry watched her ass; it had to be the tightest, most perfect one he'd seen. Pushing down on Peyton's head to keep her going, Larry imagined ploughing Rachel from behind. The redhead on all fours, doggie-style, and making her scream his name. Just as he felt that feeling in the bowels of his stomach, Rachel squealed and thrashed around.

Both her hands came to a sudden holt as she pulled them free, planted them on the bed, and dropped down so she sat on Brooke's boobs. Peyton didn't hold up, now squeezing Larry's balls and stroking however much of his dick she couldn't fit in her mouth. Timed to perfection, when Rachel came, Larry came. All his newly made cum filled Peyton's mouth silly. His third big load in five minutes – no normal man could do that.

Meanwhile, Brooke _received_ her third big load. The tasty, watered-down cum of another beautiful woman soaked her. There wasn't a molecule of skin on Brooke's face that wasn't filled with cum now. Rachel's highly-pitched moans echoed against the walls, and Peyton finally took notice. The blonde slapped Rachel's ass, horny as ever with Larry's cum dribbling down her chin.

"Okay, time for fucking," Larry told the girls. Wasting no time, he scooped up Rachel and spun her around. Larry held the redhead by her waist, their bodies facing one another. Peyton retreated to her computer chair, spreading her legs with both feet on the chair, and her fingers already teasing her dripping pussy.  
"Should we move Cum Princess?" Rachel asked, in reference to the girl the trio had bathed with their dirtiness. Larry dropped down beside Brooke, sucking cum off her tits for a short while.  
"I'd recognize that taste anywhere," he gave Peyton a quick glance.

Larry lifted Brooke up, one arm under her neck and the other just below her butt, moving her towards the beds edge.  
"Oh, my God," Rachel said, gobsmacked. "Is that what I think it is?"

Planning to lay Brooke down gently, Larry dropped her in quick haste. Only a half a foot from the bed at most but still a drop, as he looked at what Rachel question.  
"Yes," Larry said, taken aback and gulping hard at what they'd found. "Yes, it is."

Peyton scrambled up from her tranquil masturbation session to see what the fuss was about.  
"That's a friggin' pregnancy test," she said softly, in utter shock.  
"And if I'm not mistaken, that's _positive_," Rachel said with mild exasperation.

Beneath where Brooke was laying was this pregnancy test, and there was little to no doubt that it belonged to her. The pink glowed and the "+" stood out like a lone pimple.

Whatever hormones these three had kicking not thirty seconds ago was blown to bits. A bombshell had landed. Brooke Davis was pregnant. And with all the prayers in the world, hopes were that it Larry's sperm wasn't the cause. But having fucked one another as frequently as they had over the past months, it seemed inevitable who the father of Brooke's unborn baby was. All that rough, nonchalant, unprotected sex had to lead to somewhere right?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_**  
- END OF CHAPTER 17 -  
"(ON SECOND THOUGHT,) A NOT SO NICE THOUGHT TO CUM HOME TO"**

Read it? Please REVIEW it :)  
Probably most importantly, what do you think of the whole pregnancy thing? Think it'll wreck the sex life of Brooke or make her hornier than ever? Is she pissed off or happy about it?  
(BTW, the Chapter's title is named after this pregnancy revelation. It was a nice situation for the trio to be in right up until they found the test. From that point on, not so nice.)  
And to the smut, what did you think of Brooke's three servings? ;D

_Until next time..... :)_


	18. 18: Farewell, Sweet Sex of Mine

_Getting to Know the Real Larry Sawyer  
Chapter 18: Farewell, Sweet Sex of Mine_**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brooke woke up to the sound of a feint pounding. She lay on Peyton's bed in the dark of her friend's room. It was lit only very softly by the moonlight. Blinking away her blurred vision, Brooke sat up on the bed's edge with a sense of disorientation that quickly wore off. Good thing she knew Peyton's room well in this near pitch black state.

She got up on her feet, cautiously making her way to the bedroom door with one hand on her forehead and the other feeling down below in front and to her sides so as not to crash into anything. Again, Brooke heard a consistent pounding sound in the distance. Peering her head down the hallway and staircase, she spotted a subtle tungsten colour against the board of the staircase wall.

Surely Peyton or Larry had to be home. The pair of them were supposedly bringing Rachel back here that afternoon – at least according to the redhead. And if they did, being that Peyton's bedroom was their "fuck room", they would've seen Brooke, and they wouldn't have just gone out and left her there.

Brooke made her way quietly down the hall and down the stairs; the noise of pounding growing louder. She knew what it meant. After all, Brooke wasn't naive or stupid. Someone was fucking someone in this house, and knowing sex was the Sawyers' favourite hobby made it all the more obvious.

As she turned down the staircase, Brooke saw the soft light of what was most likely a lamp spawning from the lounge room. Numerous other noises could be heard now as she tiptoed down to the floor. Heavy breathing, groaning, grasping, slurping, gagging. It all sounded so yummy to Brooke, and with her pussy juicing, she had to keep satisfied. Tiptoeing as softly as she could now, her left hand rubbed and squeezed her boobs alternatively, while the right entertained her beaver.

So eager and horny, Brooke was finally close enough to see what was going on. And it didn't disappoint. What stood (and knelt, and sat-upon dick) before her was her greatest sexual fantasy with the most illustrious of participants. A full-on orgy with friends. It wasn't at its peak right now, but it had potential to become some bad-ass fuckfest.

Larry sat on the floor, against their recliner, with Rachel riding his dick reverse cowgirl style. Better yet, Haley and Nathan were there. It came as a complete shock to Brooke. Haley had only joined them once or twice before, and never in Brooke's wildest dreams did she imagine Haley would convince Nathan, let alone admit it to him. But she must have or something because he seemed quite unfazed with it all. Then again, what man wouldn't look content with his lover's lips around his cock? Haley knelt before him, going at his dick like crazy and looking him in the eyes while she done so.

But what got Brooke the hottest was her sexy best friend. All the pettiness in their stupid fight faded like it never existed in the first place. Peyton was looking so perky and delicious sitting on the sofa; working a dildo around inside her snatch as she switched her eyes back and forth on each couple before her. Brooke fingered her own tight cunt as she watched her gorgeous friend like an eagle – Peyton's sweaty body glistening with the soft touch of the nearby light source.

"The party girl's here," Brooke announced with a cheeky smile to the room of five.  
"Well hello, sleeping beauty," Haley was the first to welcome Brooke – the cock crammed down her throat didn't stop her from that. Nathan just smiled and gave a nod of acknowledgement; Larry did likewise, but a bit less enthusiastically; Rachel grinned, blushed and put her vigorous cock-bouncing on hold. Peyton took the emotional route (... yeah, shocker, right? XD). The blonde sprung off the sofa with tears swelling up, embracing Brooke with a hug.

"I hate when we're bitchy, B Davis," Peyton said as she held Brooke tight and the hottie reciprocated.  
"Speak yourself. You're _hot_ bitchy," Brooke blurted with a laugh and her own tears flowing.  
"Okay, enough of this," Peyton relinquished her 'never-leave-me-again' grasp and wiped the tears from her eyes. They were so sweet together. But better yet, they were sexy together. "I know... _We_ know about the test. About the baby."  
"Ohmygod," Brooke look terrified. "I can expl--, let me explain."  
"Of course, of course," Peyton smiled, rubbing Brooke's shoulder. "We're not mad, Brooke."  
"_Concerned_, but not mad," Larry added.  
"We don't think, well... _this_ should keep going on," Peyton gestured her hands around the room. "It'd be too weird for you."  
"Don't you think I should decide what's best for me?" Brooke said irrationally, out of fear. Fear of losing this amazing chemistry she felt with the people she loved. They were more than just meaningless sex buddies; Peyton and Larry in particular.  
"Brooke... it's a bit gross. _Doing it_ with a kid in there," Rachel chipped in with her two cents. Textbook Rachel Gatina.  
"Pregnant women have sex all the time. And I'm barely a month in, anyway." Brooke reasoned, arms folded and defensive, feeling as if she was fighting for her life here.  
"Not hardcore sex they don't," Rachel returned.  
"Obviously you don't watch much porn," Brooke muttered, Nathan having a chuckle. "Who said I'm keeping it anyway?"

The room fell deafly quiet.  
"Brooke," Haley croaked, almost pleadingly so.  
"You can't," Peyton agreed. "You won't. I know you," she held Brooke by the waist now, looking her in the eyes. There was so much love between these two – it radiated from them. "And besides, do you have any idea how hot it makes me when my sexy girlfriend gets knocked up by my Dad?"  
Brooke feigned a smile as Peyton pulled her closer, digging her nails into Brooke's ass cheeks. The sound of her own rhetorical question enticing her dominant streak. "You're going to have the most beautiful baby, Brooke Davis."

"Aww," Haley's heart fluttered as she watched the pair. Peyton's voice had so much raw truth behind it and Haley didn't feel the slightest bit awkward. In a normal conversation where these girls would have to hide their true feelings, any vibe of "I'm lesbian for you, Brooke" would come off as extremely weird. But not when the moment was like this. Not when a pack full of hot women were about to engage in same-sex fucking amongst a heated orgy.

Brooke and Peyton kissed tenderly. Their hands rubbed one another's soft skin as Peyton shared the taste of pussy in her mouth. "Mmm," Brooke moaned softly, loving the flavour, as she parted the kiss. "_Who_ have you been eating?" she queried with a grin.  
"A stuck up, bitchy friend," Peyton grinned back. She could, of course, only be talking about one. Haley was an angel.  
"Love you too, bitch," Rachel gave a little wave, twinkling her fingers.

"Come kiss me over here," Peyton took Brooke's hand, leading her to the sofa. "And I don't mean those wedding kisses." Peyton was looking to have her twat treated, not her lips. And that wasn't her being ungrateful or selfish – she knew Brooke wanted it just as much as the recipient did. So Peyton sat on the sofa, knees bent, legs parted. "Longest three days of my life," she breathed heavy, brushing Brooke's hair to her side as the brunette sat comfortably on her heels. All eyes were on the couple.

"Last time, Brooke," Larry said. "At least until, you know."  
"Yeah, bitch, no more fucking Peyton and her Daddy," Rachel chimed in with sass and an interest to make Brooke jealous. "That's my thing now."  
"You're gonna get it later," Brooke chuckled, throwing a nearby pillow in the redhead's direction.  
"Can't wait," Rachel bit her bottom lip. "I'll be thinking about you," she gave Larry's thigh a slap and it was like a jockey whipping their horse as Larry started to work her up and down his cock again. Brooke watched Larry's dick - her favourite dick of all-time - pumping in and out of her. But the thing she really lusted was her roommate's pussy. It tied Rachel's figure together so well.

"I'm getting jealous over here," Peyton smiled. God, did that smile and those eyes make Brooke want the blonde so badly. Ah, the hell with it – _everything_ about Peyton screamed "fuck me now!" to Brooke.  
"I'm sorry I was such a bitch in Charlotte, P Sawyer," Brooke looked humbly up at her friend.  
"His cock's amazing – don't worry about it," Peyton smiled. "And I'm the idiot; you would've been crazy horny with the pregnancy. I shouldn't have been so needy."  
"The more you talk, the more I wanna kiss you." Brooke's heart ached for Peyton. Nobody could say this sexual relationship depended on lust – it was beautifully romantic.

"Hey girls, feeling energetic?"  
Brooke turned her head and there stood Haley, with her snatch right up in Brooke's face.  
"Mm-hm," Brooke nodded. "I've missed this," the brunette ran her fingers over Haley's twat.  
"Nathan's your going away present," she led her husband around to her side, the pair holding hands. "Four's better than two."

Brooke and Peyton both eyed off Nathan's weaponry. Uncharacteristically, he didn't say much. Both girls knew him as an egotistical blabbermouth in bed, but all that must've gone like all his other asshole traits had, thanks to Haley. At the very least, most guys would chuck in a sentence or two that would get the women drooling for cock. More than likely, it was a sign of his dedication and love of Haley that he didn't. Still, as we know, what you see isn't always what you get. This was no exception; deep down, Nathan was buzzing. His dick didn't remain rock-hard from anything Haley had done. It was hard because here were two of the sexiest women he knew that also happened to be long-time friends, desperate for each other's bodies. Any man who never dreamt about such a fantasy may as well come out of the closet right now.

"Nathan can floor it," Haley gestured, instructing him like a dog. "And Brooke..." she held a long gaze, lingering on her genius idea. "Fuck him hard, 'kay?"  
"You know it," Brooke gave Haley's leg a little tap and squeeze, turned on enough by her friend's sense of leadership, but moreso by her tight pussy that was (by no accident) barely an inch away now.  
"And I'll try my best not to squish Peyton," Haley said, stepping one leg onto the sofa's edge.  
"Squishing me how?" Peyton asked, incredibly intrigued and aroused.  
"Squishing your face with my butt," Haley smiled, grabbing onto Peyton's hands as the blonde helped pull her up.  
"Ooo, please do," Peyton softly let her tight hold of Haley go, watching the shorter girl's frame work its way around her. "69 me, baby," Peyton giggled, and so did the other two. In fact, all three were blushing – it was all such a turn-on.

Down below, Nathan moved Brooke's legs accordingly around him 'til her ass met his thighs. Brooke now sat on Nate with one leg to either side of him – pussy-to-balls friction now aplenty. Her body arched forward, Nathan was in prime position. As if he couldn't get more fortunate than to have been the fourth wheel to an all-girl threesome, the sofa's cushions didn't obstruct his path in the slightest. Looking up, Nate had an awesome view of Peyton's butt and snatch, as well as Brooke's alluring presence.

And up above there, Haley adjusted herself so she lay upside down across Peyton's body. Because of their height differences, some little manoeuvres had to be made, but before long Haley's pussy was stuffing Peyton's face and in return, Haley's face was stuffing Peyton's pussy. It was quite the scene.

"Mmm. So flexible," Brooke bit her bottom lower as she stared Haley in the eyes. Peyton had the pair of these horny rugmunchers at the mercy of her snatch, and directly below, Nathan had a flawless view. But lucky Nate was more than a spectator – he was a participant too. He lifted Brooke's body by her thighs and the brunette took it from there. As he held his hard-on in position, she slid herself down on him. The inner walls of her snatch already lubed with delicious pre-cum, and the pair worked up a momentum quicker than he and Haley ever had.

"Fuck me, Nate," she moaned with pure delight. And as he thrust his pelvis and Brooke done likewise, Nathan saw Haley stare down at him from above. What a sight to see your beautiful wife's eyes by the side of one of her bestie's pussy. She was well aware of how much of a turn-on such a thing would be, and with the desire to please both her husband and that adorable friend, Haley teased Peyton by nibbling softly on her clit.

In a heartbeat, Peyton was moaning. And as Brooke let loose and bounced every which way on Nathan's dick like a slutty gym instructor bounces provocatively on her exercise ball, she too couldn't stop from voicing her pleasure. Almost savagely, Brooke latched onto Haley's meal of choice – biting Peyton's labia and licking it alternately.

"I'll have what she's having," Rachel quoted the famous line, coming up from behind Brooke, giving her a slap on the ass, and given a pleasant surprise of cum on her hand. Nathan and Brooke stopped what they were doing together almost in-sync. This group of four had gotten so they'd just about forgotten Rachel and Larry were out there, somewhere! "Tastes better than this morning, bitch," Rachel grinned, licking it off and strutting by Brooke's side and standing there until the brunette gave her undivided attention. "Come 'ere, baby," she bent over; Brooke tilting her head upwards, welcoming Rachel's kiss.

"I can see why Brooke loves _you_," the redhead giggled as she ever-so-softly ended with delicacy of their electric touch, now holding a gaze over Peyton's fine features. The blonde's juices transferring through that mouth-to-mouth - Rachel's tastebuds deeply appreciative. Still on Cloud 9 (what with her twat being tended to by Haley), Peyton merely giggled back as bit and nibbled Haley's butt. The satisfaction of having two amazingly sexy women making your private bits their late dinner exceeded her wildest imaginations. And they were only going to get more into it

Nathan slowly worked back into a rhythm. How Haley could grant her husband the opportunity of showing such raw lust with someone he'd slept with before - and even more again, someone who posed a real threat to their married sex life - was quite... well, un-Haley like. Pre Haley James Scott, she was Haley James, the keen self-celibacy advocate. Now here she was letting Nate go willy-nilly at an über-hot babe with über-craving to fuck. Not exactly a conventional marriage. But damn, did the other four love them for accepting the invite.

Soon Rachel was laying over Brooke's bare back, rubbing hard up against the brunette. She was playing the dead-weight just to be a bitch. But it was jovial, and Rachel – sweaty and oh so sexy – was more than welcome to continue. As much a pain that the added weight was for Nate, the benefits far outweighed effort. Now he had three beautiful faces to watch and think about while he came, so -- Stop. Stop everything. Could he... could he creampie Brooke, now that she's already pregnant?

"Brooke, can I cum in you?" Nate asked through his gritting teeth and it came out like gibberish  
"Huh?"  
"Can I cum in you?"  
"Good idea," Brooke gleefully approved. "Hear that, Haley?"  
"Yeah, yeah. I heard him," Haley smiled.  
"Hey, you two: stop slacking off," Peyton gave orders with that angelic smile of her own.  
"I wish _every boss_ was like _Peyton_," Brooke said sentimentally. "Great attitude. Great work ethic..."  
"Great pussy," the blonde tooted her own horn.

Four power-plays seemed to happen at once right then – one for each of the lovely women's pussies. Brooke and Haley moved in on Peyton's, Peyton on Haley's, Nathan on Brooke's, and Larry on Rachel's.

Nate gave everything in his arsenal to pound Brooke relentlessly. As did Larry to Rachel, with the redhead still arched on top of Brooke. There wasn't a closed mouth in the room. Everyone had something - whether it was moaning, shouting, dirty-talking or (Peyton being an extreme case) sucking. Peyton had Haley's pussy stuffed in her face and rightfully went to town on it. As eagerly as Haley wanted to eat her out in return, the sensation amongst her own body soon gave the brunette very little chance.

Haley moaned Peyton's name and a series of sweet-nothings that the whole group got horny over. And Larry -- do you remember Larry? This is a story about Larry. [Alice's Restaurant reference :D] Larry watched this chain of lesbianism before him with pride. His present fuck-buddy, Rachel, kissed Brooke's neck, Brooke tongue-fucked his daughter, and that daughter done likewise to Haley.

"Want me up your ass?" Peyton asked, the most eager she had been all day. "Huh?" Having slurped her way around Haley's cunt 'til her lips and cheeks drew weary, Peyton swiped the nearby dildo she'd been fucking earlier.  
"Ohmygod, Peyton. Not _that_," Haley was struck with grief, which got a laugh out of Peyton.  
"Strictly a pussy-banger, I swear" she smiled and assured, promptly spreading the brunette's lips and tenderly working the fake dick inside. "Feel good?"

Peyton loved rhetorical questions she damn well knew the answers to, and Haley burying her head in the sofa was a clear indication of approval. With her snatch soaked, the dildo hit Haley's g-spot with ease on every in and out, back and forth. Haley's moaning grew louder, stealing some limelight of Rachel's. She could hear her husband grunting down below and Brooke's messy slurping in ravaging Peyton's twat. The sensation was building to an orgasm any second now, and this put Rachel in competition mode. The feisty redhead loved being the centre of attention, which meant being; a) the most vocal, and; b) the first to cum.

Without forewarning, Peyton sent a finger driving down Haley's butt hole.  
"Ahhh-haha," Haley lulled her head, swooned with lust. In all their infinite love, she and Nathan had never once discussed anal. And maybe it was the fact that Haley was already so near climax, but she regretted an 'anal-less' marriage in that instant.  
"It's so tight," Peyton giggled, in drowsy-looking state of her own as the effects of Brooke's tongue really began to wear in.  
"Ooo, yes. _Fuck_ that ass!" Rachel shouted between her incessant moaning. "Fuck her. Shove it in that tight little hole, Peyton," she gritted her teeth, loving what she was watching and wanting the girls' venture made known to the rest of the room.

Though they were all in such close proximity, each was in a world of their own. Their mission: fuck or be fucked. "Mmph. So close, Brooke," Peyton whimpered; "I'm _so_ close."  
"Eat that pussy," Rachel fired in Brooke's ears as she shoved the brunette's face hard into Peyton's crotch. "Make her cum in your mouth."  
"That's so hot," Haley giggled, blushing as she and Rachel (the girl she normally hated in every which way) held a brief glance.

Every little thing these four women said and done egged on the guys. This was the pinnacle of sexual fantasies not just for the girls, but for both Larry and Nate, too. As excluded from the passion as they were (compared to the sexy ladies), neither would have it any other way. Well, a twat in their mouths would be a nice finishing touch, but they had the two hottest-bodded girls in North Carolina riding their manhood, along with an abundance of dirty talk.

Haley suddenly jerked at the waist, her moaning ceased, and her butt clamped swiftly around Peyton's finger. Euphoria overcame the brunette's body as her twats juices came seeping over the dildo.  
"I hate you, gravity," Peyton frowned adorably, placing kisses on Haley's clit. She had a sense of nonchalance about her, but that was the mask of bliss as she sat on the edge of orgasm herself. Peyton was parched. With Haley's sweet cum unable to seep down or drip out, Peyton withdrew her entrusted dildo and popped it in her mouth. Haley watched Peyton now, still whimpering with bliss, but none of that could be heard due to the attention whore. Right then, Rachel gave her last overly-done scream before collapsing in a heap on Brooke's back. Peyton watched the recuperating redhead and then her father as she deep-throated the dildo. Haley's cum a welcoming flavour and her tastebuds lapped it up.

Now it was Larry's self-appointed obligation to take the lead. With his hands monstering Rachel's hips, he squeezed harder into them and drilled her harder or faster than he had anyone in a good few weeks. Larry rocked Rachel's entire body forward and backward – the redhead not required to give an ounce of effort as her pussy treated itself like an earthquake with a few after-shocks.

Larry grunted like a warrior in battle, closing his eyes and pounding relentlessly. All the while, Peyton watched her father wide-eyed, wanting so badly to cum in time with him. She knew his noise patterns, and with too irresistible a chance, she fought Brooke's tongue away from her snatch. This girl was desperate to sync hers and Larry's euphoria.

She shoved her pussy full with as many fingers as she could. Meanwhile, Nathan said a few quick words to Brooke and the pair of them separated from the group. She stayed gently riding Nate's dick as he moved them a foot away, not even noticing the carpet burn that tolled the move. Rachel now replaced Brooke's position, just as Larry buried his dick free and gave her ass one big slap before jerking off over it.  
"Yeah. Ohmygod, YEAH! I'm cumming," Peyton squealed, scrunching her face as her orgasm hit. The sight of her dad's cock, combined with some rampant masturbation, sent her thighs trembling. Large gasps of air drifting in and out between her ear-piercing scream.

"Aaaahhh, my sexy Peyton. My sexy Peyton," Larry repeated as her the blonde's climax subsided and so did she.  
"_Our_ sexy _Larry_," Rachel ran her hand over his chest, twisting her body at the waist to watch and thank him for the present he'd left. With his flaccid dick drooping between Rachel's butt crack, Peyton put two and two together that he'd released his spunk... but it was nowhere to be seen.  
"Your sexy Peyton wants to know when her amazing dad's come is," the blonde smirked.  
"In my tummy," Rachel gloated, rubbing her belly. Peyton just rolled her eyes and ignored the redhead's arrogant streak. "But I can still taste it on my lips, so..."

Rachel tilted her head up high, and like a smart cookie, Peyton immediately caught onto the implication and offer. She let Haley gently slide off of her, then leant herself to the redhead and they proceeded to make out. Rachel shoved her tongue down the blonde's mouth, soaking up as much of Haley's cum as she could.

"Nasty bitch," Rachel whispered as their noses grazed. "Blowed him in the car, fucked him all day, get it whenever you want it... but that's _still_ not enough."  
"Never," Peyton treated her with a killer smirk. "I could _never_ have enough," she and Larry zoned off into each other's eyes. This always happened between the pair – finding themselves lodged between this hypnotic-like trance. However, courtesy of Miss Announce Everything Gatina, it was very short-lived this time.

"Fuck her, Nathan," Rachel enthused the couple. "Fuck that dirty skank," She dropped the f-bomb so regularly for two reasons; 1) she was horny, and when she's horny this sort of tourettes forms, and; 2) it was such a hot word and these were incredibly hot times.  
"Give her that big cock, Nathan," Haley joined, gritting her teeth.

Brooke was uncharacteristically quiet as she took the pummelling. In fact, apart from her entrance, she'd been noticeably more reserved tonight. Nevertheless, she whispered sweet nothings and moaned as Nate drilled her and the other four watched on.

Rachel had the eyes of a tennis spectator, looking one way, then just as quickly looking the other. More than anything, she loved butts, and Brooke's was as tight as butts came. The excluded bunch (Peyton, Rachel, Larry, Haley) watched it bounce, subconsciously masturbating as well. Before Peyton could tend to her own twat, Rachel had her right hand in there wiggling around, tickling her clit – all sorts of wonderful stimulation that grabbed Larry's attention in no time.

Haley fingered her snatch as she walked on over to Brathan. She brushed the back of her hand against Brooke's face and then parted her legs, eager for a little lickity-lick.  
"Eat me, you nasty girl," Haley said cooingly, and that done it for Nathan. As Brooke latched her lips around his wife's cunt and tongue-fucked it, Nathan came. His spunk squirted deep, deep down inside Brooke. He buried himself deeper inside – at deep as he could – still shooting strings of cum. His balls rubbed Brooke's clit, so engulfed was his dick.

Nate lifted her and drew his cock free. As it flopped out, Brooke took Haley's hands and tugged down on them. Still intoxicated with the pussy in her mouth, she didn't say a word but let her actions do the talking.

Rachel crawled over by Nathan's side, soon sucking him off. After such an ejaculation, he wasn't going to get hard anytime soon - but that wasn't the redhead's objective. Brooke and Haley eventually made their way onto the floor in a heated making out session, while Peyton sat back on the couch and took another tongue-fucking from Larry.

It was the craziest night either father or daughter had ever had. And that spoke volumes because they'd had a _lot_ of them. Still, the night remained young, and Brooke deserved a farewell fit for the Queen. A sexy, sassy, slutty, young American queen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_**  
**_**  
End of Chapter 18: "Farewell, Sweet Sex of Mine"**

**Geez, did that take forever to write! XD  
I **_**really**_** hope you enjoyed this one (and could bare with my gramma and vocab!)  
In excess of 4000 words, I hope it didn't bore ya or become repetitive... they're my two big concerns. Just felt such an epic scenario required details. ;]**

**Whether you're a first-time or long-time reader, I'd love to hear from you.  
I've had fans in the past that tell me they've followed my story since its beginning but I only hear from them about it, like, fifteen chapters in =( ... I don't want any of that – I wanna get opinions and feedback from yas! =) =)**


	19. 19: Finding Fulfilment

_Getting to Know the Real Larry Sawyer  
Chapter 19: Finding Fulfilment  
_**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You want to fuck me," the raspy voice said with a great deal of authority. "I know I'm pregnant, and I know you said you get all horny on me when I'm pregnant, so you want this. Stop pretending, already... Fuck me again, Larry."  
"The name's Jerry, love."  
"Shut up... It's Larry tonight."  
"Okay, fine. I'm Larry."  
"And I'm not your love, I'm your fucktoy. Got it?"  
"Got it," the man twitched anxiously. "Can we fuck now...?"  
"That's what I'm asking, you old perve. Fuck me like you fuck your precious Peyton."

Brooke wasn't getting any from the real Larry, thanks to her knocked up situation, so she had to settle for Jerry, a homeless bum she picked up on the street. This was Brooke at her most desperate.  
"Alright!" the 50-something year old hobo crowed. He moved in on Brooke with hips thrust out and an erection nearing the delectable twat presented to him. The guy didn't look or smell the best but Brooke was horny as hell and didn't much care that god-given senses were taking a beating.  
"Fuck me," she moaned as the old man pushed the entirety of his shaft inside her. It was a cock nonetheless, and as everyone well knew, Brooke loved cock like no other. And she loved to be dirty.

Brooke didn't take Jerry back to her place, oh no. She led him down a back alley, stripped off, and parked herself on one of those massive industrial bins. Filthy.  
"Yes, ma'am," the old coot licked his lips. Brooke spread her legs further apart as Jerry began building a pace.  
"Oh yeah. Mmphh."  
"A-hah-heh," the man chuckled, thrilled to be inside such a fine young specimen.  
"Ohh, fuck me. Fuck me, Larry. You feel so fucking good." Brooke closed her eyes and imagined her former fuck-buddy and best friend's dad was there doing his thing. "I'm so wet. You always make me so wet so fucking fast. Oh, YEEEAAAH." Her cries of passion didn't exactly match up with what ol' Jerry was doing, Brooke had to force and fake them. Not for Jerry, but for herself. It didn't matter so much to Brooke that she was 90% an act, because when she closed her eyes it was actually beginning to feel as if this hobo _was_ Larry. Granted Jerry's dick was much, much smaller, but so far, so goo-

"AAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHH," the old fart shouted like a man gunned down. Brooke knew right away what his bellowing cry meant.  
"You stupid son of a bitch!" she hit him on the shoulder.  
"Sorry, Miss." Jerry drew his cock out of her, a line of cum dangling from it. "You're just such a looker."  
"And you're just such a premature, smelly, old freakshow. Ugh." Reality hit Brooke hard right then. Yes, she was always happy to get her kit off and make a man happy, but not some dude like this. It was safe to say that Brooke wasn't too impressed, and she no sooner slinked away from Jerry and off the bin, before gathering her clothes. "You reek of trash. Seriously," Brooke shot him a glare as she put her jeans and shirt on. Jerry was understandably frowning and glum.  
"Well you're a slut, young lady. But it was a pleasure," he smiled, gave a nod, and walked off. Brooke felt sick to her stomach.  
**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brooke could get sex whenever she liked from just about whomever she liked. But the dick she craved was Larry Sawyer's, and as much as she wanted to believe another's could be her remedy, no other could substitute.

Fresh from her lousy fuck with Jerry the Hobo the night before, Brooke found a park outside a busy shopping mall and climbed over into the back of her car, pulling down her jeans. She began rubbing herself, right there for any keen passerby to see. She relished the opportunity to rope one in – male or female. Watching all the oblivious people walk on by only made her wetter. She was desperate to get some attention, so she did what Brooke Davis does better than anyone else; she moaned. She made her pleasure known to anyone outside lucky enough to hear her.

And sure enough, Brooke got what she wanted. Her eyes fluttering, the brunette spotted a woman looking in on her. She shuffled up against the back door to get a better look at her observer and boy was she hot. Blonde, crows feet, amazing eyes and breasts. She had MILF written all over her. Brooke smiled at her new perving friend and the MILF came around to the side window without hesitation, staring straight as Brooke as Brooke did to her. The brunette motioned for the older woman to come in, and that was all this hottie needed. She opened the door in haste and greeted Brooke with a smile.  
"And what might your name be?" Brooke smiled, her dimples glowing as her cheeks went a flush red.  
"Rebecca," the older woman answered in total awe. Brooke was the hottest little thing she had ever seen.  
"Rebecca... I want you to eat my pussy."  
"Right here?" she chuckled nervously. She was impressed by how forthright Brooke was about her desires but public sex wasn't really on her list of things to do. As exotic and raunchy as Rebecca looked, she wasn't the type of woman who would fuck for strangers to see.  
"We can go back to my place," Brooke offered. Rebecca paused on that for a moment.  
"How old are you?" She was sceptical. After all, this whole thing did have that too-good-to-be-true ring to it.  
"Hee-hee. Eighteen," the brunette answered sweetly.  
"Okay," she smiled a touch forcibly. "Okay, let's go."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I snared such a yummy mommy," Brooke put her hand on Rebecca's leg as she drove to her house. "You are a mom, right?"  
"Yes," Rebecca answered uneasily.  
"I knew it!" Brooke squealed. "You can rub me through my jeans if you want."  
"I'd rather not."  
"Why not? I thought you were naughty."  
"Not really."  
"Not really? I don't believe that." Brooke was enjoying this conversation a little too much, wearing a smirk the entire time. "When a girl watches someone half her age getting off outside your local Wal-Mart, that's being naughty."  
"That's a good way of putting it."  
"See, you're naughty."  
**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
Brooke and Rebecca were locked at the lips when they burst into the master bedroom. Each woman stripped herself with little worries before meeting on the bed and kicking right into the dirty talk.  
"I've been a dirty fucking girl, Rebecca. Spank me. Spank your bad girl." Brooke wasn't sure how the blonde would react to such roleplay but still she didn't hold back. "Come on, Mom. Smack my ass," she poked her ass up high for Rebecca, wiggling it about. Brooke almost thought she had turned the woman off until a sharp sensation came knocking on her backdoor.  
"How's that, baby? Does my whore like fingers up her pretty little ass?"  
"Oh, fuck yes," lust consumed Brooke.  
"Can mommy have a taste?" Rebecca was as dirty as Brooke could have hoped for. Her tongue crammed in beside her fingers and Brooke shivered as it flicked inside of her. She darted her tongue in and out, licked up and down, and moaned all the while. "That's a yummy asshole. Does it feel good, darling?"

Both women had hit the jackpot. The mother/daughter fantasy served them both well and they were soaking wet before proceedings had really even started. Brooke began rubbing her clit (call it instinct) and Rebecca noticed before not too long.  
"Here, let me take care of that."  
"You want to get me off?" Everything coming out of Brooke's mouth oozed sexuality, now so more than ever.  
"Oh, so bad, baby. I want to make this 18 year old little pussy sing for me." Rebecca felt butterflies the instant her palm brushed Brooke's privates, and as she dug her middle finger inside the brunette's cunt, she may as well have had an outer experience.  
**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**  
That was the first time in months that Brooke had come out of sex feeling truly satisfied, like she would with Larry. Rebecca had fucked her good and she had returned the favour. A couple days later, the two women met up again, only this time they were going out, hitting adult clubs where crazy shit goes down in the early hours of the morning. Neither of them had ever done this before, fucking new people at gatherings and whatnot. They didn't know what to expect – how wild it would be – so they were in for a shock when the time came to fuck. With Rebecca and Brooke were 8 men and one other woman. That woman was dressed as skanky as you could get, wearing a corset, g-string, high heels, and a ball gag around her neck, ready to be used. They knew right then and there this was going to be more hardcore than fun, and while they were a little visibly shaken, they welcomed these men with open arms.

Brooke was the most popular of the three females. She had the advantage of being the youngest, and every guy loved the fact they were fucking a teenager. And that desire only manifested when Brooke told them about the pregnancy. Needless to say, she had a howler of the time, and no less than three men were inside her at all times, whether that be one in each hole or a couple doubling up here and there. But as cock-hungry as she was, Brooke wanted the jizz to go elsewhere. Just about every load that was dropped went on Rebecca's face. The sexy blonde was turned into the gang's bukkake pet and every so often, Brooke would lick her face clean, which got the men blowing their wads again. But the standout of the night was when Brooke got fucked up the ass by the third girl, Sally, with a strap-on dildo up, while Rebecca masturbated and climaxed right smack in her face. For Brooke, there was nothing like a woman's hands clenching your waist while another one's juices made a mess of your make up.

She almost forgot about Larry... before it happened. Before that very man came walking through the doors. _With Peyton. _It turns out they were regulars around here, and Peyton Sawyer was the most beloved slut on the block.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**END OF CHAPTER 19**

Tell me if I've jumped the shark. I fear I may be leaning towards too much smut and involving too many characters/plots outside the One Tree Hill world, but I promise that things will get back on track in my next chapter, whenever that may be. (I say that because it's been over two years since Chapter 18. Fuck. It didn't seem that long ago to me.)


	20. 20: Brooke in the Big Leagues

**Getting to Know the Real Larry Sawyer  
Chapter 20: Brooke in the Big Leagues  
**Fair warning: This one gets pretty dirty. But I get the feeling my avid readers won't mind that kind of thing. ;)**  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Brooke traded glances with Peyton and Larry as the pair walked into this vivacious orgy. She was splayed out on the floor and getting absolutely rammed by a ripped dude, but you wouldn't know it by how pleasantly detached she seemed. Her eyes locked onto the Sawyers, who stood only a few feet away and did not hide the fact that they were checking her out. These three hadn't made love together in months and barely even talked nowadays, but the mutual attraction was palpable right now. Peyton got to the ground and nestled up to her friend.  
"Hi, Brooke," she broke the silence with a simple yet totally sweet welcome. It took this moment for Peyton to truly realise how much she missed this girl. She leant down for a gentle kiss and Brooke reciprocated. This garnered much attention from the crowd. Peyton was a fan favourite here and Brooke was proving to be an extremely popular newcomer. There was a sign across the room that read, 'Every time girls make out, an angel gets its wings', so this place certainly encouraged lesbian play. Brooke's heart rate was going through the roof as the pair wrestled tongues and she felt the warmth of Peyton's body on hers. She missed that connection more than anything – even more than the heat Larry was packing. Speaking of Larry and his crime in partner, the father had his jeans down around his ankles and was masturbating unapologetically. If he was even capable of feeling shame or guilt anymore about jerking it to such taboo situations, he was at the right place not to be rebuked for it. He watched as a couple of regulars knelt by either side of his daughter and drew down her bottoms. Peyton was usually one for long jeans, a fashionable top, and your ordinary shoes, but she was much more adventurous whenever she swang by here. Tonight she wore satin booty shorts, an itty-bitty bikini top, and expensive, white high heels. A glorious and mouth-watering spectacle.

The two men now alongside Peyton – both black – always paid special attention to her. No matter how many other beautiful women may have been buzzing around the room on any given night, if they heard news that Peyton would be making an appearance in an hour or two, they would restrain from giving their loads to anybody else. For all intents and purposes, Peyton was their human condom; a sexy 18-year-old that they empty their balls inside of.  
"A brotha can never get sick of such fine, vanilla chocolate," Tyrone, the broader of the two, said. Each man took a cheek of their own and slapped her ass with their dicks as Peyton sank deeper and deeper into frenching Brooke. By this time, the five other guys had gathered around and closed in to jerk off over the girls. Even the two women, Rebecca and Eva, were eye-fucking the young beauties and playing with themselves.  
"How's her ass, Dad? You loosen it up today?" the older black, Glenn, guy said over his shoulder to Larry as he spread Peyton's butt and inspected her deceptively tight hole. He knew full well that there sliding his cock up her sweet sphincter wouldn't be a problem, he just wanted a quick update on how busy this daddy/daughter combo had been.  
"Morning, noon, and night. She still insists on it. I'm not going to tell my little girl no." Larry chuckled and so did a couple others.  
"No doubt. No doubt," he ran his hands over the smooth ass, clutching and smacking it at will. "Move outta the way, man," he shooed his buddy. "I've been jackin' it to this white bitch all week. I need a piece NOW." Peyton didn't even flinch when the cock entered and stretched her ass wide open. It appeared that she was too immersed in Brooke to notice she was being used as an anal fucktoy. Just by sound alone, one could tell that the onlookers were now masturbating quicker as they watched the black meat disappear into the pretty blonde's derriere. A few words of encouragement came from the crowd as Glenn slowly worked his way in and out of her.

Out of nowhere, a man in his 60's, maybe even early 70's, who stood closer to the action than most others, dropped to his knees and let out a strained groan as he ejaculated in between Brooke and Peyton, getting both their faces. He was new to the club and instantly went a touch red in the face about having blown his load in no time at all. But that slight anguish disappeared completely when Peyton momentarily broke the kiss with Brooke to lick the jizz off her friend's face and extend gratitude to the embarrassed old coot.  
"Thanks, pervert," she looked him dead in the eyes. "Do you want to be my grandpa?" Holy fuck, Peyton was twisted. Especially at this club, where she thrived on being that girl the patrons could rely on to get as lascivious and foul-mouthed as possible – conjuring ridiculous fantasies to help everybody get off (particularly herself) had blossomed into a real passion. As the elderly man returned to his spot, Peyton returned to the sexy brunette below and grazed noses. "Taste this ancient fuck's cum. You can actually taste the sterility," she kidded, spawning an infectious giggle from Brooke and the pair pashed again.

Glenn was still going to town on Peyton's inviting ass. No white chick he had ever been with gaped this much and it's why he had eyes only for her since she first attended these little meet-ups a couple of months ago. Peyton hadn't even formally acknowledged him tonight but that didn't mean she wasn't appreciative. Glenn pull out of her completely for a second to admire the monstrosity of her hole as it stood now.  
"Lemme get some o' dat," his partner in crime pushed in. Tyrone took more of a liking to Peyton's other spare hole and thrust himself inside her sweet nectar without so much as a rub of her clit. Glenn took this as an opportunity to get to know the ins and outs of the other fine-ass Ravens cheerleader. In classic good timing, the musclebound guy who all this time had been giving it to Brooke was just about done. He was a seasoned professional in coitus interruptus – which essentially means pulling out just before coming – and blew his wad on Brooke's primal baby bump. After fully draining his spurt, he slapped his dick against her belly for good measure, before slinking away for Glenn to swoop in. Not wanting the sloppy seconds of another dude, and being the ass man that he is, Glenn eyed off Brooke's poop chute. Coating his middle and index fingers with saliva, he massaged and prepped Brooke's hole, assessing whether this could work. He had watched her getting strap-on fucked back there a little earlier (that was Rebecca's doing) but he was twice the girth of that dildo, which was more like the pointy end of a carrot. 'There's only one way to know for sure,' Glenn thought to himself as he threw Brooke's legs up over his shoulders and fired a hock of spit, hitting his target. Pushing the head of his cock past the first barrier, he slowly but surely slid inside the brunette's most exclusive hole. "Oh, damn. You're snug, baby!"

Meanwhile, Tyrone was busy barebacking Peyton and having his dick plastered with her juices. The blonde was creaming all over his dark member and the white-on-black contrast was the icing on the cake, so to speak. He treasured these moments like none other, but he wasn't somebody who necessarily savoured them. Tyrone was in it for a good time, not a long time, and as such he was raring to explode in this barely legal snatch after an extremely brief stint. He grabbed Peyton's shorts from the floor and bunched them up in his face, sniffing them while he sank as deep inside the blonde as he possibly could and drained his balls. Peyton shuddered at the sensation and pulled away from Brooke's lips again to shout "Fill me up!"  
"Take this black seed, you vanilla slut," Tyrone grunted.  
"I'm your little vanilla bitch! I'm your little vanilla bitch. I'm your..." Peyton returned to pleasing Brooke with an elevated ferocity as she kissed down her best friend's neck and to her chest. Tyrone saw no better place for his cock to be cleaned than in Brooke's mouth, so that's what he did. Walking on his knees to the brunette, he leaned over her and assumed the push-up position. With his semi in her face, Brooke opened wide and was filled to the brim with cock within the blink of an eye. His fading hard-on returned instantly as Peyton's pre-orgasm juice found a new home in Brooke's stomach.  
"Oh fuck. More. I want- I need more. Please give me more. _Please_," she pleaded breathlessly. The deliciousness of Peyton's cum had become a distant memory and Brooke was in dire need of another serving. Loving her reaction, Tyrone went back to the source and dipped his dick back in. "Quickly. Please hurry!" she said, frantically licking her lips for the remnants of her BFF's juices.  
"This bitch is worse than a crackhead!" he said with a chuckle to the crowd, evoking laughs all-round. Tyrone gave Brooke her second 'fix' and was thanked by having his balls sucked on afterwards (without having to even ask).  
"You know what, boys?" Rebecca stepped up. "I first saw Brooke when she was playing with herself in her car and watching strangers walk by. She invited me in and I played the shy, coy older woman. I knew right away that this sexy, beautiful, adorable little nymph would be perfect for our club. We've all had our fun with her tonight and I think there's no better time for Brooke's official initiation than right now." Peyton kissed her way up Brooke's neck and to her ear, nibbling on the lobes.  
"You're going to love this," the blonde whispered, sending _more_ shivers down Brooke's spine.

One by one, the men approached Brooke, told her their name, age and occupation, before facefucking her at top speed. I mean they really went at it. Nobody enjoyed it more than Brooke and Peyton got her off not once or twice but three times as these eager guys ran a train on her mouth. Throat slime and pre-cum coated the brunette's face by the end of the blowbang and her hair was a ruffled mess. The last guy even propped her up and fucked her armpit as she lay there in near delirium, appearing stoned out of her mind. This was about the best initiation a perverted young woman could hope for. The next thing Brooke knew, things had segued into Peyton holding a wine glass above her and all the men standing there also, beating off again. She quickly caught on that the glass was acting as a catcher that would pool their loads and be served as a beverage.  
"Stroke those cocks for me. Let me be your cumdump," she encouraged the group. "_Please_ let me swallow all that hot, dirty fucking man milk." Brooke had never experienced something so filthy and communal as this but it had long been her ultimate fantasy. Gokkun and bukkake porn had an immense effect on her. She watched with bated breath over the next few minutes as ejaculate flew into the glass, and spit along with it. Not only did these guys have Brooke's enthusiastic pleas to work off, but Peyton was giving them the sexiest pair of puppy dog eyes you've ever seen. With the glass of spunk ready to consume, Peyton put it to the cusp of Brooke's lips.  
"Drink up, baby," she tilted the glass into the brunette's hungry hole. Brooke whimpered pleasurably as the concoction of jism and phlegm was poured into her mouth; the crowd still surrounding her and murmuring dirty talk as she indulged on their baby batter. If they hadn't worked their dicks to exhaustion and drained their balls till they ran empty, these men would have come again as they observed Brooke ingesting their bodily fluids. The lone wolf who hadn't blown his load was Larry, who had stepped back and been unusually quiet until now. As Brooke drank the last of her truly man-made smoothie, Larry knelt over the cheerleader and launched an assault of semen over her pretty face. Rope after rope lashed and coated her soft features, prompting moans of ecstasy.  
"That was a long time coming," Larry said simply, admiring his artwork. A part of him always regretted breaking it off with Brooke after news of her pregnancy and the chance to revisit her in a sexual setting was long overdue.  
"You're not kidding," Brooke replied, enforcing a double entendre as she swirled the freshly spurted cum on her face and let it dangle. "Can I get initiated every night?" she said to nobody in particular and with the dirtiest smirk splayed across her face.  
"I'm sure the boys can think up something even _better_ for you next time," Rebecca came walking over from across the room. "They all seem a little... _incapacitated_ at the moment. I wonder whose fault that is," she said with a giggle, holding her mobile phone out to Brooke and snapping a photo. "Peyton, where are your manners? Clean your girlfriend."

Larry and the whole crew were on cloud nine as Brooke's profusely messy facial was licked spotless before them. Peyton slurped every last dollop of jizz off the brunette's cheeks, forehead, nose, and chin to give it a brand new home in her stomach. Brooke, Peyton, and Larry would forever remember this night as the unequivocal resurgence of them as a dirty trio. It was their very own comeback, if you will.

**END OF CHAPTER 20**

_Thanks to everybody who has stuck with the story and this chapter is dedicated to you all. I hope it got you off. haha_


	21. 21: Prematurely Spilling the Secret

**Getting to Know the Real Larry Sawyer  
Chapter 21: Prematurely Spilling the Secret**

My timeline and plotting in this never-ending story has always been a bit confusing. I try to be logical and keep somewhat with the show's sequence of events but often an idea will spring to mind that wouldn't quite work unless I shifted a few things around. Ultimately it's the events that matter and nobody who reads my stuff should know they are fashioned to be smutty, funny entertainment. The timeline has never been a huge priority of mine. I use these stories as a creative outlet to spill my gutter mind. Anyway, this chapter is a bit of a game-changer and explores the unorthodox again so I hope you enjoy it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tree Hill High's time capsule recordings were not meant to see the light of day for another fifty years. Unfortunately, Rachel found said footage and leaked it. The whole Jimmy Edwards fiasco never happened, and neither did Brooke going topless, but something much more earth-shattering did. Best friends Brooke and Peyton shared some screen time and the entire school was an audience to their wicked secret.  
"I'm Brooke and this is Peyton," the brunette seemed to be flirting with the camera already. "And we have a secret for you guys. It's the dirtiest thing we've ever done and it's also the hottest."  
"Something all you perverts of the future will like," Peyton added with a wink.  
"And this girl knows perverts. She's one of the biggest ones out there," Brooke continued innocuously, placing a hand on the blonde's leg and indulging in its touch. "We don't want to drag this out, so here it is... Goldilocks here and I have been fucking Papa Bear for the past year."  
"My dad."  
"Before you all freak out, you should know that he gives it to her really good. I mean, you wouldn't believe how many times they've done it, or where they've done it, or the things they say to each other _while_ they're doing it. It makes you start thinking that every daughter should have their dad in them, you know? I don't know, maybe you guys in 2050-whatever have figured that out." Brooke addressed her virtual audience with an unmistakable pride and absolutely no shame or apprehension. Everybody at school knew her reputation for being a slut but this took it to a level all on its own and, more than that, it revealed Peyton for the barefaced sex freak that she was.  
"Nothing beats having your dad come in you, or making him _beg_ to come in you. I'm getting giddy just thinking about it and I've never been a girly girl. Some days I'll wake up and he'll be there masturbating over me. Picture that; starting your day with your father jerking off beside you. This morning I was having a wet dream and just as I opened my eyes he came on my cameltoe." Peyton had taken the torch and ran with it to become as visceral and candid as Brooke in this archived confession. "To think that this responsible, authoritative, protective man that raised you is using you as his chief cum receptacle. The way it makes you feel is... indescribable." She had no issue whatsoever about declaring any of this. It was clear Peyton had zero limits.  
"My favourite part is when he comes in me. I know what Peyton means about indescribable... the way he paints my insides with his dirty spunk is literally the greatest feeling in the world."  
"This dirty bitch hates the pill."  
"Knowing all his rich, sticky, daddy seed could knock me up one day. I get goosebumps just thinking about it." Brooke seemed to wonder off in her mind and Peyton took the chance to bring her back by giving the brunette a long kiss with a lot of tongue. One might think that these girls were working off a script or gave it all some considerate pre-planning, but no. This was very much an impromptu performance.  
"Speaking of my dad's cum," Peyton scooted off her chair for a second and out of frame to retrieve her school bag. She fetched out an envelope and inside that was a used condom with the jism not disposed of. "This is how I spend my hall pass," she dangled sticky, gooey rubber in front of her face. "Dad fills it up for me like a little treat and every time I leave the girl's bathroom I have his cum on my breath." Dirty, dirty, dirty Peyton.

Just then, all the lights, televisions, and anything else electronic around the school campus were cut. Principal Turner had ordered the power be switched off as this unruly Brooke and Peyton Show had escalated to withering heights. The whole student body had been left shell-shocked and anybody in the vicinity of the two 'stars' were glaring at them in disbelief.  
"Maybe I should get him to knock _me_ up as well," Peyton announced to everybody down the hall. "What do you guys think? Should I start inbreeding and be a dirtier whore again?" She fed off the disapproving and judgemental looks. "Think of me what you will, you bitches, but when your boyfriend's at home tonight, or the next time he's fucking you, I guarantee he'll be thinking about me. You heard Brooke on the tape – I'm a pervert. And guess what? Boys love perverted little sluts, not prudes. "Let's go," the blonde grabbed her Brooke's arm and the pair left. Had they delayed their departure a minute longer and the principal, along with a couple leading faculty members, would have caught the girls in time to bring them in for a serious talk.

"Holy shit. Holy. Shit. What just happened?" Peyton was pumped as she drove home with Brooke in the passenger's seat. "That was... How are you feeling? I'm wet. Are you wet?"  
"Very."  
"It should have been, like, the worst thing in our lives, right? But it's... ohmygod, I'm shaking."  
"I'm so wet, Peyton," the brunette closed her eyes and perched up against the door to play with herself. Brooke was in a place of total tranquillity while Peyton was brimming with excitement.  
"Tease that clit, Brooke. I'm going to fuck you up the ass so hard when we get home." Peyton had to keep reminding herself that she was behind the wheel and could only steal glances of Brooke. She couldn't give the undivided attention that she would have liked to.  
"I want your tongue in my ass, Peyton," the head cheerleader moaned softly.  
"I'm going to fuck it and stretch it and eat it out." The taller girl chose her words very deliberately in order to further exaggerate Brooke's libido.  
"Oh, fuck, P Sawyer! Gimme this," Brooke grabbed Peyton's right hand off the wheel and brought it to her cunt. Peyton expected to go knuckle-deep in her friend's cooch but instead felt a second-long trickling of liquid. "Taste it." Brooke had peed on Peyton's hand and surprised the fuck out of her.  
"That dirty little mind of yours... Don't ever change." Peyton didn't want the piss to completely absorb in her hand and lose it forever so she whipped her hand to her watering mouth and licked away. This still wasn't enough for Brooke and the horny passenger nudged Peyton's hand away with her foot, rubbing her soles on the blonde's lips. She was jumping from one kinky thing to the next.  
"Breathe that in, Peyton. Clean my sweaty, filthy feet." They had never incorporated footplay into their sex but that wasn't through a lack of penchant. The idea had never really popped into their heads until now. Brooke moaned sweet nothings as Peyton darted her tongue between her toes and deeply smelled each of them.  
"This little piggy went to the market. This little piggy stayed home..." Brooke giggled as she borrowed lines from a very fitting nursery rhyme. Seeing how much fun Peyton was having with her little tootsies, Brooke wanted a whiff of her own so she brought one of her heels to her face and wore it like a flu mask. She allowed the scent to fill and intoxicate her nostrils – her hand now rubbing her clit at a phenomenal pace and her moans becoming more frequent. Peyton recognised that Brooke was nearing climax, going by her sounds alone. She took the brunette's big toe in her mouth and suckled on it. Turning her head for a rushed look at Brooke, she could see her best friend's eyes to either side of her heel and they were staring right back at her. Peyton went deeper down on Brooke's foot and engulfed her toe knuckles. She took as much of Brooke in her mouth as she could and listened to the joyous cries of her sexy counterpart in total ecstasy. The shorter girl rode through her orgasm by moaning and squealing into her heel, with the occasional whimper of Peyton's name. They weren't too far from the Sawyer residence now.

As they pulled into the driveway, the girls dashed into the house and up stairs, where they found Larry on Peyton's bed with miscellaneous articles of her clothing wrapped around and nearby his erection.  
"The whole school knows what's been going on with us," the blonde told her old man. "I hope you're prepared because we're super horny." Peyton left it at that for now and it was good enough for Larry because he wasn't really in search of details or answers at this current point in time. His cock was throbbing and dribbling. All he cared about was getting a piece of these fine young ladies. The girls advanced and each took a side of the bed to join him on. Brooke made out with Larry while Peyton went right to blowing him. Today was going to be special. The girls felt like bigger and prouder sluts after that accidental reveal to their entire student body, which would surely translate into a rampant fuck session.

**END OF CHAPTER 21**


End file.
